


Better Than Studio Life

by HolyGleamsSplottedPatterns



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bi Vox, Bisexual Vox, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Doesn't justify abuse, Domestic Violence, Everyone is in hell for a reason, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, M/M, Multi, Music Video: Addict (Hazbin Hotel), Pan Val(canon), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), biromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 65,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGleamsSplottedPatterns/pseuds/HolyGleamsSplottedPatterns
Summary: Sometimes, you have to wonder if life in the Studio is worth it. Sure, Vox knows he's rich, an overlord and a powerful one alongside his comrades, Velvet and Valentino, but it seemed like life wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Then again, what do you expect when you're dating Valentino?
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vox, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 158
Kudos: 262





	1. Another Day

Vox sighed, finishing another business call with some demon on the phone. He didn't care too much for his name, more about what deal he was interested in. Once Vox had an understanding of what they wanted from each other, the deal was sealed.

Being the TV Demon often got him an entire list of phone calls from the people he hired, so he was eager to finally get off his phone and do something else for a change. Honestly, as long as ratings were stellar at channel 666 and his business partners were giving their due, he didn't have to get aggressive or assertive.

Things were going rather well, business was great and Vox didn't really have to worry about much. He lived with his on-off again boyfriend, Valentino and his friend Velvet, both of whom were fellow overlords.

They often called themselves the Triple V's, not only because of their names but because they were one of hell's more prominent overlords. Whenever the cameras were on, they rarely were without each other. It was rare to see one of them not be in the presence of at least one of the other two, unless it was a business trip that required only certain demons that is.

They had a known reputation throughout hell and their dynamic was rather chaotic. Velvet was pretty much a child despite them all being around the same age, to the point Vox legitimately found it tiresome how Velvet was unable to be mature for more than five seconds. Valentino was more or less the leader,mainly because no one wanted to question his position for obvious reasons.

Vox once tried arguing he was the leader once….he got his screen punched in shortly afterwards. That's how he found himself being stuck at the 'right hand' man position. Vox liked being in charge, but he'd rather not get Valentino's fist flying into his screen again, as he had to replace his face at least twice within a week whenever Val got angry at him for whatever petty reason he could pull.

Honestly, Vox considered it a bill for the amount of times Val punched his face. He lost count after a hundred because of how frequent it happened.

'At least Val's been in a relatively good mood..' Vox swiped through his Vox-stagram(yes he created that,amazing right?) and looked through his recent photos. His most recent post was just a few days ago, he and Val had gotten overly bright clothes and posed after finishing a business trip to a farther side of hell.

Things were surprisingly smooth for the week. Ratings were good, money was as he'd like it and Val and Velvet hadn't done anything that would cause set-backs.

That changed the moment Valentino entered the door."Voxy, baby! I'm back!"

"From what?"

"Angel needed a photo shoot and I was busy. Had to make sure everyone was going from the script."

"Mhm."

"Where's Velvet? She's been rather quiet...I swear she better not be trying to eat lollipops from the trash again. I ain't cleaning up after her."

"Don't worry, she took Vark out for a walk. If she does that again, some poor sap will have to clean it instead."

"You can take a hammer head for a walk?"

"What? He's basically a dog with fins."

"Never understood why you got him. He's basically an uncontrollable pest as far as I'm concerned."

"Vark is NOT a pest." Vox growled.

"I'm just saying the truth. Anyway….Look at this. I just got Angel a new outfit. Ain't it pretty?" Val ended up showing Angel in his new outfit that Val personally had designed. Vox narrowed his eyes, he couldn't remember the last time Val gave him a gift. And his memory spanned from when he died in the 50's….

"Yeah sure…"

"And here's Angel during his new photo-shoot! He's the greatest money-maker I've had in ages and he looks sexy as hell. I've got that outfit to make his chest-fur stand out, cause that's one of his greatest features and-"

"Val…

"Have I ever told you of Angel's biggest hit? It was the greatest thing that's ever hit hell since Lucifer fell and-"

"VAL!"

"What? What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? You've been talking non-stop about Angel Dust for over a week. He's all you ever talk about nowadays. It's always about him! When the hell are you going to start paying attention US?"

"Whaddya mean 'us'?"

"Did you forget we're DATING!? We haven't gone out together on a date in ages and it's all because of your obsession with that spider-whore!"

"We legit just went out togother."

"ON A BUSINESS TRIP! Date and business trips aren't the same thing!"

"Eh, little difference honestly. Don't what you're so worked up about, you're acting like this is the end of the world. Just cause I gotta go do some things with Angel doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. Because everytime I try to do something with you, it always ends up with you focusing back on Angel Dust. Would it kill you to spend some private time with me?"

"Oh I see. You're jealous of Angel-Cakes. Vox, Vox, Vox, you know Angel's just my employee. He may be my number 1 superstar, but he ain't on our level. You're the TV Demon, I'm the pimp, we're overlords for crying out loud. Angel is just my little toy, nothing more."

"You say that, but you seem to talk non-stop about him."

Valentino sighed,"Look Vox, if you're going to be in a bitchy mood, how about we go on a date tomorrow at 6:00? I got just the place in mind."

"Val, I'm not going to McDonalds. We went there not that long ago. I was thinking that since this is our first date in like forever, we could go somewhere a bit more romantic."

"Like?"

"There's a fancy restaurant that just recently opened. I'll schedule a reservation for us and we'll enjoy our date there."

"Hmph, sounds good to me." Val looked at his phone."Hold up, Angel-cakes is calling me. Be right back." Val went into another room.

Vox rolled his eyes.'At least I got a date tomorrow. That at least leaves me things to do.'


	2. The No-Show Date

Vox sighed, finishing up the last business call he had before looking at the time. It was 4:50, he had over an hour to prepare for his 'date' with Val. For once, Vox was actually excited, Val would finally spend decent time with him and they'd be able to do things a normal couple would do.

Vox wasn't stupid, he knew the life of a disney prince and princess was overly idealistic and unachievable for the most part, but honestly he'd prefer that over the relationship he and Val had, which was essentially a chaotic and unstable one. Their relationship was hardly normal or healthy, but Vox tried ignoring that for the most part.

'Alright. I have plenty of time. Just got to get a suite, say goodbye to the others before heading out. Easy.' Vox took a look at a few of his suits that he had shelved in his closet before pulling one out. It was one of those suites he rarely wore because of how overly fancy it was, as he didn't want to risk it getting ruined by hell's weather.

Though considering this was technically their anniversary date, Vox decided to forgo his normal thought process for the night.

'Screw it. It's just for the night.'

After swapping outfits, Vox only had a few things left to do. All he had to do was say goodbye to Velvet and Vark and that'd be that.

"Hey Vox, where ya going!?" The goth demon asked.

"A date. Val and I got one scheduled yesterday. I've got the perfect place to go."

"Oh! Have fun with that Vox!"

"I'm sure I will. Now Velvet, don't do anything bad while I'm away. I don't want Val on me about you messing up the studio while we're out. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

'God, she is such a child…' Vox rolled his eyes before seeing his pet hammerhead nudge him."Oh hey, Vark. Don't worry, I'm just going out for a date with Val. I'll be right back." Vox pet him over the head and the shark gave him a nuzzle before trying to lick him."Vark. No. No slobber. Don't like that stuff on my screen…"

Vark gave him a disappointed look.

"Don't give me that. Say, why don't you go play with Velvet? I'm certain she'll love to play with you. Just don't eat any of the food she gives, I'm not certain what it's made of but I don't trust it…"

He gave his pet one last pay before heading out of the studio. Vox had already scheduled their reservation, the restaurant was a bar and club, but Vox ordered V.I.P seats for them.

Vox pulled out his phone and gave Val a text.

TVStar101: Hey Val, I'm on my way to the restaurant for our date. Just letting you know.

Val didn't respond, but Vox figured he was on his way there.

When Vox got there, he informed the demons he had a date with Val and that it was technically for two, but he just hadn't arrived yet. They still asked him for his order, so after taking a few looks at the menu, he ordered one of the specials they had and some alcohol.

Vox narrowed his eyes as he checked his phone, boredly looking for any sign of Val.'Where the hell is he?' He took a look at the time. It was 6:25. He was over twenty minutes late and there was no response.

TVStar101: Val, where are you? I've been waiting for like almost thirty minutes!

The fact there wasn't a response to any of his texts made Vox irritated. By the time his food arrived, it was almost an hour and Val STILL hadn't responded. He sent multiple texts this time, asking where Val was and what he was doing, but nothing happened.

Either Val was ignoring him or his phone was off, the latter seemed impossible given how often Val was on his phone. He rarely left uncharged and he would've at least texted when he had some battery power.

By now, the idea of a romantic date flung out the window. He didn't even eat any of the food on his plate despite the hole in his stomach, though he had no requirement to eat so he chalked it up to Val's indecent behavior having an effect on him.

At the club, Vox had a full view of dancers and such performing on stage. Vox didn't particularly care, as while the girls looked nice, he wasn't exactly in the greatest mood at the moment. As he boredly spectated, sipping on his beverage from time to time, he honestly had grown bored and simply gazed out into space.

This occurred for a couple hours, at least until Vox got a message on his phone. He looked at the notification, seeing it was from Val. He immediately swiped it, however he realized it took him to Vox-stagram.

Vox was confused by this, as he was expecting a text message. A part of him was hoping it was an apology for the no-show and a promise for another date. Silly, but a man could still dream right?

Instead, Vox noticed Val's latest post was a photo of him and Angel Dust, together, on a tour….The caption read : Angie and I just had our biggest show in ages, the best thing that ever hit this pit!

Vox nearly fucking lost it. Not only had he been stood up but Val seemed to care more about Angel Dust and his show than their damn anniversary. It took everything in Vox's being to not pull a fit.

'That son of a bitch! How dare he care more about that spider than ME!' Vox narrowed his eyes before sighing.'Should've known…might as well try to get something to make me feel better at least.'

He wasn't a fan of eating or drinking, since it wasn't a requirement, but given the circumstances, he decided a drink wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, wait, can you get me a few drinks?"

They quickly delivered and Vox drank...and drank….and drank. Normally he'd be black out drunk, but with the way he worked, Vox was physically incapable of being intoxicated due to how his demon form worked.

'Damn...kinda wish I could get intoxicated...would make being stood up easier…' Vox potinesllesy drank another bottle. Suddenly the thought of leaving and going home came to him.

Obviously, Vox didn't want to go back to the studio, as Val would most likely be there. He knew what would happen, they'd fight, Val would hit him, they didn't talk for a few days and then Vox would end up deciding to apologize for whatever slights Val had and things would go back to 'normal'.

Vox narrowed his eyes at his phone, looking at his lock-screen. It was a photo taken with all three of the V's, looking happy together for a group-shot.

He'd have to go back eventually though, Velvet needed him. Vark needed him. Val needed-

'No he doesn't…' Vox shook his head. He told himself that Val needed him, but the words sounded more hollow each time. Now, they sounded out-right fake.

Val didn't need him. But he needed Val...right?

Vox sighed. He'd have to get going. He paid the staff apathetically before heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys!


	3. RUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for violence guys! Got it?

Vox was wandering the streets of hell. The Studio wasn't too far from where he was, it'd take him at least fifteen minutes to get there at his snail's pace. Had Val actually been there he would have been home by now, or at least chilling in the limbo. But no, Val just had to care more about that spider than him…

Vox growled when he felt drops from above. Wonderful, just his favorite, rain. It wasn't like he wasn't water-proof, but damn did he hate being outside when it was raining like hell. This wouldn't be a problem had Val just been a decent boy-friend, but NOPE, he just had to forget their date…

'Bet he didn't even intend to come, he just said it to appease me only to forget coincidentally when that spider had a show…' Vox didn't know Angel Dust personally, but it was hard not to be angry/jealous when Angel was all Val talked about. He couldn't go one day without Val talking about Angel Dust or his business.

Vox headed back to the studio eventually, his outfit drenched and his expression one of utter annoyance. By now, Velvet would've tired herself out and Vark would be asleep. The only person he'd have to worry about was Val, but he was hoping that he wasn't there or at least awake.

Vox wanted nothing more than to head to his room, however Valentino was waiting for him.

"Voxy, over here~"

'Oh great…' Vox mentally prepared himself for whatever Valentino had to say. Val appeared to be storing the money he earned from Angel's performance inside his coat and patted his leg, as if motioning Vox to sit on his lap..

Vox did the exact opposite thing and sat in a separate chair, arms folded across his chest. Despite his tinted glasses hiding his eyes for the most part, it was obvious by Val's deepend frown he didn't approve of Vox's demeanor towards him.

"Alright what's the attitude about?" Valentino asked.

"Are you kidding?"

"Does it look like it?"

Vox growled,"So you seriously forgot our date, huh?"

"Our date? We had one?"

Vox nearly lost it."Yes, we did! And you missed it in exchange for that spider's show."

"Vox, what can I say? I'm a busy moth, besides, we can always have a little date another time."

"You said that yesterday! When are you going to be straight with me and spend time together like a normal couple? Is that too much for you? To have the decency to have a date! You never called or replied, you didn't go 'Vox, I'm busy, how about before you go out we reschedule' or 'Vox, lets spend time together after Angel's show'. Instead, you just ignore me in favor of Angel Dust, it's like you care more about him than you do about me!"

"Who's to say I don't? Honestly, I'm starting to prefer being around Angel over you, with the way you've been acting. You're like one of those jealous girlfriends who don't know how to read the room. At least Angel-cakes, when he ain't showing me sass, knows his damn place."

Vox nearly fell over.

"Know my place? Did you just forget we're both overlords? I'm not one of your employees, I'm your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend or not, it'd be wonderful if you just fell in line and did what you're told."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not one of your workers, I'm not depending on you for rent. I don't have to 'fall in line' so to speak. Now if you excuse me, I'm taking my leave."

Vox was about to leave, but he suddenly felt Val grab onto his arm."What the fu-ACK!"

The taller moth suddenly forced Vox into his lap, using his extra limbs to hold Vox's waist, arms and rear. Val grabbed Vox's screen(it's not like Vox had a regular face so this was good enough)."Now now, Voxy. Where do you think you're going? You can't just walk off cause you're moody, you know that doesn't fly with me…"

"Val,.stop..You're scaring me." Vox rarely felt fear, let alone admitted it, but Valentino struck more fear into him in that moment than Lucifer and Lilith combined. Vox was terrified, never before had anyone caused him to feel this much fear in life or death.

Val ignored this, attempting to kiss Vox. Attempting, because Vox began resisting, pulling at his wrists and moving his face away from Val. Even with his extra limbs keeping Vox in place, Vox was incredibly difficult to restrain."Quit being stubborn, Voxy! Don't make me get angry with you. You wont like me when I'm angry…"

Vox still resisted,"Get off of me!"

"No can do, Vox. Clearly you need to be reminded who's in control here. Tell me, whose in control, me or you? Answer correctly.."

"Stay away from me!"

"Not the answer I'm looking for, try again. Don't make me the bad guy, Vox." His fingers gripped into Vox's body, blood being drawn."Whose in control?"

Vox's head lowered as he didn't respond to the question.

"Vox, one last chance. Answer my question…"

Surprisingly, Vox didn't need to respond to Valentino's question this time...His fist spoke for him, as without warning Vox broke free from Val's grip and smashed his fist into Val's face, knocking off his glasses and leaving a large bruise and knocking a few teeth out.

Val and Vox made eye-contact, Vox's expression was one of utter shock. He looked just as shocked as Valentino.

"Val I-!"

"Oh Voxy...Voxy...Baby, you shouldn't have done that…"

Chills went down Vox's spine as he saw Valentino getting larger and more monstrous.

'Fuck!' Vox thought. Val suddenly pounced, grabbing Vox and slamming him against the floor. Valentino began trying to choke Vox, and while it wasn't like he could die, it was still painful. Vox wanted to transform as well, but knew he'd drain himself if he fought Val too long.

He needed to get out. NOW.

Val looked ready to punch him, however a cable cord coiled its way around Valentino. Before he could do anything, an electric current zapped him, causing him to screech in agony. He dropped Vox and Vox took this opportunity to book it out of the studio, choosing to jump from the rooftops in favor of the long stairway or elevator.

Valentino screamed,"VVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXX! DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE COWARD!"


	4. Giving It A Chance

Vox didn't consider himself an olympic runner or anything. Rarely did he use his powers, especially for physical combat. Unless it was something involving Alastor, his long time rival, physical violence wasn't usually Vox's style unless absolutely necessary.

The stunt he pulled at the studio was an exception. And Vox had pretty much ran for the hills once he managed to get Valentino off of him, running faster than ever before. With the amount of adrenaline coursing he could've out-run pretty much an entire team of professional runners easily.

By the time Vox slowed down, he was on the brink of collapse. He had used so much energy he could barely stand. After regaining some of his breath, he looked back. He knew there was no way Valentino could've followed him, but he still wanted to be as far away from the Studio as possible. Thankfully, Vox saw no sight of the Studio from here, meaning he was in the clear.

'I think I lost him…' Vox heaved. He cringed, feeling his injuries. Val had fucked him up. He should've transformed too, to even the playing field, but he was too scared...this was the first time Vox had fought back against Val, so once that hit had been made, he pretty much ran after being given the chance.

Vox jumped down from the building, clutching his arm once he landed on the ground. His movements were slow and rugged. Vox had blood on his outfit and his fancy suit was torn. Vox considered himself lucky Vox didn't get the chance to damage him as badly, as hos screen was intact.

Honestly Vox wished he had a human head nowadays, because with how often Val broke his screen, it was hard to not miss having a normal face.

Suddenly another thought came to him…

"Now what?" After the stunt he pulled, going back to the studio was suicide. He hadn't really thought of that when he was running for his life. "And what about Velvet? And Vark...oh god…"

He really didn't think this through. He was so terrified he hadn't really thought of the repercussions of him leaving would be until now.

As much as Vox wanted to go back for them, Vox knew that as long as Valentino was still around that he wasn't in the position to do much. Even though Vox was fully capable of fighting Val, he wasn't a fan of confronting his now ex boyfriend(considering the events it was fair to call Val ex now). Besides, he was injured and Valentino was the last thing he needed.

He wandered the street, looking for a place to stay. Most of the places weren't open or were owned by Valentino, so that wasn't an option. Vox wasn't about to go ask some random demons to go into their house(it was debatable whether they would even answer the door, let alone let him in) and he considered it below him to resort to banging on random people's doors for shelter.

Still, there weren't exactly many other alternatives. It was either, sleep on the street, threaten/beg someone for a place to stay or continue straggling. A part of Vox refused to stay down and rest, so he went with the latter.

As he was walking, the wind was blowing a bit. Suddenly, a piece of parchment fell down, landing right at Vox's feet."Hm? What's this?" Vox picked it up, narrowing his eyes at it.

Vox made a face. It looked like one of those flyers he had seen for advertisements, though it was a lot more colorful than he expected. Honestly it looked like something a little girl would draw, having rainbows and sunshine on it.

'What the hell kind of shabby advertising is this? This makes Velvet's doodles look mature by contrast…' Vox then read the paper.

At the top it read : Welcome to the Happy Hotel! Where redemption for every demon is possible! Our goal is to rehabilitate demons and send them up to the big guy, all the way up in Heaven! I know the idea of redemption is a considered taboo down here, but I know that inside every demon is a rainbow waiting to shine! No matter your size or appearance, or status, we'll be glad to help rehabilitate you!

"Happy Hotel? I swear I've heard that before…" Vox then remembered Princess Charlotte, or Charlie as she preferred to be called, performance. She sang this song about demons having rainbows inside of them and performed it all on live TV. Then one of his workers, Katie Killjoy, mocked her idea and picked a fight with Charlie after the latter insulted her and a full on cat-fight broke out with Charlie being victorious.

Obviously, Vox found this idea a bit silly and contrived. Most demons didn't give a damn about bettering themselves and were rather content with their afterlife.

Vox wasn't exactly content, but he knew once he fell that he had already lost his chance at getting up in the clouds with God. It wasn't like you could ask if you could go to heaven or anything.

Still, Vox didn't see any other options. The benefits of having Charlie on his side outweighed the negatives, and while he didn't think her idea was going to work for the most part, a tiny part of him was hoping maybe it would work as it could be his ticket out of this seemingly endless pit of hell. Not like he had anywhere else to go from here.

Also if he stayed out here for too long, Valentino would find him and make death by angelic weapon seem ideal.

Vox looked at the address. It wasn't too far from where he was, just a few blocks away.

'This redemption idea is rather far-fetched, but I'll give it a shot. I don't have much else to lose anyhow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this chapter below! I look forward to feedback!


	5. Welcome to the Happy Hotel!

When Vox managed to track down the hotel, he could see the large letters illuminated with glowing lights. He looked back at the flyer and up at the hotel,"It could be better...but it's better than nothing I suppose.'

Vox took a step forward and sighed,'Here goes nothing.'

He knocked on the door,nervously putting an arm behind his back. He did his best to appear well dressed and stable, but when some parts of your face was cracked and your suit was torn and had blood stains on it, it was fairly hard to look normal.

Behind the door, Charlie, who was a late sleeper, was getting a glass of water in her pj's, wearing a tube top and shorts. She was about to go back to her room, but when she heard knocking she paused.

'Who could that be? It's like 1:00, why would anyone be up this late?' Most demons were asleep by now, and while Charlie didn't get as tired due to her genes, she still found it odd someone would be knocking at this time of night.

Charlie knew that if Vaggie was up, she'd tell her to NOT open the door, however considering Vaggie was asleep like the rest of the inhabitants, Charlie had nobody to tell her otherwise.

Still Charlie decided to be cautious, preparing to slam the door if it was anyone who might pose a threat. She was only going to do it if she had to, so she was going to give this person a chance.

Charlie soon walked to the door before opening it."Hello?" She paused when she realized the person at the door was taller than her. She looked up, quickly recoiling upon seeing who it was.

There were plenty of people Charlie would assume would be at the hotel. Low-level imps who were desperate, middle class demons. But her expectations were blown when seeing the TV Demon standing in front of her, though upon closer inspection it was obvious he was leaning to the side to support himself.

Charlie smelled the scent of blood, seeing the stains and tears on his suite.

"Vox?" She asked. She had heard of Vox from her Father, but she had never seen him up-close before. All her intel about Vox came from her parents or Vaggie, the latter of whom propped him up as this overly powerful overlord who could shut down all the power in hell itself if angered.

So when Charlie saw Vox look like an emotional and physical wreck, it wasn't how she pictured her first live encounter with Vox being like. He looked less like a scary overlord and more like a terrified person if anything.

"Yes? Is this 'Happy Hotel? Did I come to the right place?" Vox already knew that, but he was trying to seem a bit more in tune with his usual self and look normal and not like he had multiple wounds on him.

"Yup! This is the right place! Did you come to check in?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh...Honestly I kinda wasn't expecting that. Was kind of thinking you were gonna try to sucker me into some weird deal for my soul or something like the last guy, but I guess not!"

"Uhhh…" Vox had no clue what she was talking about but decided to skip past it for now.

"Don't worry about that, let's just try to fix you up and get you checked in!" She grabbed Vox's hand and dragged him inside, much to his displeasure.

"Ack! Watch it!" Vox wasn't exactly appreciating the fact he was getting dragged around like a rag-doll.

Charlie decided to get Vox checked in first before anything happened. Charlie's face changed the moment she brought Vox inside, as both of them saw EVERYONE standing there.

Vaggie, Husk, Nifty, Angel Dust and Alastor. All of them were standing right there, and their expressions gave the indication they didn't take too kindly to Vox being present.

'Oh no...NOT HIM!' Vox cursed,'Of all the people, it just had to be Alastor who coincidentally lives in the place I plan on staying. Are you kidding me? My luck is abysmal! And Val's toy is here too! Great!'

'Uh-oh..' Charlie thought.'This is gonna be a problem.' Charlie nervously smiled,"Hey guys…...uh...what's up?"

"Oh don't 'What's up' us! What the fuck, Charlie!?" Vaggie shouted.

"Hey Vaggie, chill! What's with you?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact you brought ANOTHER overlord into our hotel. Why did you think bringing the TV DEMON here was a good idea!?" Vaggie had pulled out her spear, looking ready to use it.

"Not to mention you brought my rival into my business affairs," Alastor pointed out."I do not like demons getting involved in my deals, and Vox being here is obviously going to be a problem. I suggest you take him out so we can forget this ever happened."

"Woah woah woah! Hold it! Guys, this is a HUGE misunderstanding. Vox isn't here to sabotage or do any business with the hotel, at least not the kind you're thinking about."

"Then why is he here?" Husk asked."I mean, no one just shows up while everyone's asleep for no reason."

"Cause he wants to check in?"

"And why would we do that?" Alastor asked,"This sounds pretty suspicious to me. I know Vox much better than you do. I'm not certain what he's planning, but I have the feeling he's trying to get into your good graces by playing a gazelle gambit."

"I don't know,Al. Vox's injuries don't seem like they could be faked...Hell he smells like blood and I ain't even close to him," Angel said.

"It may be, but this could easily be some type of ploy. I don't buy this, this is clearly some type of trap. He's clearly here to cause problems and I say we get rid of him before anything happens."

"Alastor! We can't treat patrons like nuisances just because you have a personal grudge with one of them! You and Vox may have your issues, but can't you set it aside? Besides, LOOK at him him! He's in terrible condition, he can't harm us if he tried!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hmph, not now, but who's to say when he's healed? If you allow him to stay, he'll no doubt try to cause problems for us. Not like I'm the only one who doesn't like him, we're all distrustful of him. And I'm the only one who knows what he's capable of."

Vox narrowed his eyes.'This is ridiculous. If I wanted to harm these people, does Alastor think I'm dumb enough to do so while Charlie is here? She'll kick my ass, especially in my weakened state.'

Vox was ready to defend himself, but Charlie did it for him."Look, I get it. You guys don't like Vox because he's an overlord and Alastor and him have bad-blood between them. However, Vox came at the door and requested to be part of our hotel, and I'm not one to reject demons willingly signing up for rehabilitation. Regardless, Vox is a paying customer and you guys can't just decide to kick him out because you don't like him. Who likes who is not important when it comes to managing this hotel! And while I may not like Vox, I'm not going to stand here while everyone gangs up on him! Got it?"

Surprisingly, everyone agreed, albeit reluctantly. Vox stood back for a moment, nodding his head at Charlie as a silent thanks.

"Don't worry Vox, I won't let anyone try anything. You can count on me!"

Though it was obvious that Alastor and Vaggie weren't fans of Vox being present, though it didn't seem they could do much about it.

Charlie didn't seem like she was changing her mind about Vox staying, so all they could do was silently glare at the TV Demon with contempt. Even while smiling, you could tell Alastor was not happy about this.

'Damned TV...he's got to be after something, this has to be some kind of trick. I know you, Vox. You always try to one-up me. I'll find what you're after...and make sure you pay for ruining my entertainment.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this chap!


	6. Dis-Trust

Vox sighed as he examined his injuries.'Dammit Val, you fucked me up good.' He had bandages wrapped around certain parts of his body. It would take a week to heal completely, but Vox wasn't too concerned. He had been through worse, besides it wasn't like his screen was cracked so it wasn't completely horrible.

Charlie helped Vox bandage himself up, doing her best to cover Vox's deep wounds.

Vox felt a bit uncomfortable; as everyone was watching him get bandaged, especially since Vaggie and Alastor hadn't taken their eyes off of him since he had stepped foot in their establishment. The dis-trust was obvious from the get-go, and a part of Vox was wondering if this was the correct choice given the situation he was in.

"Alright, and that should do it! Got you all patched up, Vox!"

"Thanks.." Vox looked at his suit,'Yup, definitely never wearing this again. Honestly Val damaged my suite more than he damaged me…'

A pity, this was the suit he wore on their first anniversary too. The suit was actually one of the first gifts Val bought him, or rather had Angel Dust buy with Val's credit card because he was too busy to do it himself. It was more or less a bribe than a gift, as Vox had to do…'things' for Val in return, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"So Vox...mind telling us what happened? I mean, you looked like you got in a really bad fight. I doubt anyone managed to do that to you."

"It was nobody." Vox lied. He knew it sounded bad, but he really didn't want to think or talk about the whole incident with anyone at the moment.

Especially not in front of Vaggie and Alastor, who were both hostile towards him. He knew none of the people at the hotel personally and Angel Dust was pretty much the only demon he recognized, as he had seen him perform before and took pictures, but he never spoke to him face to face.

Husk scoffed," That's the biggest lie I've heard someone say since I fell down this damn rabbit hole, and that's saying something."

"Yeah, Husker's right. That's a load of bs. I've heard better lies when I was a mobster. Clearly you got in a scrap and you just don't wanna be honest about it."

"Oh be quiet. It's none of your business."

"I mean, it kinda is." Niffty pointed out,"You just showed out of nowhere while looking like a mess with no explanation all while bleeding all over the floor I just cleaned."

"Well excuse me, I can't exactly control where my blood goes, missy. That's hardly my fault."

"I suggest you watch your attitude around my little darling, Vox! Else you won't like what happens after." Alastor narrowed his eyes, giving Vox a look.

Vox rolled his eyes but remained silent, not wanting to deal with another angry overlord who wanted his blood again. But Vaggie didn't seem like she had her fill yet.

"Hey! You haven't answered the question. Why are you here? Clearly there must be so type of reason you're here, there's gotta be some type of ulterior motive here. Say it now, because I already have to deal with Radio-asshole and his questionable intentions as it is."

'What does she want me to say? My ex tried to obliterate me from the face of hell because I accidently fought back after a no-show date? Like I'm saying that in front of a bunch of strangers and my RIVAL.'

"My reasons for being here are NONE of your business. Though to clear up any misconception, I'm not here to sabotage your project. Believe me, if I wanted to do any harm to your little hotel, I'd done so already." Unlike when Alastor had said a similar line, it sounded less like a threat and more of an apathetic statement.

"Then why are you here?"

"None of your business."

"That's not a reason!"

"Vaggie!" Charlie suddenly put a hand on the moth's shoulder."I think Vox is just...tired. Questioning him after he's been through some tough times won't get us anywhere. It's late and we all should get to bed, we can talk about things in the morning and sort things out. Vox, I know you're probably exhausted, why don't get you a room and take you in?"

"I don't see why not." Vox shrugged, ignoring the suspicious glares he got from the other demons. Charlie led him to a room on the other side of the hall and opened it,"Welcome to the happy hotel, Vox! Enjoy your stay!"

Vox rolled his eyes,"Thanks. I'll try." Vox looked at the room. It wasn't' the studio, but it was better than the streets or some run-down motel, so he settled for it. The furniture was a bit too colorful for his tastes, he planned on re-doing it once he got settled in.

For now, he decided regaining his energy was a top priority. Vox didn't require sleep, but decided that taking a break would at least give him peace and quiet for once.

Vox laid in the bed and muttered,"Night Val-Oh wait...Nevermind.." He had been so used to Val sleeping next to him that it was a habit for him to say that, even while he was by himself.

Yeah...definitely going to try to forget that.

Meanwhile outside, Charlie headed her way back in the main area.

"Did he try anything?" Vaggie asked."Anything suspicious?"

Charlie rolled her eyes,"No Vaggie, he didn't do anything. All I did was let him into his room and let him go to bed. Nothing happened, he barely said a word."

"He's planning something." Alastor said,"There's no way he's here to change. This has to be some type of cover-up. A plan to gain sympathy points as to look innocent and discreet. And from what I'm seeing, I'm afraid to say it worked."

"Alastor, Vaggie! This isn't a cover-up. If Vox wanted to do anything bad, why would he bother staying here? He said it himself, if he wanted to do anything bad, he'd done so already. I don't think he's here to cause us problems. I know none of you guys like him, but give him a chance."

The other hotel residents made a face before sighing. Niffty was the first to give in,"Fair point I guess. I mean, he doesn't seem as bad as I expected, he's just a bit moody."

"Eh, I don't trust him, but if you say so. I'll give him a shot." Husk replied,"Though, I say we should keep an eye on him. Just in case. He's still an overlord, even when he's healing."

"Obviously." Vaggie said,"Which is precisely going to be my job."

"Mine as well." Alastor took after."I know how Vox is, if he's up to anything, I'll know before anyone else does."

"Whatever. As long as he doesn't cause a fight I don't care." Angel muttered."Still, its kinda weird he never mentioned what roughed him up. You'd think someone made him swear to stay silent with the way he reacted."

"Maybe he's just not open to talking about events when they just happened?" Charlie suggested."I'm sure he'll tell us when he feels comfortable. For now, we should just leave him alone about it. Right now, we should all just go to bed and get some sleep."

Everyone agreed, going to their respective rooms. However Alastor and Vaggie's gaze briefly went to where Vox's room was before heading to their eyes.

Charlie shook her head,'This is going to be difficult. I hope I can get them to not be so hostile towards Vox, even if Al and him are rivals, we should try putting that aside while we're here. This IS a rehabilitation center after all. And if an OVERLORD genuinely wants to change, then I guess my idea isn't a complete joke like everyone else sees it as.'


	7. Intentions

The next morning, Vox woke up. Despite his injuries from the previous night, he didn't feel as awful as he should've felt. In fact, he actually felt alive and well in comparison. Guess getting some shut-eye did help ease the pain.

Vox stood up from his bed and prepared to take a shower, however he noticed that Charlie had given him a new suite.

Seeing as the one he was currently wearing was ruined, he considered this a gift. The note on it said,'I noticed your clothes looked kinda torn and I didn't want you to get up looking like that. So I took some things from my father's wardrobe that he never wears and gave it to you! Mom said it was a bit too big for him, so I think this'll fit! Hope you like it!'

"Well that's a good sign. At least she's considerate.' The suit wasn't exactly Vox's style, as the suit had apple motifs on it and Vox didn't particularly care for fruit, but he considered anything Lucifer had was above par to what most demons possessed. The suit was black and gold with tiny silver parts on it.

It's not like he was going back to the Studio to get his old clothes anyhow and if Lucifer complained about the suit being too big, there was a huge chance he wouldn't be asking for it back.

Once Vox finished his shower, he put on Lucifer's old clothes and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly, though the suite was a bit long in the back.

The bowtie had a gold apple in the middle of the bows. The boots were a bit large and added a few inches in height to him. The hat was large and black, resembling the one Lucifer wore, lacking a worn and only having a gold apple on it with a white bow.

Not his style personally, he wasn't one to care for apples or heavenly motifs, but he figured that Charlie was being nice enough to give him a suit her Father didn't want.

Suddenly the door opened to his apartment, Charlie sticking her head inside,"Hey, Vox! Come on out, Vaggie and Niffty cooked breakfast! Don't you want to come down?"

"Uh...sur-"

"GREAT!" Charlie suddenly dragged Vox to the dining area, ignoring his protests at being dragged around.

'What the hell is wrong with her!?' Vox managed to gain his footing, giving Charlie a look."Please refrain from dragging me around like a rag-doll…"

"Oh, sorry!" She replied sheepishly."But anyway, welcome to the hotel, Vox! Everyone's waiting for you!"

"I doubt that."

"Well I've been waiting for you…"

'That actually sounds accurate. At least she's trying to make me feel welcome, though it's not really working..'

Charlie held his hand and walked him to the dining area."Hey guys! Look who I brought!"

"Oh great...he's here. And here I was wondering what was so important that it took you so long to get down…" Vaggie growled.

"Watch it, moth girl." Vox sneered.

"Vox, Vaggie, stop arguing. Please."

"Fine...But I still got my eyes on him."

"You literally have one working eye."

Vaggie scowled,"Grrrrr…"

"Vox, enough."

"Ok ok, I'll stop."

Everyone started eating….well Vox drank but that's beside the point. Vox still didn't exactly feel welcomed as Alastor and Vaggie were silently giving him death stares and with the exception of Charlie, everyone else seemed like they just had to give him a few glances from time to time.

'God, it's like I'm some type of science project that everyone has to lay eyes on. For a rehabilitation center they sure seem judgy..'

Which is why Vox was eager to finish his drink and leave. Soon after, everyone began doing their jobs at the hotel. Vaggie and Charlie managed the paperwork, Husk was at the bar with Angel following shortly behind and Niffty cleaned the table.

Vox leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he watched everyone do their thing. However, he felt a familiar pair of eyes gaze into him with the sound of static cling.

A static voice suddenly asked,"Can't say I'm a fan of your outfit, Vox. Reminds me of someone I know. Tell me, are you really that much a copy-cat that you'd steal another's look? What would his highness say if he saw you in clothes similar to his?"

Vox scoffed,"It's not my outfit, Radio. And for your information, I didn't steal anyone's look, Charlie gave me one of Lucifer's old get-ups, claimed it was too big for him and gave it to me. Believe me, I'd never wear this overly tacky hat if I didn't have to."

"That certainly explains a lot. Though I believe I should get it matter at hand. I know you do not believe in Charlie's little...fantasy project. Honestly the idea of redemption is laughable, especially since most of us lost our chances up in heaven long ago. Tell me, what's your game? There's obviously something you want from the demon belle, what is it? It must be something good if you came here in person."

Vox glared at Alastor, shaking his head."Look, Radio, I'm not here to mess up your little 'entertainment' project as you call it. I want nothing out of Charlie and I don't want to be a part of your little game of sorts."

"Like I'm going to believe that. There has to be something you want from her...Like her soul?"

"Why the hell would I want her soul? Is that what you tried?"

"I did indeed try, but I'm afraid Charlie's not as naive as I expected. She didn't seem open to the soul exchange."

"Wise choice honestly. I wouldn't hand over my soul either."

"Hmph. Of course you'd say that. However, I know you're after something. Tell me, what is it? Is it power you want from her? Money? Desire?"

'I'm literally getting interrogated by my rival. This isn't how I envisioned myself getting 'redeemed' would be like.'

Vox rolled his eyes."Alastor, I'm not here for Charlie. I'm here because I want to change and I'm gonna give this redemption thing a shot. While your intentions may be questionable, I'm being honest as I can be when I say I do not want anything out of Charlie or her family. I just want to see if this redemption thing will work."

Alastor narrowed his eyes. He could read people like books for the most part, rarely did anyone's intentions escape his fixated gaze. Despite his hatred against Vox, he couldn't sense any ulterior motives(given the place they were this was surprising).

Even Angel only volunteered initially because he wanted a cheap room and the redemption thing was an afterthought.

He sensed no lies behind Vox's claim and that genuinely shocked him.

For Vox, an overlord of all people, to want to genuinely change was mind-blowing, and Alastor knew better than anyone that there had to be a reason behind this change of heart. Even if Vox didn't want anything to do with Charlie and Alastor's business affairs, Alastor still didn't trust him. He had a feeling Vox's presence would cause problems not only for himself, but for everyone else.

While Alastor did want others to fail, he didn't want his rival being a part of the reason why, as other's failing on their own was more entertaining than Vox pulling something from behind the scenes.

"Even then, I doubt you came to this conclusion without a reason. Assuming those injuries of yours weren't faked, did you injure yourself to gain sympathy?"

"No. I'd never do that. I'm not insane enough to hurt myself to create this tall-tale. Unlike some people, I'm not some overly card-carrying villain who creates these scenarios to hurt myself to get some pity card. Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to not be questioned for once. Now move it." Vox moved past Alastor and headed to his room.

Alastor shook his head.'There's no way he thought of redeeming himself for no reason. There's got to be a reason for this.'

Alastor knew how Vox was, if the idea of redemption came to him, it was because outer forces pushed him into the idea. There was clearly something at play here, and the Radio Demon intended to find out. Thankfully, he knew how to play the long game well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys!


	8. I Would've Done So By Now

As time went by, Vox hardly noticed his wounds, as they had healed completely and stopped causing him pain It was taking him a while to get used to the fact he was wearing Lucifer's unwanted clothes as they weren't his style, but it was better than going back to the Studio and getting Val on him.

Honestly Vox took less of an issue with where he was staying and more with the people was with. At the studio, he only had to deal with Val's mood-swings and Velvet's axe-crazy nature. While that was a handful, it wasn't like there were more than two of them. Sometimes Vark messed something up, but otherwise he was manageable.

Now he had to deal with Vaggie, who he considered Val but weaker given her aggressive mood around him. She literally never took her eyes off of him and looked on the verge of telling him off constantly, with Charlie being the only person who could get her to calm down.

He despised Alastor and the feeling was mutual. Even if Alastor was aware he had no intention of getting involved with his business affair, it was obvious he still didn't trust him. Not like Vox did, so that was ok with him.

Husk didn't seem to care too much about Vox, but even Vox would be lying if he couldn't see the blatant dis-trust coming from the cat. Niffty was nicer, but even she seemed a bit wary around him.

Vox knew they were Alastor's little workers, so that was to be expected. He had heard of them on Vox-stagram, but he never truly interacted with them prior to arriving at the he knew was that Alastor pretty much had them under his beck and call and that they were his servants of chaos for all intents and purposes.

Angel Dust was the only demon didn't seem to mind his presence, though it was obvious he didn't trust him. In the very least, he didn't stare at him 24/7, so he considered the spider slightly less annoying than everyone else. Though he couldn't help but feel irritated when he saw the spider as he knew how much Val favored him.

The only person who didn't treat Vox like some type of ticking time bomb was Charlie, who seemed a bit over enthusiastic that an overlord was GENUINELY trying to change. Considering how most demons thought her idea was laughable, an overlord deciding that he wanted to give her hotel a chance she considered it a break-through of the highest order.

Even Angel Dust was reluctant and she had to prod him just to get him on board, Vox showing up at her doorstep and asking to change was a step-up in the right direction to her, and she was intent on keeping it this way.

Vox however, was on his phone. He had been separating himself from Val financially, since he and Val co-owned a lot of things so he decided to remove himself from them. After the mess he caused, he thought it was a better idea to separate himself from Val for good.

'That should do it.' He thought as he finished the task. It's not like he needed Val, he was already rich on his own without him and he had plenty of workers under his command. Though he knew the moment Val found out, it was going to be ugly.

He knew how much Val liked his money, and with Vox being the TV Demon, he got a lot of things done cheaper than they would have been without him.

It had been over a week since he had arrived at the hotel. Everyone was slowly tolerating his presence, though Vaggie and Alastor still had their qualms about him, it wasn't as bad as it was the first day.

Besides, he knew that only Charlie or Alastor could realistically hurt him, and with how pacifistic Charlie was it was unlikely she would fight him unless forced.

And if Alastor even tried hurting Vox without reason Charlie would sic herself on him. So unless the Radio Demon wanted to deal with Charlie's wrath, it was unlikely he'd attack Vox while Charlie was around.

The redemption idea was a long-shot, but Vox was willing to give it a try. It was the only option he had and considering Charlie pretty much saved his ass, he considered himself grateful that Lucifer didn't raise her to be a remorseless sociopath.

Honestly, he considered himself in debt to her, as without Charlie he would have gotten kicked out of the hotel and who knows what else.

So when Charlie was discussing her plans with the others, they were talking about advertising for the hotel, as so far they only had posters and the failed advertisement on 666 news, which went terribly.

"Ok , can you guys think of any ways we can advertise the hotel? Maybe we can-"

"No singing."

"Aw man…Seriously Vag?"

"Yes. Considering how the last musical you performed went, we should avoid doing any songs. We're already seen as a laughing stock, let's not make it worse by adding another musical into the mix."

"Perhaps we should try something demons might actually listen to? Like a professional talk-show!"

"This isn't a fucking talk-show, shit-lord. This is a rehabilitation center, we got to look good! We've had enough people booing at us earlier."

"How about a strip club?" Angel suggested,"That'll get tons of people coming."

"Angel, this isn't a club. This is a place for demons to rehabilitate. We don't need people doing that crap here! It's bad enough Alastor brought a damn bar in here, we don't need this place turning into vice paradise like everywhere else in this pit!"

"I don't get why having a bar is such a big deal." Husk said."The booze tastes good and I don't see the problem."

"You're an alcoholic, of course you'd say that." Vagige rolled her eyes."Look, we need something that won't get us laughed at. Any ideas that haven't been shot down?"

"How about a feather dusting competition?"

"How does that help anyone?"

"Dunno, just kinda thought about it." Niffty said.

"Alright, any other ideas? Cause I've got nothing. And I'd really appreciate some useful feedback for once."

Vox looked up."Actually, I think I might be able to help."

"How the hell would you be able to help us?" Vaggie asked flatly.

"Are you serious? I'm the TV DEMON and you're asking how I can help you advertise? Really?"

"What are you planning, Vox? It seems awfully convenient you decide now is the time to open your mouth about your usefulness. Any particular reason for that?" Alastor asked.

> Vox scoffed,"Alastor, I've said it once and I'll say it again. If I wanted to sabotage this hotel…" Vox's form became more demonic and his echoed voice became distorted and glitchy, _ **"I wOuLd'Ve DoNe So By NoW…"**_

Everyone else backed away in terror, Alastor being the only one who wasn't phased by Vox's transformation, only narrowing his eyes at the threat. Vox reverted back into his normal form, folding his arms and giving everyone looks.

"Now, do I make myself clear to you all? Or do I need to repeat myself?"

"No need, Vox!" Charlie ushered."You've made your point quite vividly! We understand, right guys?"

There were rushed 'yes's' and 'yeahs' in response.

Vaggie and Alastor reluctantly nodding their heads.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, back to the topic at hand. As you're all aware, I have a standing being in control of television. If you want this hotel of yours to be successful and seen better in the eyes of the populace, a better advertisement is key."

"That sounds about right, but do you have any ideas?"

"I have a few. I'm much more experienced than you all when it comes to these things. Though we'll need to tone down on the singing and fighting this time."

"This time? Wait, are we going back to the new station?" Charlie asked, cringing knowing that Katie was there.

"Obviously. That's the fastest way we're creating an advertisement. I just need to get some people on board and I think we'll be set. You'll need to come with me though."

"Of course, I'll gladly-"

"I'm going too." Vaggie said,"Just in case anything happens."

"Wonderful, the more the merrier!"

'Ugh...seriously?' Vox thought."Whatever. Let me just call them real quick to schedule a meeting asap." Vox pulled out his phone, after getting ahold of a demon the other end there was a back and forth conversation."Uh-huh...Yeah...Mhm...Great, We're on our way. Alright ladies, we got a meeting to be at. I've just got a hold of an associate of mine, he sent a uber our way. He'll be here soon."

"Yay!"

"Tch. That's good, I guess."

"Hey Al, are you ok with watching the hotel for us while we're away?" Charlie asked.

"Of course! No problem whatsoever. I'll manage everything just fine. However, are you sure I can't assist? Just in case your little friend over there does anything."

"Alastor, Vox is fine. We'll be ok! Don't worry, we'll be right back!"

Suddenly there was a beep outside.

"Guess our rides here."Vox opened the door."Alright,let's go!"

They got into the car and sped off to 666 news station. Alastor watched before narrowing his eyes.'You know, I'd take Charlie's word, but I suppose I should be cautious. Better have an eye on them.' Alastor summoned a shadow puppet and told it to go after them, to which it did.'Let's see if Vox is being truthful about his intentions.'


	9. The News Station

The moment they arrived at the news-station, Charlie and Vaggie weren't going to lie, they felt a bit nervous. Seeing as how the last time they went here they got laughed at, it was hard not to feel a bit worried, especially since said event happened a month and a half ago.

Still Vox insisted it wouldn't go like last time, as not only did they have him on their side, but if they made a much more presentable case, he was certain that getting the hotel a better reputation was imminent.

"Look, the plan is simple, follow my lead and I'm certain I can convince them to give you guys another chance."

"How can you be so sure?" Vaggie asked,"What if they just laugh at us again?"

"I doubt that'll be an issue while I'm around. I own this place, they wouldn't dare mock a person I'm doing business with. Besides, I think if we make a good case here we might not have to worry about too much opposition. All we have to do is make this look enticing."

"Enticing? Like how? Like a music-"

"No musicals." Vox said."That didn't fare well for your reputation last time. If we don't want to get laughed out of the room, we should remain professional and straightforward during this meeting and during our plans to advertise."

"Yeah, Charlie. This is serious. We can't mess up this time. And while I hate admitting it, the TV has a point, we'll get nowhere singing songs about rainbows and unicorns."

"If we're going to sell this,we should try appealing to what sinners realistically would want. Face it, most of the people down here don't give a damn about being a better person and are content with their afterlife. However if we can appeal to those who hate being here and want an escape, that'll be a potential to the masses is the only way to go about this."

"Oh ok. Well that sounds great but what about the guys in there? What will they say when we get up there?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm the boss, they have to green-light what I say. Though I suggest you let me do the talking, the last time you were here it wasn't' very pretty. We should avoid violence if we want to make ourselves look good as well, meaning no spears."

Vaggie scowled,"Its for self-defence…"

"Just don't pull it out in front of my associates, knowing how you are you'll likely threaten those who do say anything bad against you. Right now, we don't need that hair-trigger temper of yours giving way. And understand this, I'm doing the talking, so just follow my lead and I think we'll be fine."

Charlie and Vaggie nodded, the latter reluctantly doing so. They entered the station, Vox making his presence known the moment he stepped inside. Everyone began acting more up-tight and strict, Vox being present making a chain-reaction for the workers to make themselves look more competent.

Charlie and Vaggie were ignored, or in the very least, if they did notice, mocking them wasn't seen as a good idea while Vox tagged along. They went into the elevator, leaving at the top floor with a room full of demons.

Charlie and Vaggie recognized two of them, dreading one of their presence. Katie and Tom were there, though it was the former who they were concerned about. They knew Katie didn't forget about the beat-down or the interview they had, and given it was only a month ago it was doubtful it slipped her mind.

'Oh boy, here we go.' Charlie thought.'I hope Vox knows what he's doing. This looks like a tough crowd.'

'He better not mess this up. This is our one shot at getting taken seriously.' Angel Dust had made things harder by participating in the turf-war and ruining what little credibility they had. Vaggie hated to admit it but Vox was essentially their closest bet to not having this be an utter failure.

"Hello everyone. I've called you here for a meeting and-"

"What are those TWO doing here?" Katie asked,"After the mess they made I'm surprised anyone thought bringing them here was a good idea."

"Katie, they are my guests. Princess Charlie and Vaggie are here to promote their hotel and I'm going to sponsor and advertise it."

Everyone remained silent before bursting out laughing. Charlie shrunk, remembering this was the reaction she was given the moment she finished her song, Vaggie made a face, knowing they were mocking them again.

Vox raised an eyebrow,"Uh….Did I say something funny because I don't believe anything I said was humorous."

"Vox, you can't be serious right?" One demon asked."I mean, are you really gonna sponsor this hotel? Doesn't seem like something you'd do honestly."

"Yeah,is there like something going on between you two? Like this has to be a bribe." Kaite stated."No way is this genuine."

"I don't get what you are talking about. I'm being genuine when I say I'm sponsoring them. There's nothing going on between us. We're simply conducting business. I want to advertise a commercial for them, considering how….abysmal Charlie's last performance went."

They were all still staring at Vox, still thinking this was some type of prank, like they were waiting for him to say, 'Just Kidding!'

"Vox, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Think about the rating if we support this thing! This can't happen!"

"Yeah, this is a bad call. This hotel will cause our rating to drop if we advertise it. None of the sinners down here care about some girl's fantasy project."

"Exactly what I said," Katie pointed out,"Vox, this is a terrible idea. Not only are you hosting this tux-wearing royal big-shot after her little explosion, but you're still thinking advertising her dead-on arrival hotel is going to do us any good. Her first customer participated in a turf war when he was supposed to be 'redeeming' himself, so obviously this hotel is a failure if Angel Dust can't even behave himself for more than five minutes."

Charlie had enough and shouted,"That was a fluke! He made a mistake! He's still a work in progress!"

"More like worthless progress. Look, I don't know what you said to Vox to make him think giving you guys a chance was a good idea, but I'm just going to say it here, this is a waste of time, money and effort. Nobody in this pit is going to care one bit about redeeming themselves, especially if this is how their patrons act. This project of yours is going to end up just like how you'll be by the time next extermination rolls around, worthless, pathetic and useless."

Vaggie was prepared to charge, ready to pull out her spear when-

"Take that back, Katie. Apologize to Charlie at once." Vox said."

"What? But it's true, I'm not taking back what's obviously true. Why should I apologize for saying what's factually correct?"

 **"TaKe ThAt BaCk, KiLlJoY…"** Vox sneered, his voice becoming glitchy and hard to decipher. **"I'm NoT aSkInG...Do It ElsE yOu'Ll FaCe tHe CoNsEqUeNcEs."**

Katie backed off, seeing her boss was becoming more monstrous by the second,"Alright, sorry!"

Vox reverted back to his original form, still giving her a look."Anymore insults towards Charlie and you'll be out of a job. Got that? I won't hesitate firing you if that's how you treat my business partners..."

"Yes sir."

"And the same goes for the rest of you. Remember your place, you work under me, and this is my business. Got it? Meaning what I say goes. Anyone who disagrees will be the first audience to witness true terror and be out of a job in the process.."

Everyone seemed to get the memo, nodding their heads quickly.

"Good. Now, lets start on the advertising and get this thing on air as soon as possible. Make it pronto, I don't have all day."

Once this was finished, Charlie approached Vox."Thanks for helping me back there, Vox. Probably would've gotten laughed out of this place had you not been there. And Vaggie probably would've killed someone…"

"Don't mention it. I owe you one, you saved my ass back at the hotel. It's the least I could do. I don't know what would have happened had you not helped me. All I know is it'd be much worse than where I currently am."

"No problem Vox, I'll help a demon in need of anyone, overlord or not! Thank you, you're the best!" She gave Vox a hug(he literally didn't know how to respond but allowed her to do so.)

Charlie was particularly jumping in the air with excitement,'Now I'll be taken seriously! This is the best news I've ever had! YAY!"

As Charlie began dancing, Vaggie decided to approach Vox from behind.

Vaggie narrowed her eyes."Hmph. Guess you did it, huh?"

"Of course I did. I'm not incompetent. I sense the distrust in your eyes, still not a fan of me."

"Obviously not. You may have helped us, but I still don't like you. Good thing you kept your word, else my spear would have gone up to your face."

Vox scoffed,"Like you'll get close enough.I'm superior to you in every way."

"Regardless, let's make one thing clear. I don't trust you whatsoever. I don't like you at all. But, I'm willing to tolerate you as long as you don't try anything. Because if I find out you're trying to hurt Charlie...I'll make you regret it."

"Believe me, hurting Charlie is the last thing I'd do. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me all your opinions on this chapter and this story so far! I'm eager to here feedback on this story!


	10. Worth A Shot

After 'persuading' everyone to give Charlie's hotel another chance, they did wonders at producing advertisements worthy of being green-lit. As much as Charlie loved singing her songs about rainbows, this seemed to have a better effect than the last interview did.

Even Vaggie couldn't deny that Vox knew what he was doing, granted he was the TV DEMON so it was to be expected he'd know how to sell something. And the best part, to the disbelief of everyone around?

It fucking worked.

Vox wasn't lying when he said he hired professionals and that his threats to fire them must've been the kicker needed to make the advert just spectacular. Given Vox was still an overlord, this reaction was perfectly understandable.

The moment they got back from the station, Charlie explained the good news, though Alastor already seemed to be aware of this, as his shadow had already told him prior to their arrival what had happened and the events that took place.

"And now thanks to Vox, they created an advertisement for us and it's gonna be all over hell! I bet the reception will be way better now!"

"How are you sure about that?" Angel asked."I mean, no offense everyone still considers this idea far-fetched at best. Are you sure one ad is gonna change their minds?"

"Believe me, once you cut out all the singing and talks about rainbows and unicorns and replace it with things demons actually care about, like seeing their families in the afterlife and being given a second chance, certain demons will listen." Vox stated.

"So when's it running?" Husk asked.

"Soon. Though I'll give you all a preview." Vox swapped his screen and allowed himself to project the ad his employees made.

The other hotel residents were a bit shocked, it was rather high quality and rather well made. It told about how the hotel planned on giving demons who genuinely wanted to change a chance to go to heaven and rehabilitate themselves. Unlike how Charlie went about it, the lack of rainbows and songs seemed to interest them, no one was laughing or showing any signs of amusement, even Alastor's smile was more or less just a part of him and his eyes were neutral.

By the end, everyone is convinced that it would have a better reception compared to how it went originally. Granted, it wasn't that hard given how bad they had bombed the interview, so anything Vox did would likely make things easier for the hotel.

"Damn. Guess you were telling the truth." Angel said."Maybe they'll actually listen this time."

"I wouldn't be too sure, this idea of Charlie's is still rather far-fetched." Alastor pointed out."Not as entertaining as the last one, but it's not bad I suppose."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Vox asked.

"Take it as you will, I wouldn't go that far. This is simply not an absolute disaster like the last one, not exactly hard to achieve."

"Hmph."

That was the closest Vox was going to get to a compliment from Alastor. It was an improvement at least. Considering how Al and him weren't at each other's necks this was definitely a step in the right direction. Wasn't exactly friendship or anything, but it was tolerating each other's presence that would make living here slightly less problematic.

"So is this thing going to be put on the big screen by tomorrow?" Niffty asked.

"Should be. My workers know how to do their jobs and they better not screw up something as basic as projecting an ad. It'll go on every station that hell actually watches, so I imagine we'll at least gain interest in some demons by the time it's over. Besides, I can always have another one green-lit for you, not to mention create things like bill-boards and what not if we want more attention."

"REALLY!?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Ye-"

"SQUEEE! Thank you, Vox! This is amazing! We're gonna be taken seriously!"

Vox didn't know how to react when Charlie hugged him, rarely did he LET anyone touch him let alone hug him. Had it been anyone else they would have gotten shoved off of him, but instead he allowed her to do so.

"Erm...thanks…." Vox did his best to not appear uncomfortable, though Charlie was a bit stronger than she looked and her grip was a bit….suffocating."Could you like let me go? I'm getting suffocated."

"Oh sorry! Forgot my own strength!"

Guess she wasn't Lucifer's daughter for nothing.

Vox brushed himself off, everyone seemed happy at the moment, though Vaggie and Alastor still weren't fans of him, it seemed they had backed off for now. Regardless of their dislike of him, Vox was proving to be a viable ally and his gratitude towards Charlie was genuine so far.

They may not have trusted him, but he wasn't doing anything bad, so they left him , Charlie would get on with them if they showed outward hostility towards Vox after the huge favor he had done for them.

'Maybe this redemption thing will work out…' Vox thought to himself. It was a long-shot and honestly Vox was a bit uncertain, but a part of him was hoping that Charlie's plan would work. He may not have thought much about the cleanse prior, seeing it as a necessary evil, but perhaps maybe things would change if they kept up like this.

Perhaps he could change as well.

Vox smiled,'Maybe this redemption thing is worth it after all…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think below, love to hear your thoughts on this story so far!


	11. Old Photos And Memories

The ad certainly was a hit, at least in comparison to the interview. Charlie was shocked to see demons seemed to be taking the idea seriously after the commercial and while nobody had shown up, she had seen demons eyeing the hotel with interest. Some people were talking positively about the hotel, which considering how they bombed the last show they were on, was a huge improvement.

Alastor and Vaggie still held their distrust of Vox, however they'd be lying by saying Vox hadn't made himself useful. Alastor didn't like Vox being his business, but seeing as the more people who saw the hotel and actually considered joining meant more entertainment for him, he didn't complain too much.

Besides, he and Charlie could always do their business privately, so this wasn't an issue.

Vaggie still didn't trust Vox's intentions, feeling something else was at play,but as long as he played nice, she was unable to do much of anything, especially considering how superior he was in terms of strength. All she could really do was give him looks and pointlessly threaten him with her spear.

Besides, Vox did seem genuinely grateful that Charlie saved him, overlord or not, Vox did seem to value his word as long as you aided him in return.

And thus, things started to go smoothly. Vox was helping out with the hotel and for an overlord, was not acting like a complete jerk for the most part. The rest of the staff was still getting used to Vox's presence, and while it was a bit far to say that they trusted him, they were beginning to slowly lower their guard around him.

Charlie had to admit, she didn't expect things to go this well when Vox showed up, but apparently allowing him to stay was the correct decision despite the backlash she had received from the other residents.

Still, weeks progressed, Vox had eventually managed to stay over at the hotel for over an entire month and he had no plans on leaving. Charlie was ecstatic of course, as this was a good thing in her book.

After finishing an errand with Alastor, Charlie was as happy as can be. With Alastor and Vox's assistance, the hotel had a much better reputation and they had gotten better advertisement. Compared to how the interview went, things were going stellar.

"Phew! That went well! Things are already looking up!" If things kept up, they might fully regain their reputation sooner or later and she wouldn't be seen as a laughing stock!

At the moment most demons had gone to their rooms, busy with their own things for the most part.

As Charlie walked past the counter, she noticed a phone had been left on the table. It didn't seem to resemble any phone that she recognized or seen anyone use. It must've belonged to Vox, as she had seen everyone else's phone(Alastor didn't have one for obvious reasons) and the phone didn't look anything like the ones she had seen. It looked more expensive and up to date compared to the ones she had seen the others use.

'I know I shouldn't but….its not like Vox is here. I'm sure he won't mind me taking a little peek, right?'

She saw a picture of a large hammerhead shark that towered over most demons. The shark was light blue with a white underbelly. They had huge beady eyes and sharp teeth. She saw an entire tab had been created around the shark on Vox's phone as well.

'Aww...that shark looks so cute! I wanna pet him! What a cutie!' The shark gave Fat-Nuggets a run for his money in terms of cuteness. She was pretty cooing and squealing over it, not noticing Vox was standing right behind her with an irritated look on his face.

"Ahem."

"Hm? Oh hiiiiiii Vox, whatcha doing here? I totally wasn't looking snooping through your phone or anything…"

"Uh-huh..Look, just give me back my phone, Charlie."

"But Vox, these photos are adorable!"

"Princess…"

"But, Vox! The shark is precious, she's so cute and-"

"Vark is not a female."

"Vark? What is his name?"

"Yes. He's my pet. With that out of the way, can you please hand me my phone back?"

"Sorry!" She handed it back, Vox rolling his eyes.

'Cant even leave my phone alone unattended for five minutes without someone trying to grab it. Now I see why Velvet's clingy when it comes to her phone, because someone will always end up trying to pry through your privacy while you aren't aware of it.'

Vox then noticed Charlie was looking over his shoulder, her face squished against his shoulder."Vox...Vox..I wanna see...more."

"What are you talking about? More what?"

"Sharkie! I want more sharkie."

"Prince-"

"Pwease Vox? Pwease, I just wanna see a few more photos…"

Sighing, he reluctantly scroll through the album he had, Charlie eagerly watching the photos, constantly saying,'Aww..' or 'He's so precious' or 'What a cutie'.

"Vox, Vark is so adorable! I wish I could hug him!"

"Wouldn't suggest it, he's stronger than he looks." Vark was pretty violent when not supervised, so Vox ended up trying to make sure he didn't jump on him and crack his screen or ruin his outfit back at the studio.

"It'd be so worth it! Say, why don't you bring him here?"

"What?"

"You know, bring Vark to the hotel?"

Vox frowned,"I'd love it just that…"

"That what? Oh, I know! You think we have a no pet policy! Don't worry, Vox! The happy hotel is completely fine with pets of all sizes, so as long as they don't you know take up the whole building or whatever! You're free to bring him here, he'll be welcomed like another member of the family!"

"Uhh...Charlie as kind as that sounds, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not? She asked,"I mean we're fine with pets Vox. Angel even brought his pet pig with him! It's perfectly fine to bring your shark here. I know he's not a common pet, but he's welcome to stay."

"No you don't understand I can't bring him here."

"Why not? What's wrong with bringing Vark here? I mean, sure the others will be a bit freaked out. A shark is here and that he's your pet, but I'm sure we can discuss this and work it out. Vaggie might get a bit antsy but it's nothing too serious I'm sure!"

"No Charlie, this is different. I can't bring him here, I just can't."

"What? What does that mean? Is this something different? Like a separate issue of some kind? We can talk about it if you'd like….if you're comfortable that is."

Vox made a face. He didn't really know how to tell Charlie about the situation. He'd love to go back for Vark but he knew that Val or Velvet would likely notice if he successfully managed to take Vark back without getting caught. Not to mention the fact Vark was a ten foot tall shark and would be hard to hide.

Vox didn't want people knowing of his location, he rarely went out since he arrived at the hotel and he made his leaving rather discreet. Attracting attention was usually his thing, but when he was at the hotel he decided to put it off for now.

"Thanks for asking, but I'll have to decline. It's personal and I'd rather not talk about it.." He didn't want to drag Charlie into the mix.

"Vox, I won't laugh. You can always tell me…"

"No thanks, I'm fine." He smiled, though you could tell it was fake."Your concern is appreciated, but I don't need it. I just...need to be alone for a while…."

"Vox...it's ok. You don't have to talk about it now, we can always talk about it later….if you want…"

"I don't want your help, I don't need it. Just leave me alone." He suddenly walked to his room before she could say anything else.

Charlie frowned, from the way Vox was looking at the album he must've missed his pet dearly. He had been at the hotel for over a month and she had grown fond of him. She wondered why Vox couldn't just go back to the studio for him, as she knew Vox lived there.

'Something must've happened back there...Vox says he 'can't' go back to the place he lives then something must be wrong…' She wanted to help him, but Vox didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it and brushed her off when she tried to get answers. Angel Dust had reacted a similar way when she tried to comfort him, only for him to give her finger before rushing to his room.

Vox sighed as he locked himself in his room. He looked at the old photos of himself and the gang, Vark being on the back. He hated admitting it, but while Charlie was nice, it didn't feel the same. He wouldn't consider anyone other than Charlie a friend, as the rest at best were acquaintances and Alastor was his rival.

As much as he missed his friends, Vox knew he'd never be welcomed back to the Studio after the mess that occurred. The hotel was his safe-haven from Val and while it required him to jump ship, he wouldn't trade for anything.

Vox looked at the photos of one of the happier times at the studio and smiled,"Hope you two are alright." He pointed at Vark and Velvet in the photo,"Sorry I couldn't go back for you two. I promise that one day I'll see you again, but until then we have to remain separated.'

It's for the best that they remained apart, because he knew the moment his old life caught up with him things would get messy.

Vox went to bed, clutching his phone to his chest. He hoped the others were doing fine without him, because he didn't want to think about what was going on in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnx for 1000 hits! Tell me what you think guys, keep up the support!


	12. The Studio

Time went on, months had passed. By now, Vox had stayed at the hotel for almost three months.

While everything at the hotel could be described as happy and stable, things weren't so good outside the rest of hell. When Vox left, the repercussions of leaving the Studio life had affected everyone else.

When Vox left, he took all those he had under contract with him, meaning they had no obligation to help Val legally with anything. Once this became clear, Val was beyond furious with this news. He was still not over the punch to the face, but to know Vox had pretty much removed himself from his affairs was a step too far in his book.

It didn't help the media had noticed Vox had pretty much vanished and nobody knew where he was. Questions and rumors flew around, and everyone was looking for answers, but nobody could get them.

Headlines like 'Triple V broken' and TV Overlord mysteriously absent flew around, all the demons in hell had their eye on the remaining V's, both of whom were about as uniformed as the rest of hell was of Vox's whereabouts.

Since Vox wasn't here to take his anger out on, he decided to give the sum of his bad mood to his employees instead, all of whom were confused why the hell Val was in a terrible mood since none of them had done anything and it lasted for months.

At the moment, keeping Val in a neutral state was pretty much the best they could do. Even that was considered a trouble for most as Val's mood had taken a massive plunge and was easily irritable in comparison to how he usually was.

Velvet was at the studio, boredly scrolling on her phone. Ever since Vox left, things had gone south for everyone. Nobody expected Vox's disappearance to have such a negative effect, and with him gone everyone was miserable and bitter.

Val was in a mood, and everyone else was miserable, or at least more miserable than before.

Even Velvet had a hard time keeping up her clownish upbeat attitude. Vox hadn't contacted anyone in the studio for ages and nobody knew where he went. At first, Velvet thought this was just another break-up that got a bit more violent than usual.

However, as days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, it was getting clear that this was no ordinary breakup. Usually whenever they fought like this, they'd get back by the end of the week or two at most, but it had been THREE MONTHS and Vox hadn't stepped foot in the studio.

By now, even Velvet couldn't deny the obvious…It was unlikely Vox was ever coming back.

Attempts to contact Vox ended with her getting nowhere. Vox likely blocked her number and he wasn't active on Vox-stagram, so Velvet had no clue where Vox could be. From what Val said, this was the same reaction he got, so it was likely Vox had cut contact with them to avoid any trouble.

'Where the hell could he be!? It's like he disappeared off the face of hell! This breakup must be something serious if he ran off like this and didn't even give us a call!'' She didn't get too many details about what happened, all she knew was that a fight broke out and from the looks of how messy the studio was, it got bad.

Suddenly, Vark came up to her on the couch.

"What is it Varky?"

He nudged her, looking at the photo of Vox and giving her a sad look.

"I know boy, you miss him too. Maybe he'll come back…." Velvet doubted that, but she was trying to cheer up the shark despite Vox having been gone for months.

Vark didn't seem so sure, looking down. Velvet tried thinking of a way to cheer him up, grabbing on his snacks and saying,"Hey Vark! Fetch!"

Vark stared at the treat. Instead of going after it, he just slumped over and boredly laid down.

Velvet frowned, she tried this before and she got the same result. Vark was pretty much depressed when Vox left and rarely left his post at the door unless it was for food. Sometimes not even that could get him to move. It was like the shark was barely functioning without Vox.

"Come on Vark, eat something!" She wasn't good with pets and basically had to take care of Vark for the time Vox wasn't there. With Vox gone, she had to do everything with Vark, as Val didn't like the shark in the first place and told her it was her responsibility."Come on! Eat!"

Vark boredly looked at the treat, sniffing it before taking it in his mouth...and tossing it aside.

Velvet huffed, this always ended up happening. Vark barley ate nowadays, she had to practically force him to do basic things. Vox was usually the one who ended up doing these things, like taking Vark out for a walk and feeding him, so with him absent, Vark was forced to rely on Velvet to do these things…

Granted Vark was smart and tall enough to reach the shelf, but he was in such a mood that Velvet had to do it herself.

Hell, Velvet was the only person who bothered trying to take care of him and she wasn't the greatest. She had to follow SPECIFIC instructions to make sure she didn't accidentally kill him. Velvet had killed tons of her pets before because of how chaotic she was, thankfully Vark was more durable and far less likely to be injured, but still Vox had given her a list on how to care for him in a way where she couldn't possibly mess up.

Velvet made a face, whenever her 'dad's fought, it was usually over something minor and they'd get back together sooner or later. However, it seemed like Vox was serious this time and wasn't coming back home. His absence pretty much caused hell itself to stop functioning the way it usually did and with no one aware where he had gone, things weren't looking good for the time being.

'You know, I knew Vox was important, but I didn't know it'd be this lonely and boring without him around…' Val was busy with his work affairs and Velvet's only company was Vark, but even then, it wasn't like he could talk or was a person.

Velvet boredly reached for the remote and turned on the TV, normally she didn't care about watching it but honestly she had nothing better to do.

Velvet suddenly noticed an advertisement playing, she'd probably ignore it if it wasn't about that weird hotel.

"Hm? Vark, remember that crazy girl with that stupid idea of redeeming people? She actually managed to get an ad on TV. Wonder if it's a disaster like how her interview went." Velvet and Vark listened, the former being shocked to see that the ad didn't include any singing or anything about rainbows.

Instead, it appealed to demons who were unsatisfied with their afterlife and wanted to try changing for the sake of an escape. Velvet was no smartie, but compared to how Charlie's laughable idea sounded, she had a hard time believing that Charlie was the idea-man behind this ad. It seemed too...mature and well thought out for her.

Velvet always considered Charlie a spoiled child whose head was in the clouds, so she doubted that Charlie came up with this, as there were no rainbows or songs inside whatsoever. 

The longer Velvet watched, the longer she realized there were multiple ads and posters, Charlie apparently had kick-started the hotel and while they didn't have any new clients she had heard about, her reputation was a lot more positive than it was earlier, much to her shock.

'Where the hell did she get the support for this stuff? There's no way after how she bombed the last interview anyone would take her crap seriously! This redemption stuff is a load of crap and now people are listening to a word she says?'

Everyone considered Charlie's hotel a joke, now, while there were reasonable doubts and mockery, it had toned down to the point some started considering its potential. As crazy as Velvet was, she wasn't dumb, she knew Charlie wasn't the type of person to think things through or at least be able to plan things out.

Sure, she could believe someone helped her, but to the extent of making an ad palpable to the general populace? And not being kicked out of a new station for her atrocious form last time? Something was up, and Velvet had a feeling she knew why. 

'I wonder...maybe Val and I should go check this place out. See what's so special about this so called 'Happy Hotel'...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and what your opinions are, love feedback!


	13. The Remaining V's

Vox sighed, having stayed at the hotel for over three months, he was used to order of things.

Sure, he did miss going outside and doing things he liked, like partying and all, but it beat having Valentino running his way. Not only was he able to defend himself, but he had Charlie on his side, so that made things easier protection wise.

While he still had his doubts about this redemption thing, he was hoping it would work. Even if he didn't get out of hell this year, he was hoping sometime in the future he'd be able to leave. At this point, Vox was hoping that Charlie's idea would end up working, as unlike most overlords, he wasn't content with his afterlife despite having all the money and power.

It was nice having those things, but knowing you'd be stuck in an endless pit for eternity assuming you don't get caught in the extermination did make even the strongest feel hopeless. Even Vox had to admit he didn't like being in Hell at times, as while he was free to engage in any act and get away with it(for the most part) it felt like there was no escape.

Unlike Velvet or Val, he genuinely wished he could go to Heaven from time to time.

Though he had already died in the 50's, this was basically his second chance. Even if he didn't leave at the end of the year, he was hoping that in the future he'd be given the chance to leave Hell once and for all.

As though he didn't talk about it often, Vox had left behind a lot when he died. He was still in his early thirties upon death and lived a corrupt life of basically stomping on others to get ahead and rise to the top and be a CEO, of which he considered a necessary evil to survive.

Vox left behind a lot of friends upon death, as he wasn't expecting a TV to come crashing down on him out of nowhere and kill him instantly. With his time in hell, Vox often did wonder what became of his associates while he was alive, as they had to have died sometime after him.

'Most likely, they either fell down here but died sometime during an extermination, lived their lives as nobody demons or they went to Heaven.' Vox considered it likely that all three happened to at least his circle of friends.

Though for the group of friends that made it to heaven, Vox was hoping that if Charlie's idea worked, he'd be able to reunite with his old friends.

And if it didn't work, at least it was a safe place from Val, so it wouldn't be a complete loss if it failed.

Still, everything was going fairly well. Slowly, but surely, even the behaviour of others had improved.

Husk was starting to cut back on his alcohol consumption and wasn't' a complete drunkard. Angel Dust was cutting back on the drugs and had managed to go an entire month clean despite how moody he was about it. Alastor and Vox, while not close to liking each other, had at least tolerated each other enough to where they could be in the same room without breaking out into a fight and weren't at each other's throats completely.

Charlie was happy with the progress, as everyone was SLOWLY cutting down on their negative behavior. Compared to the first day, it was a steller improvement.

Even Vaggie couldn't deny everyone was at least TRYING to get along with each other and that things were less chaotic, though she still is not trusting of Vox, her dislike had toned down as the months progressed. He hadn't done anything negative yet outside of being hostile towards Alastor, and that was to be expected, so she wasn't too concerned about him.

Suddenly, Niffty looked outside the door and asked,"Hey guys, can I ask something?"

Everyone looked up, Husk being the one to reply,"Hm? Sure I guess, what is it?"

"I'm not trying to start a panic or anything but do you guys know why there's a red limbo outside the hotel? It's like parked right in front pavement.'

Angel paused, looking scared before regaining his composure,"Lemme see, Niffty." Angel peaked through the curtains of the window, trying to remain hidden."Shit, shit, shit! Fuck! He's here!"

"Who's here?" Vaggie asked.

"Valentino! My boss, he's here!"

"Why would he be there? What business does he have?"

"Well I'm technically his business!" Angel shouted,"Fuck, I don't remember doing anything too bad though. I mean, I may be cutting back on the drugs but it shouldn't warrant him COMING at our doorstep!"

"Why would n't take drugs be that big of a deal, Angel?" Charlie asked,"I mean it's not the end of the world or anything."

"Drugs enhance performance. But I've been hiding it so well! Why the hell would he NOW decide to come over? He's probably gonna take me back to the Studio!" Angel was in a panic and pretty much losing it. All this progress would be for nothing if Val just took him back.

"Wait...a minute. He's exiting the car! And he has a girl with him!"

"That ain't right…" Angel said,"If Val wanted me, he wouldn't bring friends with him."

"Does it look like one of Valentino's workers?" Vaggie asked.

"No, she dresses pretty formally. I don't think she works for him. Hey...wait a minute! She's that girl I saw on Vox-stagram!"

"Girl you saw on Vox-stagram? Could you be specific?" Charlie asked.

"She has those crazy pigtails and that poofy dress! Her username had something to do with cake!"

Vox paused before saying,"Velvet."

"Velvet? Whose that?"

"She's a fellow overlord of mine." Vox admitted,"She's a friend...or was….I can't be sure at this point…"

"What do you mean you can't be sure?" Vaggie demanded,"Is something going on? Cause it must be a big deal if she and Valentino are here."

"No…"

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Alastor asked."You seem quite quiet…"

"None of your business, Alastor."

"Well obviously it is if your friends are coming at our doorstep. Not sure what they're here for, but I have the feeling that Angel isn't who they're after…And I sincerely doubt they are here to check in either…"

Suddenly…

KNOCK KNOCK!

Charlie stared at the door, debating whether to open. With the way they parked their car, it was unlikely Valentino and Velvet would leave without her confronting them. Still, the way Angel panicked and Vox's silence/slight fear did make her question if she should.

Charlie took a deep breath before pulling on the door.'Here goes nothing, lets see what they want…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of this one? Love to hear your thoughts!


	14. Long Time No See, Vox

Charlie put on a brave face as she held the handle of the door. A part of her didn’t want to open it, but she knew confrontation was the only way of getting Valentino and Velvet out the door. And sehd’ rather not use her demon form if she didn’t have to, so she figured if she could somehow convince them to leave that opening the door was the only way to go about it.

“Charlie, don't worry, I’m right behind you.” Vaggie said,”If they try anything, I’ll defend you.”

“Vag, I can defend myself. Besides, maybe if I can somehow convince them to leave maybe we can pretend that this never happened…”

“Charlie, I don't know, Valentino is a nasty piece of work. Words won't work on him.”

“Never know until you try….” Charlie felt better knowing that Vaggie was behind her. Even if the moth was weaker than the overlords, it was nice having back-up.

The princess then reluctantly opened the door and said,”Hello?”

“Greeting Princess…” Val said smoothly, having one of his cigarettes out. Vaggie and Charlie did their best to ignore the red smoke coming from his mouth.Val was towering over them, having to lean down just to make eye contact with them.”Names Valentino but I think you already knew that. This here is Velvet.”

He motioned to the shorter overlord, who to Charlie looked more like those lolita girls she had seen on cosplayers. The doll demon was slightly taller than Charlie by a few inches, but it was rather hard to tell given her large pigtails making her taller than she appeared to be.

“So you're the princess,huh? I figured you’d be taller….”

“Hey, not all of us are as tall as skyscrapers. I’m still pretty tall honestly.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. And who’s that nobody behind you?” Velvet noticed Vaggie, who was giving Velvet a glare through her one working eye.

“Hey, Vaggie’s not a nobody! She’s my girlfriend!” Charlie defended.”She’s no overlord, but she’s one the toughest people I know.”

“That is honestly the most pathetic thing I’ve evah heard...” Velvet said.”She clearly ain't that special. Cause I doubt she’s the one who got those ads or billboards lookin’ all nice…”

“Grrrr...Vaggie growled,”Look, why are you two even here? I doubt you're here for a tour or anything...” She was resisting the urge to pull out her spear on them, but given how powerful they were, she figured it wasn't wise to try. Even with Charlie, she knew how pacifistic the princess was, so there was no guarantee for Vaggie’s safety if she did attack.

“Velvet’s the one who wants to be here. She said she wanted to see what's so special about this place. Honestly, I don't see what's so important about it. I only let Angel stay here cause it means I don't have to pay for his room back at the Studio.Though, his performance is slipping, so perhaps I should take him back. He’s been a lot more sober than I’m used to, is that you're doing?”

Charlie made a face.”Um actually no. At least not directly. If Angel’s been sober, it's because he wants to be. And he says it's expensive too…” She made that part up, but perhaps it’d at least get Val to not be on Angel’s case so much.

“Tch, I already pay for the drugs, like that’s even a problem. He’s just making’ excuses and I’m losing out on it.”

“Val, that's not what we came here for! Where’d you even get the money to advertise your things anyhow?”

“I’m Lucifer’s daughter, money lands into my pocket.” Charlie said.

“Course, but that doesn't explain why any demon would take this littel passion project of yours seriously. First everyone mocks the idea and now suddenly people are considering your hotel might be legit in the span of a few months? Sounds pretty suspicious to me. Looks like you got someone in your pocket.”

“We don't have anyone in our pocket, Velvet. We’re just….taking a different approach. Now if you’d excuse us, would you mind leaving?”

Velvet and Val didn’t seem convinced. The looks on their faces made it clear they weren't leaving and that they thought something was going on behind the scenes.

“If nothings going on, mind letting us inside then?” Velvet asked.

“No need.” Charlie said,”Everyone’s tired and we’d rather not wake the-”

“It's legit 7:00, don't me that garbage, I know you're lying. You've got something to hide in there.”

“No I don't.”

“Princes, you're making your case seem pretty bad. You wont even let us in and you're lying to our faces. We ain't gonna buy that bullshit. Be straight up cause we don't get all day.” Val sneered.

Vaggie growled,”Watch it!”

“Watch it? I’m the overlord and you're threatening me? Who do you think you are? Just cause your Charlie’s little girlfriend doesn't’ mean you can sass me and get away with it.”

Vaggie pulled out her spear.”Grrr…”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Velvet asked,”Cause we both know that you don't stand a chance against us.” Even without their demon forms, they’d be able to dispatch Vaggie with minimal effort.

“I don't care if you're overlords, don't touch Charlie…”

“Or what? You're gonna kill us? Like you’ll get the chance,” Velvet teased.

“Hey! If you wanna hurt Veggie, you're gonna get through me!” Charlie threatened, though she sounded rather small and unprepared.

Val and Velvet laughed. Charlie didn’t exactly sound intimidating, so her threat was seen as empty to them.

“HA! Val, get a load of this girl! She thinks she can scare us when she can’t even get her tone right!”

Their laughter stopped when they heard a familiar voice say,”Val...Velvet….Back off…”

Everyone turned, seeing Vox standing there. Apparently Vox must’ve heard the commotion and gathered the courage to intervene, though he did seem uneasy upon seeing Val.

“Vox!?” The two overlords exclaimed.

There was silence, Vox refused to say anything to them, instead looking at Vaggie,”Put the weapon down. I’m going to try talking to them.”

Vaggie reluctantly did so, still standing in front of Charlie protectively.

Velvet’s mood changed dramatically,”VOX! Is that really you!?” Velvet didn’t give Vox the chance to properly respond as she launched herself at him, talking in an overly fast tone that most couldn't keep up with.”Voxithasbeensolongwe’vebeenlookingalloverforyouwherehaveyoubeen?Whatswiththattackyoutfit,whyhaven’tyouawnesredmycallsandwhyhaven’tyoucontactedus?Didsomethinghappencausewe’vebeenworriedsickaboutyouanditsbeensolong!”

“What the hell did she just say?” Vaggie asked.

“I translated ‘Vox’ and ‘What’, that's about it…” Charlie answered.

Vox looked rather shocked. Honestly he understood just about as much of what Velvet said as everyone else did, but he managed to make out the gist of it.”Errr...Hey Vel...Long time no see…”

“Long time no see? That's all you have to say!? You've been gone for like….1-2-3 months! Why are you here!? Never expected to see your face in this clusterfuck of a hotel!”

“Uh...well….I…”

“You what?”

“I signed up for the hotel…”

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Velvet shouted,”Is this a prank? You're joking right?”

Valentino narrowed his eyes,”Don't think Voxy’s joking...He’s looks pretty serious,especially with the way he didn’t contact us and was staying here for months…It also explains where Charlie got the advertising and billboards from…”

Velvet put two and two together and looked at Vox in disbelief,”Why? You can't seriously tell me you believe a word this girl says about redemption do you? It wont work, they don't want sinners, they want perfect little angels up in heaven, we lost our chance to heaven ages ago, no pity project is gonna change that!”

“You don't know that, Vel. I mean, there’s always….a chance...that...it could...work…” Vox’s voice got smaller as the way Velvet looked at him got to him. She looked betrayed and angry. She suddenly pulled on his sleeve.”Velvet, what are you-”

“We need to go home!”

“Home?”

“To the studio, these people have you brainwashed! They got you wrapped up in their hopeless ideals and now you're thinking like em! We need to take you back, get you back to normal!”

Vox refused,pulling himself back removing his hand from hers.”Velvet, I’m not going back to the Studio. I’m already at home. With Charlie...and her friends. Even if this redemption thing doesn't work out, there’s nothing wrong with trying to better yourself….”

“Voxy, I can’t believe a word you're saying. Princess must have you wrapped around her finger. You're saying such delusional things that I doubt you believe. Come on, Voxy, we’re sinners, we sin. That's what we do. No little hotel is gonna change who you are.”

“You're wrong Valentino!” Charlie shouted,”Vox has changed in the past few months and he’s way nicer than how he started out. Even if my project doesn't work and is a complete failure, Vox still says he wanted to stay because he wants to improve! What does that say, huh?”

“That he’s crazy and that you're a terrible influence on him!” Velvet shouted,”Come on, Vox! We need to go back and be a family again! Things haven’t been the same since you've left! We need you!”

“No you don't.”

“Yes we do! I need you, Val does, Vark does-”

“Vark?” Vox’s face softened for a moment.

“Vark’s been miserable without you! He barely functions and he’d probably be dead if I didn’t force him to eat! He misses you! That’s why you need to come back with us!”

Vox looked down, thinking about his pet. It had been months since he had seen him and Vark seemed like he was barely alive. Was this what happened when he left? Vark was miserable and was barely alive? He didn’t want that to happen!

He wanted to go back, just for Vark….but something pulled him back. It was Charlie, who was holding his hand.

“Princess…”

”Vox, if you want to go back, you can. We won't stop you. It’ll hurt, but it's your choice.”

Vox narrowed his eyes. All he had to do was take Velvet’s hand. The ticket to Vark was standing right in front of him, where’d they be reunited. And Velvet and Val were there, promising they’d be a family again.

His old life….his friends….it was all just a drive away….

Vox took Velvet’s hand and said,”I'm sorry, Velvet. It's been so long and we’ve spent so much time away…I've missed you dearly and I know you're upset about how long I've been gone. I'd love to make it up to you somehow....But-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Sorry for lateness, school was a pain so I made it longer to make up for it!


	15. I've Come Too Far To Go Back

"I'm afraid I cannot go back to the Studio with you."

There was silence. Everyone remained quiet, and in that moment, it was like all of hell had stopped functioning. Nobody moved...at least until Velvet suddenly said,

"WHAT."

"You heard me, Velvet. I'm not going back to the Studio with you. I'm staying here at the hotel."

"WHY!?"

"Because, I want to. You may not see it, but Charlie helped me greatly and I owe it to her to her for her assistance. She's helped me in my time of need and I owe it to her for giving me a chance when no one else would."

"So what? We need you more than she does!"

"No you don't."

"But what about Vark?"

"You can take care of him for me. If you haven't killed him by now, I'm certain he's at least in somewhat decent hands…Take care of Vark for me…" Vox then went to Charlie's side, giving Val a look."And as for you Val, take Velvet and leave. Your presence isn't wanted here…"

Val suddenly growled,"No. I ain't leaving without you. You've caused me so much trouble with my business and you think you can just walk away? That ain't gonna happen, Vox, and you know it. Either you come with us right now or we'll force you." Val used on his extra limbs to grab Vox, who began fighting back.

"Let go of me Val!"

"Quit resisting Voxy, you've caused enough problems for me and now it's time to face the music! Don't make me angrier than I already am!" Val's tone was deadly and Vox once again felt the rare emotion of fear, the kind of fear that not even Lucifer himself could strike within him.

"Come on Vox, come back! We're trying to help you! It's for your own good you know? Come on, stay with us! It'll be back to the way things used to be in no time, just you, me and Val being a family again!" Velvet and Val were trying to drag him back, but Vox was still resisting even in his normal form, not ready to face the hell-storm back at the Studio.

"What type of fucked up family is this!?" Vaggie shouted,"You're definition of 'family' is as twisted as hurricane!"

"Shut up, every family has its problems, it's nothing serious!"

"Vox's reaction says otherwise."Charlie replied, now grabbing Vox and pulling him over to his side."He made his choice, he wants to stay with us, leave!"

"NO! He's my 'DAD'! I don't care if you're the princess of hell, I won't let you keep us away from him!"

"We're the same age dammit!" Vox shouted.

""Not the point I'm making! Point is we're family and I'm not letting some royal tootsie-pop get in the way of our family!"

"Screw your family, let him go!" Vaggie shouted.

"Not until you do!"

"Ow...ow! Stop pulling me!"

"What is going on here!?"

Everyone paused, seeing Alastor had appeared. He looked rather irritated and judging by his expression he didn't seem to be liking what he was watching. He saw Vaggie and Charlie trying to pull Vox back while Val and Velvet were pulling him to their side, making it basically a tug of war match with poor Vox as the rope.

"Nothing Alastor, we're just TRYING to explain to Valentino and Velvet that VOX isn't going ANYWHERE with them! It's just a SMALL misunderstanding…" Charlie gritted her teeth as she forced herself to sound cheerful.

"Oh don't listen to a word she says! She's lying, Vox is just being a bit stubborn ever since she brainwashed him into believing her stupid cause! She's ruining our family!"

Alastor narrowed his eyes. He looked at Vox's expression, who looked about as terrified as you could imagine. He was too shocked and scared to really do much about the tug-of-war match. Even though Alastor knew very little about Vox's relationship with Val, he knew it wasn't pretty from what he heard other demons said.

Usually he'd chalk it up to rumors, but rarely did Vox actually show fear, and to this extent would be unfathomable. Even if Alastor didn't like Vox, he had the feeling that if they let Vox go, things would get ugly not only for them, but everyone else.

"Darling, I'm not sure what type of family you have, but clearly all is not as it seems if Vox is terrified of going back. Perhaps you and Valentino should do us all a favor and back off, as honestly you are making things harder for me and everyone else. You two have caused enough trouble for my establishment and I'd like for you to get off our property." He suddenly yanked Vox from their grip, ending the strife, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What's it to you? You're his fucking rival, since when did you give a damn about what happens to him?" Val questioned.

"Yeah, you hate each other!" Velvet exclaimed,"Why is it any of your business what happens with him?"

"Because Vox is a patron of our hotel and it'd be a loss of profits and benefits if he were to leave, especially not of his own accord. With that out of the way, I suggest you back off and go back to that deplorable Studio of yours and never show your faces again."

"And why would we do that?"

Alastor suddenly morphed into his demonic form, his form twitching and becoming larger and more malevolent, the sound of ringing dials being heard."BeCause I'lL bE fOrCed To UsE pHySiCaL fOrCe To ReMoVe YoUr fOuL pReSeNcE fRoM mY hOtEl, aNd BeLiEvE mE, yOu WoUldN'T wAnT tHaT…."

Val and Velvet narrowed their eyes, still wary but otherwise undeterred."Only you? We can fight one deer, even if you'll be annoying to put down."

"Who says he is fighting alone?" Charlie said, narrowing her eyes as she ended up partially transforming, horns protruding out of her hair and her hair becoming much more messy and wild, her eyes becoming red and her teeth were sharp and pointed."Al's got me on his side."

"And me." Vaggie said, for once putting Alastor and her differences aside against a common enemy, weiding her spear. Vaggie's farm had multiple arms and she had large wings with eyes on them."I may not like you Alastor, but I have bigger problems than you at the moment…"

Velvet scowled. Dealing with Charlie and Alastor was going to be a problem. Vaggie she was not too concerned about but still if all three of them were fighting it'd be a problem. "Why you little-!"

She was about to charge at Charlie, but before she could, she was smacked away by a cable cord."Ack! What the!?"

Vox looked shocked for a moment as his instincts had taken over, however he quickly regained his composure. His tone was firm was sombre, **"DoN'T mAkE mE hUrT yOu MoRe, VeLvEt….PlEaSe...BaCk AwAy, NeVeR cOmE bAcK…."** Vox's tone suddenly turned deadly dripping with hate that choked the airways, **"ThE SaMe GoEs FoR yOu, VaL….I wOn'T hEsItAte ThIs TiMe…**."

Velvet gasped, holding her cheek. Vox had hit her. Vox had actually hit her."Y-You...changed...."

Valentino however, gave an equally hateful glare in his ex's direction. He looked at Velvet and said,"Vel, let's go back to the Studio."

"What? But he-"

"Who cares about Vox? He ain't going with us willingly and I don't fancy fighting two overlords and the princess of hell alongside her girlfriend. It ain't worth the trouble when we have this many people on us. Come on, let's go back."

Velvet clenched her fist, glaring at all four of them with hatred and rage. The look of betrayal became obvious on her face as she stared at Vox, who gave her a saddened look that was visible even in his demon form.

"VElVeT"

"SHUT UP VOX! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING OUTTA YOU! THEY RUINED YOU!" She turned her attention to the others,"DAMN YOU! I-I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE YOU, YOU, YOU, AND ESPECIALLY **YOU**!" She pointed at Charlie,"YOU TOOK MY 'DADDY' AWAY!I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She soon burst into tears and ran off, hopping in the limbo and putting up the middle finger as they drove off.

Everyone reverted back to their original forms. They had won, but at what cost?

Alastor did his best to pretend that didn't happen, but it was obvious even though he was somewhat phased by the events that happened,"It appears that…..we've won. I doubt they'll be coming back anytime soon…"

Charlie weakly smiled,"We did it! They're gone."

"Good riddance…"

"..."

"Vox? Are you alright?"

"Yeah...of course I am...Just peachy." Vox smiled, though it was wary and forced. Charlie didn't believe it one bit and held his hand.

"Come on Vox, don't hide your pain. You're safe, you have support and friends to protect you..Just remember, I'm here for you…"

"Thanks...Charlie…" Vox genuinely smiled, though it was small, Charlie liked it a lot better than the one he wore previously."L-Lets just go back inside, the others are waiting.

"Uh-huh! Let's go everyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Let me know below guys!


	16. The Truth

Charlie sighed. Valentino and Velvet had made a tactical retreat upon seeing they were outnumbered. This would be considered a good thing, but not all was well to the princess’s mind as troubling thoughts began to occur.

Charlie had a feeling they hadn't seen the last of the remaining V’s. Sure, it's doubtful they’d directly return to the hotel, at least unprepared. For now, Valentino and Velvet were out of their hair and they didn’t have to worry about them for the time being. Though she doubted it’d stay that way for long...

‘We’ve won the battle, but I have the feeling the ‘war’ isn’t finished with us just yet…’ She thought solemnly.

For intents and purposes, they were in a stage of a wary peacetime. The Studio wouldn’t bother them, especially with the knowledge that Vox, Alastor, and Charlie would fight in the hotel’s defense. Though, she was more worried about what’d happen when Valentino and Velvet were more prepared, as they hadn't counted on Alastor showing up. That was the only reason they had managed to keep Valentino and Velvet at bay.

‘Still, I don't like the look in that girl’s eyes. She’s got more than a few screws loose and I think she has it out for me…’ Velvet’s gaze towards her was nothing but hate-filled and brimming with malice. That girl faulted her for taking her ‘daddy’ away and it was likely she’d do everything in her power to harm Charlie and her reputation from then out.

And that didn’t even get to the topic of Valentino. She wasn't sure what to do about him, he was still a rather risky person and who knew what he’d end up doing. However, she couldn’t shake off the vibe she got from him and the reactions she had seen wherever he was mentioned.

‘Vox always tenses whenever Val is mentioned and Angel dances around the issue...I wonder, does Val hurt them somehow?’ She had never really thought of it until she had seen Valentino in person and his behaviour. He was rather violent when things didn’t go his way and looked on the verge of harming Vox.

She noticed Angel Dust had Fat Nuggets on the bar counter, Husk was boredly sipping some alcohol before reluctantly putting aside. He had only drunk half the bottle, which was surprising given how Husk was a known alcoholic who used to drink even after he ached.

“Woah, Husker, you're not drinking as much. What's with ya? You don't drink half the time I see you.”Angel asked.

“Eh..Don't feel like it. “

“You don't feel like it? Why?”

“I told you. I just….don't feel like I need it as much anymore.” Husk had a hard time believing he was saying that, but the words still came out of his mouth. Charlie noticed he didn’t smell of booze, or in the very least the smell was a lot less strong due to him cutting back.

“You too? Same...Ever since I cut back the drugs, I relapsed for a while but eventually after dragging my feet I managed to cut back on it. I’m honestly shocked I’ve been clean for an entire month. It was a pain in the ass the first week but afterwards I finally managed to get used to it.”

“Good job, Angel! I’m so proud of you!” Charlie interjected,”You've made so much progress in the span of three months!”

“Thanks, Charlie, even if you're idea’s a bit out there, I guess going clean wasn’t a complete waste of time.” A side-effect of not being high/on drugs made Angel a lot more mellow and down to earth, so the flirtations did slow down as a result.

“That's the spirit! Nice one! You too, Husk. I didn’t expect you to cut back on drinking. What gave you the idea?”

“Eh. Angel kept yapping about how weird he felt cutting back and I wondered what the hell was so special about it so I gave it a go. Shocked I haven’t relapsed by now..It's been two months and I’ve only drank a couple times a week. I’m not exactly bursting with energy but I do feel slightly less empty and dead inside so I guess that's an improvement.”

“Great! I’m so proud of you!” Charlie was overjoyed to see everyone cutting back on their vices, as if Husk off all people decided to at least cut back on his alcoholic consumption was a win.

Though gambling was another issue,she was certain once the alcohol hurdle was done that a sober Husk breaking his gambling addiction would be easier if he were completely free of alcohol.

“So whatcha doing over here, Charlie, doubt you just came to congratulate us.”

“Oh yeah, I was just wondering something….How’s your relationship with Val, Angel?”

Angel tensed, trying to seem relaxed despite the nervous look on his face.”Oh me and boss, we’re ok...nothing out the ordinary. Just doing the usual, making money and going on tours, nothing else.”

“Angel…”

“What? I’m being truthful.”

“No you aren’t,” Husk said,”You're lying, be honest.”

“Alright fine. Val and I are kinda….iffy sometimes. Lately he’s been in a mood and he’s been a lot meaner than usual. Otherwise things are fine...until they're not. I just have to hope he doesn’t get angry when I go back to work, no doubt after what happened out there is gonna be stuff on his mind.”

“Angel, how’s Val treating you? Be honest.”

“It could be better…I mean, it's not like he hits me or anything…”

“He does?”

Angel fumbled up his sentence,“Well kinda-I mean not really-sorta...yeah…”

“Angel, that's awful! How long has this been happening?”

“I don't know, ever since I worked for him? I think I started working for him in like….lemme think...early fifties? Honestly I can’t remember, been dead for so long that time kinda stopped mattering in between that time frame.”

“Damn, that's fucked.” Husk said.

Fat-Nuggets gave Angel a nuzzle,”Thanks boy, at least I got you.”

“Angel, you have not only me, but the rest of the hotel for support. Maybe I can do something to try and get you out of Val’s contact.”

“Like that's gonna work. I’m one of his top whores, he won't sell the paper for nothing, especially since you're one the princess. It ain't worth your time.”

“Angel, it is worth it! Cause I’m your friend and that's what friends do.”

“I guess, but I doubt it’ll work, but I appreciate the effort.” Angel said.

Charlie sighed, she wanted to at least try and help Angel, but Valentino was going to be a problem. If how he reacted to Vox staying at the hotel was any indication, getting him to release his hold on Angel would be rather tricky.

Suddenly Vox came over,”Hey guys, what's going on here? All of you just huddled up together, is this some kind of secret club or something?”

“Nah, Charlie’s just being overly optimistic, that's all,”Angel said.”Thinks she can get Val to let go of my soul contact.

Vox cringed,”Charlie, that's something that I don't think you can do. I know how Val is...he’ll react rather badly if you try taking Angel Dust from him. He doesn't like when people touch his things and he’s really possessive…”

“Angel is not a thing.”

“Tell that to Valentino. Charlie, I know you want to help, but trust me, Val will not relinquish that contract willingly. It's one of his most prized possessions.”

Vox remembered when he first fell that Angel Dust was starting out and got rather popular. Once this became clear, Val was more than determined to find ways to get money off of Angel in any way he could, from merch, to shows, to clients. Pretty much anything was fair game for the most part.

“It is?”

“Of course, why would it be? Like I said, the amount of money Val gets off of Angel is insane, he won’t give that contract over without a reason and I doubt you can convince him to hand it over. As someone whose known Val personally, let me tell you something. What you saw of Val out there was just a taste of his personality, you don't want to see more of it. It’ll get ugly and you’ll get hurt…”

“How do you know this?”

“Trust me, princess....Val can’t handle people questioning him even for the slightest things. I know from personal experience. He gets very...angry when people go against his wishes.”

‘How do you know?”

Vox sighed as he reluctantly pulled at his phone and scrolled through his Voxstagram to find the photo of him holding broken glass from his punches screen.”Personal experience.”

“Holy shit.” Husk said,”Did he do that?”

“Obviously.”

“Damn,” Angel had seen it before, but he thought it was just a few time occurrences.”What’d you do?”

“I have him the wrong drink.”

“And?” Charlie asked.”Is that it?”

“Yes, Val is that petty…”

“How long has this been happening?”

“Years. I’ve lost count of how many times he broke my face. It stopped mattering after a hundred.”

“Vox, that's awful. Why’d you stay with him for so long?”

“Because he told me that he ‘loved’ me and everything and promised to make it up for me even after these things repeated themselves. I guess I just got used to it.”

“Vox, you need to find someone else to love. I promise you, there are plenty of demons out there who’d treat you better.You’ll love again, you just need to find someone….Someone who treats you better!” Charlie motioned to the outside world.”Someday, somehow, you’re gonna feel found.”

Vox nodded, keeping his gaze only on her.”I hope so…Hey Charlie, do you mind taking a photo with me? I haven’t posted in a while, might as well make a status update.”

“Hm? Of course Vox! Do you mind if Husk and Angel join?”

He sighed,“I don't see why not…”

“Alrighty then! Come on in guys!”

“Hold on, gotta get Nuggets in the photo. Can't leave my baby out!” Angel said.”With the way this thing is, someone shorter than me has to hold him. Hey Vox, mind letting me take the photo? I got multiple arms, it ain't that big of a deal.”

“Sure.” Vox held the pig in his hands awkwardly. He was trying to avoid harming him but he didn’t know how to hold him. He wasn't used to smaller pets or holding them.”Is this how I hold him?”

“Try easing it up. You're really panicky and stressed. He ain't glass, trust me. Nugs are a tough piggie.”

Vox relaxed and Fat Nuggets seemed to enjoy being held by him.

“Aw Vox, I think he likes you. He usually isn’t this calm when his pics are being taken. Alright everybody, get in!” Angel held Vox’s phone up.

Husk was there, boredly waving his bottle of alcohol with a half efforted smile.Charlie was next to Vox with her arms around his shoulders while Vox held Fat-Nuggets, who gave him an affectionate lick.

There was a flash.”Damn, best photo I’ve ever seen with Nuggs. Here’s your phone back.” Angel handed Vox back his phone while Vox handed back Fat Nuggets.

Vox posted said photo to his gram account.

Charlie went to go check on Vaggie, who was talking about something relating to the hotel.

Vox stared at her intently, remembering what she said.

_‘You’ll love again. You just need to find someone. Someday, somehow, you're gonna feel found…’_

_Someone who'd love him, talk to him, sleep beside him and make him happy without fear. But Vox didn't want another demon, because in that moment...he realized something. That rare feeling in his chest, the way his heart moved, that feeling of 'love' had occurred._

The TV Demon smiled, his gaze going starry and hazy.

_'I've loved again. I don't need to find someone. Why? Cause today, right here, right now, I’ve already been found…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of the story/chapter so far! Love y'all and thanks for the support!


	17. Forgotton

Meanwhile…elsewhere

Velvet clenched her fist, her eyes twitching rapidly with rage as they arrived back at the Studio. Val dropped her off, telling her that he had an errand to run and that he’d be back sometime tomorrow, leaving her alone.

“By Val…” She sighed as she saw him limbo drive off,”Great…Back by myself again.” The doll demoness stomped inside, slamming the door open carelessly and collapsing onto the nearest couch and bawling her eyes out, sobbing into the heart themed pillow.

As she was crying, Vark suddenly appeared in the doorway, hearing her wails. The large hammerhead ‘walked’ over, nudging her.

“What do you want? Can't ya see I’m CRYING!? Leave me alone!” She growled, the shark immediately backing away at the harsh tone in the usually chipper doll’s voice.

Vark whined. Despite being a shark, he behaved more like a domesticated dog. A 10 ft tall domesticated dog to be exact. 

Velvet paused, realizing her error,”Shit! Vark...sorry...I didn’t mean it. I was just….a little angry…I know you wont understand, I mean you're a shark, you probably don't even understand a word I’m saying…”

Vark nudged her, his way of asking her to explain.

“Alright fine...Look something happened. You know that stupid hotel that blonde bitch owns? You know, hell’s princess? That girl in the crazy ad?”

The shark nodded his head.

“Well if turns out that Vox helped her and he’s been staying at that crappy hotel for the past three months…”

Vark looked up upon hearing Vox’s name, looking around as if expecting Vox to come through the door.

“No Varky. You don't understand, Vox isn’t coming back. He told me himself.”

Vark blinked, looking confused and upset. He tilted his head, as if to ask ‘Why’ to her.

“Because that stupid princess got into his head about her redemption crap. She’s got him wrapped around her finger, I’m sure this all part of some plan of hers to make this idea not be a complete utter failure. I have no idea what she said to Vox to get him on board, but she must’ve said something in order for him to actually believe her.”

Vark made a face and whined, looking at the photo of Vox and carrying it in his mouth.

“Vark, I told you, he’s not coming back. He told me that you're my responsibility now and that it's ‘for the best’ so to speak. Bunch of bs! That Charlie girl ruined everything, thanks to her crappy hotel, Vox doesn’t wanna be a part of our family! She took him away from us and now she’s got him hooked up to her beck and call!”

Vark looked down, whimpering. Despite being a pet, he understood that Vox is not returning and looked disheartened. His owner was off somewhere with someone he didn’t even know and Vark didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.

Velvet sighed as she got up from the fridge, deciding to get some cake. That always made her feel better whenever she cried and it was basically a comfort food for her. She saw a box of shark food and asked,”Vark, want one?”

Vark shook his head,motioning to the photo of Vox of what he truly wanted.

“Vark, he isn't coming back. Time to get used to it.”

Vark didn't seem like he was going to. Velvet took the cake with her to the couch. She knew Val would whine at her for getting food on the couch, but she was too upset to care. He wouldn’t be back for a while anyhow. As she was eating, Velvet heard something from her pocket, it was her ring for notifications.

BEEP!

“Hm? What's this?” 

She swiped her phone, seeing it was an update on Vox-stagram. Normally, in her current mood she’d dismiss it, but then she noticed that it was from Vox. Vox had updated his Vox-stagram account, which had been inactive for months. She had still followed him up to this point, and despite her grievances with him, she did wonder why the hell he NOW decided to update his account.

“Looks like Vox decided to update his account. Wonder why…” She said suspiciously. Vark, at the mention of Vox’s name peered over her shoulder.”You wanna see too, huh?”

He nodded.

“Alright fine. Since you're so insistent.” Velvet hit the notification, only for her jaw to drop. She saw Vox had taken a photo in a place she didn’t recognize, but from the looks of it, it belonged to that damned hotel. 

In the photo, she saw Angel Dust, Charlie, Husk and Vox in the photo. Vox was carrying Angel’s pet pig, who was licking him on the side of his face. 

The caption read : Been staying at this hotel for a while! Angel let me hold his pet pig! He’s pretty cute isn’t he? Kinda wish I could keep him as a pet. Hoping this redemption thing works out for me in the long-run!

Velvet clutched the phone tightly, her tone filled with hatred and betrayal,”He...He...did it. He actually did it. He FUCKING replaced us with those Hazbin REJECTS!” Velvet suddenly grabbed the photo that fell and said,”Don't you get it now, Vark? He doesn't love us! He doesn't care about us! That stupid hotel took him away from us! I bet this is just what she wanted!”

Vark blinked.

“Think about it! That stupid little princess knew she wouldn’t get taken seriously, so she got Vox, brainwashed him into their stupid redemption program and now he’s completely forgotten all about us!”

Vark shook his head, trying to cling to the hope Vox hadn't forgotten about them, looking at the photo.

Velvet then pulled her phone up to him,”Use your head, Vark! He doesn't care about us anymore! He’d much rather spend time with his NEW and ‘BETTER’ friends and ditch us! He even said he’d like to have that pig as a pet! He’s replaced me, he’s replaced Val, he’s replaced YOU!” 

Vark looked at the photo, now focusing more, seeing Vox was holding Fat Nuggets in his hand. The shark’s eyes turned to pinpounts as jealousy,resentment and sadness grew. Vox was happier than Vark had ever seen him around the Studio. 

Vark looked utterly devastated. All the hopes for Vox’s return had collapsed and replaced with the feeling of hopelessness, the crushing realization that Vox had moved on without him, leaving him behind in favor of a new pair of friends and a new life.

“Now you see? He doesn't care about us! And it's all her FAULT! She took my daddy away! She took Vox away from us and brainwashed him! And on the near nonexistent chance her hotel fucking works, we’ll never see him again! You wanna know why?”

Vark nodded slowly.

“I’ll tell you why, cause little Miss princess decided to make some stupid hotel about ‘redeeming’ sinners and yadda yadda. It's bs and it ain’t gonna work. I hope it fucking fails and burns into flames, probably would do us all a favor. But if it did work, Vox would be free to fucking dance and sing with those prissy little angels up there and we’d NEVER see him ever again cause we’re in hell!” Velvet cringed at the idea of Vox going to heaven, knowing that they’d never see him again.”Which still ain't gonna happen since it wont work, but it seems like Vox ain't ever coming back…”

Vark whined before sighing, lowering his head in defeat. The truth was obvious and it became clear Vox wanted nothing to do with the Studio, let alone anyone inside. 

Vark took the photo of Vox, a part of him wanting to throw it out the window, but at the last moment relented and instead took it to his bed and placed it near him before going to sleep, sadly closing his eyes.

At least Vox couldn’t leave him in his dreams…They’d play fetch, eat, swim, do all sorts of things… without a care in the world, happy as a camper.

Until he woke up that is. At least Dream Vox would stay with him….though his touch never felt the same in his dream landscape.It was the closest Vark was going to get to seeing his real owner again, so Vark took a nap, hoping to not wake up from it anytime soon.


	18. The Soul Contract

A month went by. Time passed and Valentino was putting the incident prior behind him, or at least trying to.

Valentino was counting his money, when suddenly someone burst into his room. He didn't remember calling for anyone,so he is not sure why this person was in his office. He looked up from his money to see Charlie was there, foot placed on his desk.

“Valentino. We need to talk.”

“About what? I haven’t bothered your stupid hotel in a month, so if you think I’m gonna attack you guys, you're mistaken. If that's what you're here to talk about, then you should take your ass and get out of my establishment.”

Charlie narrowed her eyes,”Not what this was about.”

“Then what is it about? Unless you're suddenly offering yourself to be one of my workers, I don't see why else you could be here. Not to mention I’m already booked when it comes to workers, so you should take your presence and go.”

“It's about Angel.”

“And? What about him? Are you asking me to take him back to the Studio cause you're kiddie project failed and he couldn’t keep himself in line? Cause if so, I’ll gladly do it, your hotel is just a waste of time and energy, don't see why he bothers staying at that place.”

“No. Not even close. In fact, I’m here to demand something out of you regarding him.”

“Which is?”

“His soul contract.”

Valentino nearly laughed out of his chair,”HA! Are you kidding me?”

“Does it look like it? I’m being serious.” Charlie said, crossing her arms.

“Listen here, I know you're Luci’s little princess, but you should know how the world works. I mean, you're literally hundreds of years old. We don't just give people’s contracts away, especially for no reason. There needs to be an exchange, benefits, talks and such. Not to mention, I’d like to ask why in the ever loving fuck you’d even want it?”

“Because, Angel is a resident of my hotel and I want what's best for him. As long as he’s a part of your Studio, I cannot see himself improving any further while he has to sell his body for money. Which is why I’d like to ask how much money it’d cost for us to exchange his soul contract.”

“Tch, what's best for him, my ass. All Angel-cakes needs is my studio, he doesn't need some stupid hotel that won’t even work.”

Charlie narrowed her eyes.”You don't know that.”

“Sweet-heart, your idea is about as out there as outer-space. The earth has a higher chance at crashing into the sun than it does about this little hotel of yours working out. Why would heaven even want sinners in their gates anyhow? There’s a reason we’re in hell, other than the people who are born here like you of course, we sin, did shit, now we got sent to this place to be damned eternally. It's supposed to be a punishment, but to me it feels like the greatest afterlife possible. Feel just where I belong.”

“Unlike some people, Valentino, not all of us relish in staying in a pit with no escape. Angel wanted to give it a go, and he’s improving every day. Without you in his life, I’m certain that him going to heaven will be much smoother.”

“You do realize he’s a fucking mobster right? Angel ain't no Angel, he fell in hell for a goddamn reason and I doubt they like people who were part of the mafia. You're treating him like he’s some kinda innocent bastard.”

“I know Angel isn't innocent, but that doesn't make your awful treatment of him right! Angel is trying to change, and I won't let you get in the way of my investment in his redemption! Which is why, I DEMAND that you state a price for his contract, cause I’ll pay it. I have money, Valentino, I know what I’m doing.”

“Even if you did have the money, I ain't selling. Angel is mine, he belongs to me. I ain't just gonna stand here and let some royal airhead rant to me about how I treat my property and whine about some kindgeratener’s passion project that Angel signed up for out of pity. Now get it and LEAVE before I make you.”

Charlie clenched her fist, stepping closer,”Oh sorry, but I don't remember you being the princess of hell, you don't tell me where to go and when to leave. Especially since we AREN’T finished yet. I’m not leaving until you hand over Angel’s soul contract.”

“And if I tell you to go fuck off and say no deal?”

Charlie’s eyes suddenly became red and her iris became sharp,”You wont like what happens next, that's what…” Her horns began coming in as her form became even more demonic than before.”Valentino, don't force my hand. Hand over his damn contract else I’ll make you suffer a fate worse than death itself…”

She said this with no tone raise, a cold yet calm voice.

“Do I make myself clear?” With unmatched speed, she grabbed him by his neck, choking him. Valentino was unable to fight back as Charlie’s hold prevented him from doing anything other than gasp.”I said do I make myself clear? Answer else I’ll slit your throat, rip your organs out and feed them to Alastor…” Charlie also began using her fire powers, using it on her hands so that he’d feel the pain around his neck.

“Alright, yes! You make yourself fucking clear!” Val rarely felt fear, but now was going to be an exception.”His contract’s in my left pocket!”

Charlie searched in there and finally got a hold of Angel’s contract. Truth be told, Angel’s contract was in her hands. It said:

I, Angel Dust, will hereby sell my soul to Valentino in exchange for working in the Studios and becoming an Employee. As a result, my soul is bound to Valentino and he is free to do as he wishes and demand whatever he desires from me. Signed, Angel Dust.

“Rather lopsided contract. Hardly a choice for him. Should've expected much from you, though. You're one of the types of demons I don't like, the ones who don't and can't redeem themselves, simply because they're too inconsiderate of others to care and enjoy the suffering they cause.” Charlie tucked the contract away, dropping Valentino on the ground with a loud thud.”Now if you excuse me Valentino, I’ll be going. Here is your money.”

She tossed the money at his face, not bothering to look at him as she did so.”Just so you know, Valentino. You got off lucky. I’m making it clear to you now. Do NOT ever touch Angel or interact with him ever again. That is, if you value your worthless life. The same goes for Vox.”

“Vox? You care about that useless excuse of a TV?”

She grabbed him by the coat, tearing it, snarling at him,”Vox is not USELESS. He’s the reason I got this far and I won't let you insult him. You’ve done enough damage to him.”

“Damage? I’m the reason he’s an overlord in the first place! He’d never get as far as he did without me!” Val laughed.

“You may be, but that's hardly anything to be thanked for given what you’ve done to him. You’ve abused him, berated him over the tiniest of things. He bought you things, tried showing you that he was a good boyfriend, but all you saw him for was a commodity for you to manipulate and use. He loved you, yet you treated him like he was garbage.” Charlie then grabbed Val’s antenna,”Because it was a cycle. Things went well until-”

SNAP!

“It fell apart.” She dropped the antenna, tossing it aside.”Thankfully, Vox won't have to worry about that anymore. Because at the hotel, he has the support of not only myself, but everyone else. Vox doesn't need you anymore and he’s better without you.” Charlie slammed Val into the floor, knocking out his tooth. She suddenly pulled at an Angelic spear,”I should use this. I should end you. It’d be so simple….” She held it against his neck.”But I’d rather not. It's not my duty to kill you. That's someone else's job, so I hope you don't stay out too late when the exterminator comes, else it's buh-bye for you.”

Charlie tossed him aside, kicking him in the face before leaving.

-Timeskip-

“And that's how I got your contract back from Valentino!” Charlie exclaimed.

Angel’s jaw was on the floor and his eyes were pretty much pin points.”Uhhhhhhhhhhhh….”

“Come on Angel, aren’t you excited?”

“Well yeah, just didn’t think you had it in you to be honest. You really did that to Val?”

“Yup! Not a lie was told!Here’s the proof!” Charlie held up Angel’s soul contract, something he hadn't seen since the fifties. He always figured Val kept in on him somewhere, but he didn’t take it out in the open.

“Holy shit you fucking did it. You actually got my contract back!” Angel swiped it from her, looking it over to make sure it wasn't faked,”And it's legit! Does that mean I’m free?”

“Yup! And you no longer have to self yourself for money! Don't worry Angel, if you got anything you really need, I can pay for it.”

“Sweet, but I’d rather not mooch off ya. I prefer being my own man, but until I find a cleaner job I guess I can deal with that.” Angel knew there tons of jobs available in hell, but if he wanted to avoid the porn industry and finally go clean, he figured that he’d find one that required a lot of physical work.

“Angel, I’m a princess, you won’t ‘mooch off of me’. Besides, now you’ll be able to live your life just fine!”

“Thanks, hold up, I gotta call my girl, Cherri. She’s gotta know about this.” Angel picked up his phone,”Yo Cherri! It's me, Angel! Guess what? Charlie got my contract from Val, meaning I’m a free man! I know, hard to believe, but it's true! I got the paper right here! Huh? You wanna do that? Alright, lemme ask Charlie.”

“Ask me what?”

“Cherri wants to check into the hotel. She says she wants to be there for me and stuff. Also, she wants to celebrate the occasion.”

“Great! Just don't let her blow anything up, Vaggie will get mad if she does.”

“Kay, I’ll tell her to hold off the bombs. She’ll get a bit pissy, but I’m sure she’ll get over it. Right now, she’s bound to be more excited! Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news!”

“Alright!”


	19. The Bombastic Recruit

Cherri Bomb never actually imagined the day she’d consider checking into the ‘Happy Hotel’. Honestly it simply never occurred to her, because the interview pretty much blew(literally) and she considered it impossible.

She’s been stuck in hell since the 80’s and knew that once she fell that she was stuck in this pit. She ended up dying in an accident when a bomb blew up in her face while she was in her mid twenties.

Sure, death reigned from above, but she already counted her blessing cause this was it. This was her afterlife, and until she met her end by an angelic weapon, that was how it was going to stay.

She always wondered why Angel checked that hotel out, she figured it was because he wanted to get away from Val and that Charlie managed to get him to pity her enough to participate despite the goal being as far-fetched as can be.

She doubted it would work, she figured that by the time extermination rolled around that it would be a disaster and that it wasn’t worth the trouble. Though after hearing about how Charlie got Angel’s contract, she decided that she’d give it a shot.

She may doubt Charlie’s credibility, but if she managed to get Val to fork over Angel’s paper, she was certain that she wasn’t all full of sunshine and rainbows.

‘Any enemy of Val is a friend of mine…’ She thought as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop to get to the Happy Hotel. She lived rather far from where the hotel was, so she had to sprint on buildings to get there on foot.

By the time Cherri got there, Angel and Charlie were waiting for her outside.

“Cherri!”

“Angie!”

The cyclops embraced the taller spider in a tight hug. Angel spun her around and lifted her in the air.

“Nice to see ya Cherri! Been waiting for you!”

“Course ya were! Now I’m here to stay!” Cherri grinned as Angel put her down, turning her attention to Charlie,”So you're the girl who got Angie out of his contract huh? I expected you to wear a dress with your princessy title…” Of all the photos CHerri had seen of Charlie, she was always wearing dresses in them.

“Oh I don't wear dresses outside anymore. They're pretty, but they're a handful in hell’s weather. Besides, I prefer tuxes.” She fluffed up her bowtie proudly.

“See why, never liked prissy dresses. Can’t move in em and running is a massive pain. Thankfully most people don't wear that shit anymore.” Cherri then asked,”So how’d you do it? Valentino wouldn't hand over that contract to just anyone.”

“Charlie intimidated him into giving it away.” Angel said.

“You intimidated him?” Cherri raised her one eyebrow, if she had two eyes you’d be able to tell she was giving Charlie an incredulous look. Charlie didn’t exactly look intimidating, so Cherri was struggling to understand why Valentino got scared.”No offense princess, but I’m more scared of mosquitos than I am of you. I cant believe Val would get scared of you.”

‘While I’m like this? He wouldn’t,” Charlie then transformed,”But like this? Yeah.”

Cherri immediately backed away, realizing why Valentino got scared.”Woah. I see why he got scared. Good to know, I like hidden badasses. Hard to come by in these places.”

Charlie reverted back, smiling,”So does that mean we’re friends?”

“Any enemy of Valentino is a friend of mine. Besides, if you got Angel’s contract, I bet you’ve got your priorities straight. Besides, I wanna help Angel through any issues he’s having.”

“Don't worry Cherri, I got myself covered, but your help is appreciated. You should join the hotel for yourself too, cause on the chance Charlie’s plan works, we could go to heaven!”

“I ain't too sure about that, but I’ll give it a shot.” Cherri shrugged. She wasn't holding out high hopes until physical evidence of the redemption working out was in front of her, but she supposed since Angel was asking, she’d join for herself too.

“That's the spirit! Come on inside, we gotta tell everyone about you!” Charlie led the way, opening the door. With the exception of Vox, everyone was inside the main room.”Hey guys, we have a new customer!”

“We do? Niffty asked.”Who is it?”

“Yup! Come on in, Cherri!”

Cherri stepped inside.”Sup bitches!”

“Charlie, is that, Cherri Bomb? You know, the one who engaged in the terf war that Angel got involved in that fucked our credibility? Why’d you bring her here? She’s gonna blow something up.” Vaggie said.

“Woah, cool it toots!” Angel shouted,”I get you and Cherri aren’t exactly acquainted and the terf war kinda got her on your bad side. However, Cherri here too...help! She’s like my best friend and she makes shit easier for me!”

“Yeah Vaggie, she’s Angel’s friend and she helped him! I know that the terf war knda screwed things up but we got over that hurdle! Besides, Cherri’s not gonna do anything bad right?”

“Depends on what bad means. I ain't gonna blow up the hotel if that's what you're thinking.” Despite having a bomb in her hand, Cherri made sure it was inactive.”I look like a ticking time bomb, but I’m not that insane.”

“See Vaggie? She’s fine!”

“Yeah, what about her terf war stuff? That’s gonna spread to the hotel if she keeps it up. Remember when Pentiious burst into our hotel and Alastor summoned portal thing to get rid of him?”

“Wait what?” Cherri asked.”That actually happened?”

“Yeah, the snake guy got angry and attacked us, but Alastor got rid of him for us.”

“He interrupted my music, so I say that was fair! Besides, he was annoying,” Alastor said.

“Holy shit, so you got the Radio Demon here huh?” She had to admit she was a bit scared, but as long as Alastor made any moves she considered herself lucky.”What’s he here for?”

“Entertainment of course! Though Charlie’s idea is laughable, I suppose staying and watching the antics and failures of others is fun!”

Cherri cringed.’Great, guy who wants me to suffer while trying to climb to redemption, wonderful…’ She whispered,”Why’d you hire him again?”

“Well I kinda needed help and he wouldn’t leave. On the bright side, he did bring Niffty and Husk here! And Husk is cutting back on his drinking habits so that's a plus!”

Cherri sighed,’I guess that’s something. Still don't trust the guy. I know he’s crazy. Hopefully my room isn’t near his.’

“So Cherri, for you to stay here, you have to...not participate in any turf wars and you're gonna have to limit your bomb usage.”

“Seriously?” She asked, obviously annoyed.

“Trust me, Cherri, I know the feeling. I had the same face when she said I had to withdraw the drugs, but look at me now! An entire month clean and I’m not dead! Sure, it was a pain releasing the first few months, but once you force yourself you get used to it.”

Cherri sighed,”I don't wanna give up my land….but-”

“But what?”

“I’ll do it for Angel. If I gotta quit blowing stuff up, I’m doing it for a reason.”

“Wise choice, sugartits! I knew you’d come around!” Angel cheered.”See guys, she’s on our side now!”

Suddenly, Vox cme through the door.”Hey guys, what's going on-in-Who is that?”

“Oh Vox, this is Cherri Bomb? She’s Angel’s friend and she’s joining the hotel!”

“You mean that girl who participates in turf wars with that snake person? Why did you bring her here? You know she’ll bring war into our hotel right?”

“Don't worry Vox, Cherri says she’s gonna quit doing those things since she’s gonna be with us.”

Cherri got tense. She knew who Vox was, she remembered Angel mentioning him and saw him on Voxstagram a few times, never interacting with him otherwise. She didn't like any overlords and him being associated with Valentino made her feel on edge.

“Hey! Wait a sec, isn’t he Val’s fucking business partner? Why’d you let him here? First Alastor and now him?”

“Woah, woah, Cherri!” Charlie said,”Don't worry, Vox isn’t with Val anymore. They kinda broke up and Vox wanted to give the hotel a shot so he decided to stay here.”

“Sounds pretty suspicious to me.I mean, Smiley the cannibal is only here cause he wants people to suffer, you're telling me he wants to change? A fucking overlord wants to change? A guy who’s rich,powerful and famous wants to get rid of all that in exchange for the off-chance of going to heaven?”

Vox narrowed his eyes,”Just because you have all those things doesn't mean you can’t want to go to another plane of existence. I know Charlie’s idea is a long-shot, but unlike some people, I’m going to give it a chance. You know why? Because what else do I have to lose? I don't think you realize this, but I’ve left behind everything when I came here. Val certainly hates me, Velvet probably does too, and Vark probably thinks I’m the worst owner ever! The people I actually give a damn about want nothing to do with me all because I chose to stay here. I’ve had multiple chances to go back to the Studio, and I’ve rejected all of them, because I don't want to be stuck  
in an endless cycle for the rest of my afterlife. Unlike my friends, I actually wanted to go to heaven from time to time, because being in this inescapable pit is hardly a funtime. I’m not going to delude myself with drugs or drink alchol to deny and hide the pain like some people do. No offense, Angel, Husk.”

“None taken.”

“Can’t fault you there.”

“I know, you don't trust me, I don't care. Just know this, I do not want any problems with you. We barely know each other and I don't need you in my case. Got it?”

Cherri blanked, Vox kinda just unloaded onto her and she was still in shock. Even Alastor was taken back.”Damn. Sorry about that. Just thought that since you were with Val...you know…”

“It's fine. Just don't berate me for things about him and we’ll be fine. I’ve already got everyone I know hating me, I don't need more.”

“Vox, not everyone hates you. While I’m not speaking for Alastor, the rest of us are perfectly fine with you! Right guys?”

There ‘yes’s’ and ‘yeahs’ heard.

“See Vox! And just so you know, I’ll always love you! Cause we’re best friends you know?”

“Yeah...best friends…” Vox said weakly, a part of him wishing she had stopped at the ‘I’ll always love you’ part.

“Also guys, we should be celebrating! I got Angel’s contract from Valentino and now he’s a free man! We should party!”

Everyone looked excited at the idea of having a party. Cherri whispered something to Angel and he said,”Hey Charlie, can you make an exception about the bomb thing this once?”

“But Angel they're-”

“Cherri says she’ll use the confetti ones. They're pretty much harmless.”

“Vaggie, what do you think? Can we at least let Cherri use her confetti bombs?”

Vaggie sighed,”As long as they're harmless, I don't care. Does Niffty mind cleaning up after confetti?”

“I don't mind! I love cleaning anyhow!”

“Well that's’ settled, come on everyone, let's all celebrate, not only for Angel, for ourselves, for the amount of improvement we’ve made! We should do cheers!” Husk gave everyone a bottle of wine.”Alright everyone state something good that you've done/learned from!”

“I’m managing my anger issues,” Vaggie said.

“I’m reducing my consumption of alcohol by the week..”

“I’m being less judgy of people!” Niffty exclaimed.

“I’ve been clean for a month!”

“I’ve lowered my personal boundaries and allow touch to an extent!” Alastor shouted.”No Angel, that doesn’t mean you can touch my hair..”

“Aw man.”

“I finally feel loved again!” Vox admitted.

“I haven't blown something sky high today.”

“And I’ve learned that some people just aren’t worth redeeming…” Charlie said slowly. Everyone stared at her for a moment before she brightened up,”But not you guys! Cheers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what you think! Thanks for all the hits and comments, also loving the support! Thanks for over 2500+ views!


	20. Leaving The Terf Wars Behind...

Cherri Bomb sighed, the party had finished and she headed back to her old place. She was on her way back to her apartment, having already told her land-lord she was moving out. The guy gave her a week to move her shit, thankfully Cherri didn’t need that much stuff.

Cherri packed her things, honestly Cherri didn’t need much. The hotel had most of what she needed, all she’d need was a few possessions and she’d be good to go.

She still didn't like that she’d have to give up her turf wars, but if it meant being there for Angel, she was willing to drop her so called bad habits, even if it didn't get her to heaven.

Cherri knew that the moment she walked away from her the terf war business that people would snatch it from her, and a part of her heavily disliked that, but she knew it was what she’d have to do to keep by Angel’s side.

‘Doing it for Angie…’ She just had to tell herself that and it’d make the problems she went through less taxing. Cherri packed her things in a back-pack, taking the things she’d need to make the trip less bothersome. She took things like clothes, hair products and shoes and some food that’d last her a while.

The hotel served breakfast and she was certain whatever they had was better than what she did and she did have money on her, so it wasn't an issue.

“Alright, got my things. Now to get back to the hotel.” Cherri got her back-pack on and headed out, the cyclops knowing she had a long way to go before getting to the hotel.’Now I just gotta get to the hotel and then things will be good. Angie and I will be pals, and on the near nonexistent chance this hotel works out, I’ll probably get out of this pit...Like that'll ever happen, but I guess I can dream.’

Cherri was taking a right, when suddenly the familiar sight of a familiar blimp shooting things and causing chaos.

Cherri groaned,”Oh great, it's the old man again. Just what I needed…” Cherri didn’t see a way around him. She was hoping he didn't see her, but judging by the fact he was RIGHT in the direction she needed to go in, it was likely she wasn't getting past him without a confrontation.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my old rival! Long time not see missy! Why don't we have a go, it's been quite a while since we’ve seen each other! Especially now since you don't have that spider friend of yours!” She could see Sir Pentious talking from his blimp, looking intently at her.

“Outta my way edgelord, I ain't in the mood for your tinker toy bullshit. I got places to be and they don't involve you. Move your damn machines so I can leave.”

“And why would I do that? I’m taking YOUR territory! I can’t exactly do that if I don't get past you first!”

‘You know, if he said this during any other day when I was not part of a redemption program I’d fucking go for it and smash his shit.However, considering how Angel and I fucked up their reputation last time, I gotta try gaining some good opinions.’

Cherri knew she had to defuse the situation and shouted,”I ain't fighting, Pentious. If you want the territory you're free to take all of it.”

“Of course you’d say-Wait what?” The snake demon’s expression changed, looking rather confused. He hadn't expected that reaction out of her. He was about to go off into one of his villainous monologues when she insulted him, but when she didn’t he was left flat-footed.

“You heard me, I ain't fighting you.” She just wanted to get to the hotel and Sir Pentious invading her territory was a roadblock to her destination. She was hoping that he wouldn’t shoot her.

Sir Pentious thought she was bluffing,”Is this some type of ploy to lower my guard? Because if so, it wont work! I know you, Cherri! You wouldn’t walk away from a fight, especially to me.”

“Well clearly you don't know me well enough, cause that’s what I’m gonna do.” Cherri walked underneath the blimp.

Sir Pentious shouted,”Hey! You can’t just ignore me! Come back, you can’t just leave!”

“I’m already leaving.” Cherri said.

“But what about your territory!? You know that if you're not there to protect if that it will be seized from you?” He was trying to egg her on into engaging, but Cherri knew this tactic well, having done it before with others in the past.

“How many times do I have to tell you, old man? I ain't gonna fight you.”

She could sense the doubt in his face, he must think she was going to wait and return to reconquer her land or throw a bomb at him when he wasn’t looking. ‘This guy is hard to convince, guess I better say something that’ll get him to back off.’

“You win.” She said.

“What?”

“Are you deaf? I said ‘YOU WIN!’ I give up.”

“Are you joking?”

“What more do I need to say to get it through your skull? I give up. I’ve raised the white flag. You can take this territory free of charge! I don't need it anymore where I’m going.”

Sir Pentious stood there in disbelief. Cherri Bomb, the self proclaimed powerhouse, was GIVING UP HER TERRITORY WILLINGLY TO HIM. And she didn’t even seem bothered by it, looking annoyed more so at the fact he was blocking her way than the fact she had given up her property to him.

All these years of rivalry between them, the blood split, the bombs thrown, the eggs cracked, all of it was coming to an end by Cherri doing the unthinkable, by giving up her power over the things she held dear.

The snake demon was still thinking this was a bluff, wondering if there was some type of trap or hidden bomb somewhere that Cherri had in her pocket(not that she had one but still)."HA! Very funny, I know you're hiding something under your sleeve somewhere, cause praytell, what do you plan on doing once you leave? You’ll have nothing if you leave your territory behind! Tell me, are you scared of me? Is that why you're surrendering?”

“Pffft! Not a chance. I wouldn’t be scared of you if you were the last demon in this pit! I simply want to move on to a different career. I’m gonna find another gig, not that it's any of your business. But for your information, I’m going to that ‘Happy Hotel’ place. Gonna see how redeeming myself works out. I ain't got anything better to do and it doesn't seem so bad there. It was nice knowing you old man, but I’m gonna have to cut the conversation short, Angie’s probably wondering where I am. Bye!”

Cherri waved before walking away, much to the surprise of every demon there. Sir Pentious stared at her in awe, an Egg Boi saying,”Boss, I think she’s serious…”

“I know...I just...can’t believe it. All these years gaining territory and she just leaves behind for some hotel?” There were some things the snake couldn’t understand. And seeing his rival walk away with a shrug was enough to make him wonder what she even saw in that place.

While Cherri walked away, she was unaware she was being recorded and that the entire conversation was filmed and broadcasted. When she got to the hotel, she was confused when Vaggie and Charlie congratulated her.

“Wonderful job, Cherri! I knew you had it in you!”

“I’m shocked, you actually did it.”

“Uh what you guys celebrating me for? I hardly think arriving with a backpack is an accomplishment.”

“No Cherri, your performance back there was the reason we congratulated you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know how you told Pentious that you gave up and basically advertised the hotel?” Vaggie said.

“Wait, they got that live?”

“Yeah! We say it live on video! Hey Vox, can you rewind?”

“Of course.” Vox’s screen changed to a previous recording.

Cherri watched as Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench were watching the event, by the end they looked rather...shocked. The reaction from other demons were about as shocking as the rest of them. Apparently Cherri giving up was and saying that redemption was the reason was enough to get demons to question the validity of it, as someone like Cherri Bomb wasn't exactly considered someone who’d care about redeeming herself.

“Woah, they got all that on tape?”

“Apparently people started recording when you didn’t fight back,” Angel said,”Honestly, I’m impressed you didn’t fight him to be honest.”

“Well I didn't’ wanna make your reputation go down the drain, so I tried descalating it. He was so confused that he ended up letting me go just because of that.”

‘Well done, Cherri! You managed to show me that you don't have to resort to violence and made us look good in the process! I’m so proud of you! You're going on the right path!”

Cherri smiled,”Guess I am. Glad to be on board, not only for Angel, but for myself as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys?


	21. If Only You Knew....

Many months had passed since that day.

Cherri was now a recognized member of the hotel. Since dropping her title as a fighter, her territory was claimed by Pentious as expected. She was a bit disappointed she had to at first, but now that she was with Angel, it made the blow less severe.

Cherri soon found a new job as a scientist. You may ask, why the hell Cherri of all demons is a scientist, but the answer is simple. She likes to blow things up and since she can’t damage property while under the lease of the hotel, doing it legally was the easiest option and you can’t beat being paid to blow shit it up!

Angel Dust ended up finding a career in fashion, as there was always a need for clothes. He managed to find one unaffiliated with Valentino that allowed him to create clothing for demons. There was plenty to do, given most demons had to have specific outfits made for them due to having multiple appendages and different sizes.

Sure, he wasn't the one modeling, which Angel disliked at times, but it beat having Val as his boss. His new boss was some chick who he didn’t know, she was a bit strict but it was nothing to what Angel was used to, so he was fine with her.

Vox and Alastor were helping the hotel gain coverage and keep a positive reputation, though their ways of doing it were rather different as they didn't’ see eye to eye, Charlie always made sure to calm down any arguments between the two and try to appease them both when possible, knowing that the two still weren’t friends.

At best they were acquaintances, but the relationship was still rather rough. Thankfully Charlie managed to make them at least get along for the time being.

Niffty kept up her cleaning, and was slowly learning to be less judgy of people when it came to their messes. And Husk was still cutting back on his alcohol consumption, to the point he barely drank. The gambling was something he and Charlie were working on, but it was a start.

Vaggie was managing her anger, and while she still had a temper, she wasn’t as quick to pull out a weapon or threaten violence.

By now, it was approaching extermination. Demons of all shapes and sizes were readying themselves for the yearly massacre of which the population would be targeted.

The hotel was no exception, as the residents were preparing the hotel to make sure no exterminators got any funny ideas by putting up barricades. The hotel did look somewhat run-down, so it would discourage them from entering.

Vox had finished barricading his side of the room, having helped Cherri and Angel with their windows. Vox wasn't used to this type of prep, as Valentino had specifically designed windows and precautions back at the Studio installed by lower demons to protect them from exterminators who might wanna try breaking in.

Now he was the one helping with the prep, as even Alastor was helping barricading the hotel with the help of his shadow minions. By now, the hotel was pretty much secure and everything was ready to go.

“Alright everyone, have we got all the rooms down?”

“Course. Everything's ready to go. Right Cherri?”

“Yup!”

“You got your side Vox?”

“Yes. I barricaded everything.”

“Alastor?”

“Affirmative! Me and my shadow got everything under control! Not a thing out of place!”

“Husk? Niffty?”

“Yeah…”

“Mhm!”

“Wonderful. Extermination is tomorrow. We should remain inside at all times. Safety first. Got it?”

“Yeah..Hey wait a second. Has anyone seen Charlie? She’s been in the office for a while and I haven’t seen her exist in days.” Angel said, motioning to the office door.

“Charlie doesn't like being out and about when extermination is around the corner. She is always down and in the dumps when this time of year rolls around. I tried getting her to at least try to get used to it but she just locks herself in her room.” Vaggie stated.

For the years they've been dating, Vaggie witnessed how Charlie always got in a slump at least a week prior to extermination, acting withdrawn and trying to hide herself. She only came out once the extermination ended and did her job of singing the fireworks, as to alert every demon that the death knell had passed.

“So when will she come out?” Vox asked.

“She’ll leave when she has to hold up the fireworks. Even then, she’ll be a bit upset afterwards. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, she always gets like this around this time of year. It’ll pass by. It always does.” Vaggie sighed.”I’m sure she’ll come out once the extermination passes. She’ll be a bit sad, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

Everyone nodded, going to their rooms. Vox was the last to leave, about or follow suit like the rest of the residents of the hotel did, but paused when he heard something from the office.

‘Hm? What's that noise?’ He approached, leaning in to hear what was going on. It was muffled, but he managed to make out...crying?

Vox made a face,”Princess, are you alright? I can hear you crying in there…”

“Vox, you're hearing things, I’m not crying, you're just hearing things.”

Vox scoffed,”Charlie, what type of fool do you take me for? I can hear you sobbing on the other side of the door.”

“What? I don't take you for anything bad, Vox! You're just hearing things, I’m fine! I’ll show you!” There was a moment of pause before Charlie opened the door, putting on her signature smile and wide eyes.HEY VOX! Whats up?”

“Are you ok?”

“What? Of course I am, silly! Why wouldn't I be?”

“Vaggie said you always get sad when extermination rolls around. Is that why you're crying?”

“What? No..Course not! I’m perfectly fine! Just a happy camper! No tears or sadness from me!” She laughed, trying to sound joyful despite the circumstances. It almost sounded genuine too, but Vox could see the cracks through the facade, having the ability to read others like books.

“Princess, stop lying to me.”

“What? I’m not lying I’m just-”

“Pretending to be happy while you clearly aren’t?”

“No! I’m perfectly fine, Vox! See? All smiles and rainbows from here! Sadness? No siree, just unicorns and sunshine!”

“Princess…”

“I mean, your concern is greatly appreciated, but I’m perfectly ok! Not a single drop of unhappiness or self-doubt in this house!”

“Princess…”

“Now if you don't mind, Vox, you should really take your leave! I don't wanna bother you and hate you worry about little ole me! There’s nothing, and I mean nothing to be concerned about! Everything is perfectly-”

“PRINCESS!” Vox’s shout caused Charlie to jump.”Stop lying to me! If you're going to be upset, be upset, just stop trying to act like everything is okay. Unlike some people, I’m not gullibae or stupid, you're ooptmistim has limits just like the rest of us nad there’s no use denying your upset.”

“Vox...come on.I’m fine, just a little...sad.”

“A little? You were crying earlier.”

“No I wasn't-”

“Again, more lies? You tell me this yet your eyes are red and I could hear you crying from outside. Charlie, please, be honest with me. I doubt the extermination is the only reason you're upset.”

Charlie sighed.”Vox, please. Can’t we just drop this and pretend it never happened?”

“No, we can't.”

“Why?”

“BECAUSE I CARE DAMMIT! You've done so much, taken so much flack for helping and you always did it with a smile. You’ve helped everyone, even people like me, who most would scoff at helping!”

“Vox, that was nothing-”

“No it wasn't! I don't care what you say, Charlie, but that wasn't nothing to me. And I doubt it was ‘nothing’ for Angel either.”

“Huh?”

“Charlie, you freed Angel of his contract, a big accomplishment if you ask me. Do you really think Angel would have gotten this far had you not done so.”

“Well-”

“CHARLIE! Think about it! He’s one of the most popular fashion designers in hell now! There’s no way Val would have let him do that if he still worked for him! Cherri Bomb is a fucking scientest of all things, she’s putting her destructive passion to work! The only reason Cherri Bomb gave up her old career was because she saw how you freed Angel from Val. Husk is sober, he doesn't even drink alcohol anymore because he saw how Angel was doing off of drugs. He would’ve never done so had you not recruited him. Your personality has rubbed off on everyone, Niffty and Vaggie are much nicer and tolerant of things. Even ALASTOR is affected by this!”

Charlie rubbed the back of her neck,“Well shucks, it is not all me. I mean, you helped advertise our hotel too…”

“Because you helped me. Your friends were going to kick me out of the hotel when I showed up here, and despite the backlash, you still KEPT me around despite all the danger you took housing me. When Val and Velvet tried to take me back, you fucking stood your ground and resepcted my choice to be here. You’ve taken care of us and helped us more than some of our own families did! You deserve credit dammit, and I’m not gonna stand here and watch you try and deflect.”

“Uh….Thanks Vox. I appreciate it, but why do you care so much? Even Vaggie question me this much when I get upset.”

Vox resisted the urge to say,’Because I love you’ and instead said,”Because I care. I don't care if I’m damned to hell, even if this thing doesn’t work, I want you to know I care.”

“Thanks Vox...Nice to know that. I’m glad that I could help you that much.”

“Without you, I’d probably never be able to love again...After all the damage Val’s done, you're what helped me get through that and realize I needed someone else to love. It's only fitting I help you when you need it.”

“Thanks. I hope that, one day, you’ll find someone out there to love again. Just know that they’ll be waiting out there for you, Vox.”

Vox frowned,”I suppose…”

“You know Vox. I know that my idea is out there. I bet everyone thinks I’m just some air-headed blonde, and I may be, but I’m one with a heart I guess. I just hope Dad wasn't right about me all this time.”

“Lucifer? What’d he say?”

“That I’m a failure…If this doesn't work, I’ll prove him right…”

“Charlie, even if this doesn't work, you're not a failure. At least, not in my eyes. I don't give a damn what your father says, you're not a failure to me. I know it doesn't mean much, but just know that your Father’s opinion isn’t universally shared. And besides, what’s he gonna say if this hotel does work?”

“I don't know.”

“Exactly. Maybe he’ll realize he was wrong in that regard. I know parents don't like admitting it, but they aren’t right all the time and if this hotel does work, he’ll have to realize that he was wrong.”

“I guess so.”

“So was that why you were upset? Because of what Lucifer said?”

“Yeah…But at least I know I’m not a failure to everyone. Thanks Vox, for being a good friend. I needed that.” She gave him a hug.”I love you, Vox. You're one of the best friends I've ever had.”

“Thanks. You too. I love you too.” He meant that last part.

They hugged...for like five minutes.

“Hey Vox, no offense but aren't you a bit uncomfortable being hugged so long? I kinda forgot I did that.”

“What? No of course not, perfectly fine…”

“You sure? My hugs are usually really tight.”

“Nope. I’m fine.”

After another minute, Charlie said,”We should go to our rooms. Extermination is tomorrow and we should get some rest.”

“Okay. Sounds good to me.”

“Thanks for talking to me Vox. I hope you find that person you love so much! I’m sure they’ll be happy to know you love them!”

Vox sighed.’If only she knew…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys?


	22. Micheal, The Archangel

Charlie sighed as she stood outside, the extermination had passed. The 24 hour slaughter had passed. She could smell the scent of blood from the hotel, a smell that made her lower her head in self doubt.

Prior to that, Lucifer himself was the one who lit the firework to signal the end of the extermination, as Lilith insisted he do so until Charlie was ready.

She did as she was expected, holding up her finger and letting go of the fireworks. Demons began coming out of their hiding places and returning to normal life, as if the yearly massacre was simply another part of their routine.

Charlie retreated to her room,slumping in her bed. She didn’t sleep as the massacre kept her awake the entire day. Hours passed before she eventually heard a knock at the door.”Hm?”

“Charlie, come on out. The extermination has passed, you can't say locked up in there all day.”

“Coming…” Charlie stood up and walked to the door,”Alright, I’m ready Vaggie.”

“I know you're upset, but you have to move forward. Besides, Angel says he wants to show us a cool part of town he likes. He wants all of us to come. He’ll be upset if you miss out.”

“Kay. I’m coming with you. Let's go.”

Charlie and Vaggie went out, the rest of the hotel was waiting for them.

“Alright, Charlie! Ya finally came out! You guys ready to see the cool stuff? I know Fat-Nuggets is! Right boy?

The pig oinked in response.

“Don't see why not.” The princess shrugged.

Angel led them to the city. Apparently there was a cool view in town that was installed at his workplace and he really wanted to show them.

As they were walking, Husk noticed something up ahead,”Hey guys, you see a large crowd of people up ahead? You think something's going up here?”

Niffty squinted,”I don't know what’s going on, but I have the feeling it's something bad.”

“We don't know until we try. Stay close, we should be careful. It could be someone dangerous.” Charlie said.

“Agreed, let's keep our distance and see what the commotion is about. Haven’t seen people this riled up this the stock market crashed in 29.”

They all went over, being careful as they made their way through the crowd. As they got closer, a large light in the center and people were surrounding it. Everyone looked up, their attention now focused on the large hole in the sky.

“Woah, what is that?” Cherri asked.”I’ve never seen anything so bright before.”

“Neither have I.” Vox said wearily, keeping his distance,”But I have the feeling we should stay back. Could be an exterminator.”

“But the extermination just happened. They aren't allowed to come back afterwards, right?” Niffty asked.

“I don't remember that being a rule, but I sure hope for our sake they're not allowed…” Husk mumbled.

Suddenly, a figure began descending down from the heavens.Everyone watched in awe as a heavenly and divine figure gracefully descended, floating above the heavens. They wore a white-gold suite with long sleeves. Their face was concealed by a pale porcelain mark with a twisted smile and closed eyes. They had blonde hair that went to their shoulders with a half-way man-bun.

Everyone was scared and uneasy, no demon made a move to attack as they knew how angels were. It’d be unwise to anger one, even if they didn’t have a spear.

Whispers began,’What do they want?’ and ‘Why are they here?’ and ‘Haven’t they killed enough of us as it is?’ swirled around. Everyone kept their distance, uncertain if the angel/exterminator would turn hostile on them.

Charlie however, took a deep breath and said,”Guys, I’m going to approach them. I need to know what they want.”

“Charlie!” Vaggie warned, but her warning fell on deaf ears as Charlie made her way through the crowd and approached the angel. They were slightly taller than her, but not enough to make Charlie feel small. She stepped up and said,

“Excuse me, but the extermination has passed. You should leave, because I don't like the idea of you guys killing more us. The streets are already filled with blood from yesterday, there’s no need for more violence. Go back to heaven and don't come back until next year.”

The angel tilted their head.”If I wanted to kill anyone I would have done so by now.” Their voice was soft-spoken and almost inaudible, almost ghostly. She wasn't sure if the mask was doing the person any favors, as hearing them was rather difficult.”In fact, I’m not here to harm anyone, Charlotte. I’m here for another reason, because I’ve heard your little cries.”

“What are you talking about?” Charlie asked.

“Your little prayers. I’ve paid close attention to them.”

“Wait, are you god or something?”

“Not quite…”

“What?”

“I said not-Hey, what are you doing?” Charlie was approaching them, putting her hands on their face.

“I’m taking off your mask, I can’t hear you that well.”

“No. Don't touch-!” They tried to move away, but it was too late. Charlie already managed to take the mask off.

Everyone’s faces fell when they saw a familiar face. He looked just like Lucifer, with the exception of being taller and having doe like eyes and a gentle expression. He looked petrified having not had the mask on.

“Who are you?” Charlie asked,”You look just like my Dad, but you're not him.”

“Because I’m not him. I’m his twin brother, Michael...We’ve had a falling out, you know the war between Heaven and Hell? The one that ended with Lucifer getting banished to this wasteful pit?”

“Oh...yeah…”

“Look, I’m not even supposed to be here and I was trying to be secretive about my identity, but that didn’t work…” Michael was trying to cover his face. He hadn't taken that mask off in ages.

“Sorry…”

“Look, just hand me back my mask and we just pretend that didn’t happen. Because I’d rather not draw the attention of-”

“Long time no see, brother.”

Michael clenched his fist.”Hello Lucifer..”

They all turned, seeing Lucifer and Lilith there. Rarely did Lucifer and Lilith go out to mingle with the regular denizens of hell, so everyone was rather tense at their arrival.

“Hey Mom, hey Dad! Whats up?”

“Oh nothing, just wondering why my estranged brother is doing in my realm…He should know better than to step foot into my territory, especially since the extermination is the only time of year I let heaven inside.”

“And apparently he’s breaching our treaty…” Lilith said.”You're not supposed to be here Michael. Are you here to cause problems for us or what?”

“No. I’m not here to cause problems for you. In fact, my reason for being here has nothing to do with you,brother,but with your daughter.”

“What does Charlie have to do with this?”

“First off, because of her hotel project to ‘redeem’ sinners, second of all, she took my mask.”

“What business do you have with that ridiculous passion project my daughter has?”

“Because I’m here to pick up one of the sinners Charlie rehabilitated and take them up to heaven.”

Everyone fell silent.

“Wait, are you serious?” Charlie asked,”Do you mean it, uncle?”

“Yes.”

“YIPPEE! MY IDEA WORKED! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” Charlie lit up, her idea wasn't a failure after all! She hugged Michael, who tensed up at the touch before reluctantly allowing her to do so.

Then came the important question.

“Who are you going to take anyway?” Lucifer asked.

Everyone stared at Michael, waiting for an answer, the tension was killing everyone.

He sighed before saying,”I’m here to take-”


	23. The Interrupted Ascension

“-Anthony D'ambrosio with me, but most of you know him as Angel Dust.”

Everyone fell silent, heads turning in Angel’s direction. Angel was pretty much in a state of shock for a moment, unable to believe this was actually happening. Charlie’s goal succeeded, much to the disbelief of everyone. And he was going to be the first demon to enter heaven’s gates.

“Are you serious?” Angel asked.

“More serious than ever.”

“Oh my god...I’m actually leaving this place...I can’t believe it. Charlie, you got me to heaven.”

“No Angel, you got yourself to heaven, I only helped. I can't be credited for everything!”

“But I’d never get this far had you not freed me. And now, I’m actually getting into the big leagues…” Never had Angel actually considered what'd happen if Charlie's plan worked. He always assumed they'd never get this far.

"Isn't that great, Angel? You'll be able to live again with no one out to harm you up there!"

"Yeah…" Angel looked down, frowning."But that means I won't be seeing you guys again…."

"Aw come on, Angel. Don't think of it like that. This is your redemption, they just haven't gotten their turn yet."

"Yeah! I'm sure the rest of us will be up there in no time!" Niffty encouraged.

"Don't you worry Angie, the rest of us will catch up with ya! It ain't my turn yet, but trust me, I'll be up there with ya! Just you wait!" Cherri exclaimed.

"Yeah. We'll be there soon.We just have to get our lives sorted out," Vaggie said.

"Ain't like we're going anywhere either." Husk shrugged.

"Yes, we'll be down here for the time being. While I can't say I was too fond of your presence, your presence will be missed to an extent." Alastor said.

"That's Alastors way of saying,'I'll miss you but I'm too stubborn to say it',"Vox whispered, only for Alastor to elbow him."Ow!"

"Apologies, simple twitch in my elbow." Alastor said flatly.

There was a small laugh between the gang. Some things never changed.

Suddenly, Angel asked."Do you guys mind if I take Fat-Nuggets with me? I'd be pretty sad if I couldn't take him. Do you guys have a no pet policy or-"

Michael smiled,"Don't worry. Pets are welcome in our realm, so long as you take care of him and he's clean."

"Guess that means we won't be having a problem. I know how to take care of pets. Ain't that right, boy?"

Fat-Nuggets nodded.

"See? He's in good hands. Are you ready to ascend with me Nuggs?” Angel held Fat-Nuggets, who squealed with joy.”Alright, that's what I’m talking about! Let's go!”

Angel prepared to go with Michael, however, out of the blue, Valentino ended up grabbing Angel, much to the shock of everyone.

“What the!?” Michael shouted,”Who are you?”

“Boss!?”

“Oh no you don't! I ain't letting anyone take my money maker away! I don't give a damn what the princess says, he’s my property first and foremost! You're coming back with me, Angel!”

“Ack!” Angel began screaming and shouting,”Fucking help me!”

“No ones gonna help you, Angel. You're better off with me anyway, it's been far too long since you've left home. You need to come back! I’ve been losing business without you!”

Suddenly, a bomb ends up colliding into Valentino’s face,”Argh! Who the hell did that!?”

“I did, asshole!” Cherri shouted.”And there’s more where that came from! Been a while since I’ve used em and I ain't afraid to wreck your ass just like I did your shitty property!!”

“You and what army, Cherri Bomb?” Val sneered.

“Me and THIS army!” Cherri said, motioning towards Charlie, Alastor, Niffty, Husk, Vaggie and Vox, all of whom looked rather pissed off.”EVERYONE FUCKING ATTACK!”

Valentino narrowed his eyes,”Good thing I came prepared. Alright boys, deal with the fodder.” Val brought his men in, who began fighting and waging war against the others. Demons were caught in the cross-fire, Lilith and Lucifer did their best to get out the carnage, Michael standing back beside them in horror.

“Whats going on?” Contrary to popular belief, Michael nor were the other arch-angels part of the extermination faction. Those were handled by a group of souls who volunteered themselves to exterminate.

As a result, Michael had little experience in doing these things or seeing violence like this since the fall, of which he was rather reserved and stand-offish about.

“Angel Dust’s boss doesn't seem to like the idea of him going to another plane of existence it seems…” Lucifer stated.

“With the way you say that, you seemed like you knew this would happen..” Lilith said.

“Common sense, Valentino’s rather possessive over what’s his. It was only a matter of time before this occurred. We’ll simply have to watch and see how this ends…”

“But what about your daughter? My niece?”

“She’ll be fine..” Lucifer said,”She’s not glass and I know she’s tougher than she looks. This is what Charlie has to deal with, as it's her hotel and her responsibility. Lets see how they handle this.”

As the fight ensued, Cherri Bomb, Vaggie, Niffty and Husk were warding off Valentino’s men. Angel broke free from one of their grips and began fighting himself, pulling a gun from his boot and firing.

“Take that assholes!”

Alastor, Charlie and Vox were doing their best to fight off Valentino, however they were experiencing difficulty dealing with his underhanded tactics.

Charlie coughed,”What is that smell!?” She saw red smoke and she felt herself becoming weaker and finding her movements slowed.

“I don't know!” Alastor said,”It's so….intoxicating. It's making me weaker…Why are all these things around me? W-What’s going on? Help! It's coming closer!”

Valentino smirked,”Guess my smoke was just too powerful for you. You're too weak to even sit up. What’s wrong Radio, you're barely smiling now. Isn’t not smiling considered a weakness to you? Must feel really weak now…”

Vox narrowed his eyes. Charlie and Alastor were down, unable to defend themselves. Vox was well aware of the effects of Val’s smoke, it caused hallucinations and faltering vision, thankfully he was immune due to his screen.

When Val grabbed Charlie by the hair, he grinned,”You're the reason my business went down the drain. You’ll pay for that and-”GRK!”

Vox ended up kicking him full force.”Stay away from her you son of a bitch!”

“Voxy, long time no see…” Val said, wiping the blood from his mouth.”You’ve been quite the pain in my side. I’ll have to make sure to make you suffer, you're the reason all this happened. And for that, you’ll suffer the worst fate imaginable.”

Vox scowled,”Like you'll get the chance…”

“Oh I will…” Valentino’s form became monstrous and intimidating, Vox followed suit.

“ThIs TiMe, YoU wOn’T gEt OuT oF ThIs UnScAtHed.” Vox charged, fueled by anger and hatred towards his once boyfriend.

And thus the battle between giants raged on, the city being caught in the middle of the brawl. Demons from all over hell witnessed the fight, cameras were on, everyone was watching.

Charlie and Alastor were pulled out by Angel and Niffty.

“Charlie, you ok?”

“Yeah….just….hallucinating….everything's all weird…”

“I know the feeling, it’ll pass. Trust me…”

“Oh god...it's touching me!” Alastor shouted, still affected by Val’s mist as he began shaking and shouting.

“Don't worry, Al. It's just me, Niffty!”

“Niffty...darling.…”

“Hey Angel, how's everyone?” Even drugged, Charlie was still trying to maintain concern for the others.

“Don't worry, the others got Val’s men on the brink. They’ve got things taken care of, it's Val himself we gotta worry about.”

“Wait, where’s Vox?” Alastor asked,”H-He was fighting alongside us before that….mist...it came...and touched me…It's still touching me...”

“UP THERE!” Cherri shouted,”Vox is fighting him! COME ON,VOX! KICK HIS ASS!”

Everyone directed their attention upwards. Vox and Valentino were duking it out, fighting like their lives depending on it in their demon forms. It was evenly matched, as both powerhouses were hitting, stabbing and hurting each other with as much force as they could muster.

Vox electrocuted Val with his cords, electrifying Val. This worked until Val got the bright idea to bite into these cords. These were like limbs to Vox, causing him to evoke an electrified screech of pain.

“YoU sOn Of A bItCh!” Vox shouted as he used his strength to punch Val into the pavement. Val responded by using one of his extra limbs to punch Vox’s screen, knocking glass out.

These hits continued, neither looking like they would win and neither fighter intent on giving up. Vox eventually achieved the upper hand, stomping on Val’s back and ripping his wings off.

“AIEEEEE!!!”

Cheers were heard as the other demons began rooting for Vox.

“BEAT HIS ASS!” Husk screamed.

“Yeah! Go Vox! Yay!” Niffty cheered.

“Come on, you can do it! I know its corny, but I fucking believe in ya!” Angel exclaimed.

“Do it, Vox. Please...for our sake, do it.” Charlie whispered, hanging onto Angel’s side.

“Can't believe I’m saying this….but I hope Vox is victorious…” Alastor muttered.

To think he'd wish his rival victory showed how far they had come.

“Vaggie, what are you doing?” Cherri asked, as she saw the tiny demon getting closer to the battlefield,”Out there’s a warzone, don't get involved in the fight between two giants! You’ll get fucked if you try to intervene.”

“I know! I’m just gonna give Vox a helping hand!”

“Helping hand?” Cherri inquired.

Vaggie pulled out her angelic spear, she had acquired it during the aftermath of one of the purges. She only used it in self defence and never actually used it to kill another demon.”I’d kill Valentino if I could...But I’m not strong enough. Which is why Vox needs to do the deed for us!”

Vaggie rushed into the battlefield, knowing how unsafe it was for her. Vox and Val had managed to knock each other on separate sides of the area, giving a small time for a breather.

“Vox!”

“VaGgiE? WhAt ArE yOu DoInG oUt HeRe? Is ChArLiE oK?” Despite how glitchy and corrupted he sounded, he sounded more human than she remembered him sounding.

“Charlies ok, but right now that isn't’ the main concern, right now, I need you to do something for me, Vox.” Vaggie gave Vox her spear.”End Valentino, it's the only way to ensure he doesn't harm us or the hotel ever again.”

Vox looked shocked, looking at the weapon,”But-”

“VOX! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO IT!” Out of the group, Vox was the only physically and mentally able to do the deed.”Everyone is counting on you! If Val lives, there’s no telling what he’ll do! END THIS! For the people he’s hurt, for the hotel, for fucking Charlie!”

Vox nodded, taking the spear in hand.”I’ll do what I must…”

Vaggie nodded before rushing out of the scene.

Vox then turned his attention to Valentino. Val noticed Vox’s angelic spear and became defensive.

“So, this is it? You're gonna actually try killing me now? I didn’t think you had the heart to do so.”

“I do now...This is it, Val.”

Vox and Val charged at each other, knowing this could potentially be their last. Everyone watched the fight, fearing the outcome, knowing this would spell the ultimate loss or win for everyone.

Vox was winning, he was physically stronger than Val and was beating him. The only issue now was ending the fight.

Val of course, realizing he was on the losing end, tried to flee. Vox snarled,”NoT sO fAsT!” He grabbed Val’s remaining wings, ripping it off so escape wasn’t possible.

By now, Val was weakened and battered. Vox was barely any better, just keeping himself on two feet. Vox held his angelic spear in hand, knowing what he had to do, placing it at Val’s neck.

“So this is it huh? After all these years, all the things I’ve done for you, this is how you thank me?” Val spat,”I’ve rose you up from nothing, made you one of the richest overlords in hell itself, and you fucking throw it all away from some passion project?”

Vox scowled.”And you used the fact you raised me to power as a way to keep me around your finger, abusing me whenever I spoke out.”

“Happens, you have to keep little whores in line somehow,” Val chuckeld.

Vox narrowed his eyes,”You're making it hard for me to NOT kill you…”

“And what are you going to do afterwards? Even after I’m gone, how are you gonna tell Velvet? As far as she’s concerned, you fucking abandoned her in favor of a new life. Knowing that you killed me will be devastating to the girl.”

Vox remained silent.

“See, you don't even have a response. Because you know I’m RIGHT! I’m always fucking right. You just don't wanna admit it. Face it Voxy, she’s just using you. She doesn't give a damn about you, she just wanted her little hotel to succeed. She doesn't care about you, and guess what? She’ll never fucking love you. Nobody will, because who would love a useless excuse of a boyfriend who abandons his friends and pet for some circus troupe?”

There was silence before Vox chuckled.

“What's so funny, Voxy?”

“Oh nothing. Just finding it humorous how you have the nerve to say Charlie doesn't care about me. After all you've done to me, Charlie’s one of the best things that ever happened to me since I fell down this damn hellhole. She fucking helped me more than you ever did. Even if Charlie doesn't love me, hell, even if she cared not one bit about me, I’d take that over the bullshit you put me through anyday. Your sweet words will not save you. Its over Val….Which is why, I’m going to do what I should’ve done, DECADES AGO…” Vox rose the spear and-

SHICK!

Val had a large spear sticking through his chest, his eyes wide and lifeless.

It was over. Val was gone for good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think guys? Lemme know what you think below!


	24. Farewell,Anthony, for Heaven's Gates Await!

Vox looked at Valentino’s corpse. To think he’d be standing above his ex’s body with a bloodied angelic spear wasn't something he ever expected to see.

He was still shocked, he had done it. He killed Val. Valentino wasn't coming back, this was his final ‘death’ for intents and purposes, as his soul ceased to exist once Vox had stabbed it. He was gone, never again would they have to worry about Valentino plotting things from the shadows or coming out to get them while they weren't looking.

Vox growled at the injuries, Val had basically fucked him up good during the battle.’Definitely going to need to get my screen replaced…’ He used Vaggie’s bloodied spear as a crutch for support so as to not end up collapsing.

“VOX!” Charlie shouted.

He turned, seeing Charlie running up to him. The effects of Val’s drugs had worn off and other than a few scratches and tears in her suite, she was perfectly fine.

“Are you ok? You look awful!” Vox looked like he basically got hit by a train.

“I’m fine…” Vox lied,”J-Just….a bit worn out…”

“Vox, half of your face is gone! What happened to you?”

“Valentino did. But don't worry, he won't be bothering us anymore…”

Charlie looked down, cringing upon seeing the bloody spear and dead body on the floor. That’s where the smell of putrid death was coming from. Charlie smelled it before, the rotting bodies of fallen demons had that smell, but Valentino’s smelled worse than ever before.

“Oh...I’m sorry, Vox…I know that you two were close at one point and time. It must've hurt to do that.”

“It was necessary. He would have never left us alone if he lived…” Vox knew that for a fact, Val didn’t give up, he’d wait for the opportunity to strike and jump on it, always trying to slip through the cracks. Valentino living after this encounter would be problematic for all of them.

“I know. I’m just glad I didn't have to do it…I’d hate to actually kill someone, even someone as rotten as Valentino.”

Vox nodded."It's fine. All that matters is that he won't bother us anymore...gah!" Vox's legs gave away, Charlie caught him before he could fall.

"Don't worry I got you! I won't let you fall!"

"Thanks…" Charlie held Vox on her shoulder and carried him to where the rest of the denizens of hell were.

“Oh my god, it's Charlie! And Vox is with her!” Niffty shouted.

The rest of the hazbins approached Charlie and Vox, all of whom looked expectantly at him.

“So, has Valentino kicked the bucket?” Alastor asked,”Because I hope you didn’t spare him after all the trouble he put us through…”

Vox held up Vaggie’s bloodied spear.”Does that answer your question?”

There was silence, before Cherri Bomb shouted,”Hallelujah! The fucker is dead, you fucking did it, Vox! I’m so fucking proud! Ya did what I always wanted to do!”

“Yay! He’s gone!” Niffty cheered.

“Hell yeah!” Husk exclaimed.”This is the best news ever!”

The Radio Demon laughed,“Good riddance I say! Spectacular work, Vox. You've done us all a huge favor putting that no good cretin down for good!”

“I knew you could do it!” Vaggie grinned,”I can't believe it, he’s finally dead! We’re free of him! And most importantly...You're free of him, Angel.”

Angel blanked,”Guess I am. What do you think, boy? Val can’t hurt us anymore! We’re finally free!”

Fat-Nuggets oinked happily.

“Aw, that's right! We’re free men now!”

Suddenly, Lucifer, Lilith and Michael arrived, having seen the chaos die down.

“So, is he gone?” Michael asked.”I’d hate for that….unholy creature to appear again.”

“Don't worry, Valentino is gone. He won't be coming back,” Lucifer said,”Good thing too, Vox spared him from a worse fate had he lived. I was going to get involved if ultimately they failed, but it appears that won't be necessary.”

“I say Vox did us all a favor getting rid of him. I never liked him much anyway,” Lilith shrugged, wiping her hair back.

“Neither did I.” Lucifer replied.

The rest of hell soon caught up, wondering what had happened. It was chaos and everyone wondered how the fight had ended. The rest of hell was looking at the hazbins, barley paying any mind or Michael.

Lucifer cleared his throat,”Everyone, I have wondrous news.Valentino is dead. Vox did us a gracious favor and killed him, meaning he will no longer plague us as a presence. I don't know about the rest of you, but Valentino was never my favorite overlord to hang around anyhow, so his death is hardly anything to shed tears over. Now that he is gone, I say, good riddance for us all.”

Soon, hell wide cheers were heard, from the lowest class demons to the highest overlords, demons of all kinds were whooping and hollering as if Hell itself was a disco. The only exception was Velvet who was back in the Studio, but otherwise, even Vox, in his battered state, was cheering.

Charlie then shouted,”Come on on everyone! Say it with me now! HIP HIP!”

“HOORAY”

“HIP HIP!”

“HOORAY!”

“HIP HIP!”

“HOORAY!”

“HIP HI-”

“Charlie, please stop.” Lilith said,”That's enough cheering. The crowd has plenty to celebrate, there will be more than enough time to properly celebrate. However...doesn’t Angel Dust have to leave? I’m sure Michael doesn’t want to stay here any longer than necessary, God doesn't like his children hanging around here for extended periods of time.”

“Yeah, Father will be….upset with me if I stay for too long.”

“Aw. But we have a whole party/parade going on? Can’t you like, stay? I mean, just long enough for us to celebrate and all? This is gonna be Angel’s last time in hell, so we wanna give him a big goodbye celebration!”

He bit his lip before sighing,“Errr...I suppose I could deal with God’s lecture for an hour…just this once.”

“ALRIGHT! Come on everyone, let's celebrate the end of Valentino’s grip on hell and Angel’s last day with us! It's time to party!”

Everyone cheered, Cherri Bomb shouting,”Let's get this party started bitches!” She threw multiple confetti bombs into the air, showering denizens in the colored paper particles. Demons in the street began dancing, people were celebrating, throwing fireworks and balloons into the air, music was blazing with cheers being spread all around.

There was much rejoicing, Valentino’s demise was widely celebrated across hell itself. Even Lucifer was clapping, it went without saying that few would miss the fallen overlord.

Michael then saw people dancing and asked,”I’ve never seen so many people dance out in public before.”

“Seriously? Don't you guys do anything in heaven?”

“I’m doing paperwork mostly.I don't usually have time for dancing.”

“Then how about I show you how?” Lilith asked,”Haven't had a dance partner around my height in ages. Wanna play?”

“Um...sure. Does Lucifer mind?”

“Lilith…”

“Lucifer, come on. He’s your brother. Let him have some fun with me.”

“Fine…”

Lilith and Michael danced, though Michael was a bit rusty.”I’m sorry, Lilith. I haven’t danced in ages…”

“In that case, I’ll take charge.” Lillith led the dance, doing the heavy-lifting Michael was basically allowing her to take control as he wasn't much of a dancer. Lilith was having fun,but Michael was confused and wondering what was even going on.

“I-Eeep! Am I doing this right?”

“Just relax. No need to be so tense.”

Lucifer laughed, Michael was more or less being strung around as if he had no idea what he was doing.”Brother, allow me to show you how it's done.” Lucifer and Michael swapped places, the movements were lucid and controlled, as if they could read each other’s movements.

Lucifer swung Lilith along before tossing her in the air and carrying her bridal style,”See? Much better!”

“Dancing was never my specialty. Interests in arts like painting are more my skill range.”

“Obviously. Stick to your neck of the woods, because I’m being honest here, you are terrible at dancing.”

“I know.”

They shared a small laugh. It was slightly awkward given their estranged nature, but it was a start. It would take centuries to rebuild the relationship, but Micheal considered they were covering ground now.

Michael then spotted Angel Dust, who was holding Fat-Nuggets with a smile,”Alright, Mike, we’re ready to go. Party’s over and I got everything accounted for.”

“That's wonderful, and I’m assuming there will be no….interruptions this time?”

“Believe me, we’re finished with Val. Don't think we gotta worry about anyone showing up this time.” Angel said.

“Good. Here, take my hand.”

“Is something gonna happen if I do?”

“Yes, I promise it won't hurt. You'll just feel different.”

“Errr...Ok…” Angel reluctantly took his hand as his body suddenly began glowing.

Everyone watched in awe as the light faded. Angel’s demonic form faded away, Angel’s form was similar, but he looked more human. He had light blonde hair that turned white at the top and freckles under his eyes. which were gold in color.

Angel’s outfit was replaced with a white tuxedo with gold trims, having large white boots under his pants. He had a white halo above his head and wings.

“Woah! I don't have six arms anymore! I’m...human again!” He couldn’t believe it, he looked just as he had prior to his overdose but with angelic stuff on.”What’d you do for me? I feel...better.”

“I simply alleviated you of your demonic form. You are now one of us now. It's time to go, your age of suffering has ended.” Micheal spread his wings,”Lets ascend to greater heights.”

Angel looked back at the others, feeling water in his eyes,”Guess this is it huh?”

“Don't worry Angel, we’ll catch up! We promise!” Cherri exclaimed, giving him a hug.

“Thanks Cherri...I hope to see you soon. But can you do something for me?”

“Yeah."”

“Are You ready?” Michael asked.

“More than ever, Micheal! Let's go!” Anthony’s boots turned toward him, grabbing hand."Goodbye everyone!"

Everyone present watched as Anthony and Fat-Nuggets were taken away, the portal to heaven closing as the two entered.

“He’s gone…”

“Anthony’s finally free now.” Charlie smiled sadly. Her plan had worked….

Vox sighed,”It actually worked...Maybe we’ll all be able to go up there oneday.”

“I doubt it,” Alastor said.”Though I suppose I should give Charlie credit, her idea, as far fetched it sounded, did actually work.”

“I still can't believe it either…” Husk said.”Guess that means I still have work to do…”

Lucifer sighed,”Well Charlotte, I have to say, I’m honestly impressed. Your little project worked, you redeemed a demon....Anthony actually went to heaven...I suppose I should take back that claim of you being a failure.”

“About time,” Lilith whispered.

“Thanks Dad…”

“Though we should get going, right honey?”

“I believe so. We have meetings to tend to…”

Lilith and Lucifer got into a limbo and drove away. Charlie waved her parents goodbye.

Vaggie smiled,”Guess all the trouble was worth it. Even your dad realized he was wrong.”

“Yeah…”

Everyone was saddened by Angel’s ascension, but they were happy for him. It was better for him this way, they were sure Angel was much happier up there than he was down in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	25. Arackniss's Arrival

‘Never thought I’d actually see this day come...Farwell Angel, guess you're a real angel now…’ Charlie sighed sadly, crossing Angel Dust’s name off of the patron list with a heavy heart. He   
wasn't coming back to hell, meaning they could check him off their records. 

With Valentino’s demise, Angel was free to go and was finally allowed to ascend. Charlie had Vox in his room, recovering from his injuries, allowing him to rest.

Despite getting what she wanted, she couldn’t help but feel a bitter-sweet taste in her mouth. 

Sure, the hotel worked, much to the disbelief and doubt of literally all of hell, but now, the hard part of saying goodbye was something she still hadn't swallowed. She hadn't prepared for the moment where she would have to let the sinners she redeemed go and ascend, leaving her behind in Hell.

At least now, no one could doubt her plan with Angel’s rise to heaven being recent news that was flying all over hell. 

“I’m gonna miss him…”

“You're not the only one,” Vaggie informed,”Everyone's upset, even Alastor is a bit down about his absence.He may have been annoying, but now that he's gone, the hotel feels sort of empty without him.”

“I know...I just never thought it’d be like this when a sinner actually got redeemed. Now that he’s gone, I don't know how to feel. I’m happy for him and I know that he’s better off up there, but I can’t help but feel down knowing the same will happen to the rest of you guys.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll go up there too Vaggie, eventually...Then, we’ll never see each other again, because as much as I’d love to go to heaven, I doubt my Dad would let me step foot up there…”

“Which is why we should focus on the time we have. We still have a couple years, who's to say when any of us will ascend.What matters is that Anthony is happy and that he’s in a better place, which is the entire goal, right?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna miss him. But I know he’s gonna be happy up there…” 

Suddenly, Vaggie and Charlie heard the door being knocked on.

KNOCK KNOCK!

“Whose that?”

“Don't know. Perhaps another customer!” Charlie approached the door, opening it,”Hello?” She looked around, not seeing anyone at first.”Hm?”

“Down here.” She tilted her head, seeing a short spider demon who was at least up to her chest in height. He looked like Angel Dust, having similar facial structure and hair that was just more messy than Angel Dust, but his body was more like a bean pole and lacked the bust Angel acquired during hell. 

He also had black fur and red eyes, the primary ones being larger. Angel’s eyes were easily mistaken for freckles, but he was visible and plain to see, just slightly smaller than the two eyes he used. He had a black suit with baggy yellow pants with thin legs and small feet.

“Huh? Who are you? You remind me of someone, but I know you're not him….”

“I’m Arackniss...Angel’s older brother.” 

“Angel had an older brother?” Vaggie asked.

“Lemme guess, he never talked about me did he? Probably forgot about me…”

“Hey, hey, let's not get antsy. Angel probably just never got around to talking about you before he left…”

“He had enough time to get you to rip his contract with Valentino in half, befriend you and your lot, become hell’s top fashion designer and you're telling me he didn’t have time to talk about me? BS.”

“Maybe there just wasn’t the right time to bring you up?” Charlie suggested.

“Tch. Excuses, excuses. That’s what I'm hearing…”

“Look, did you come here to tell us about how you're spiteful or what? You can’t seriously just be here because of spite…”

“I’m here to sign up for your hotel…”

“Why? You don't seem enthusiastic…” Even compared to Angel, Arackniss looked like he didn't want to be here.

“I couldn't care less about redeeming myself, but Angel left without me and I don't have too many people left to associate family wise another than my father and he’s….rough.” 

“So basically you want to catch up with your brother?”

“Yes. We aren't close, but now that Angel on another plane of existence doesn’t sit well with me. If he thinks he can just walk away to some land of rainbows and candy and leave me in the dust without saying goodbye, he has another thing coming. Also, my father kinda disowned me so I need a place to live.”

“Why’d he disown you?”

“You know, I suggested maybe checking this place out so we can catch up with Angel, he kinda kicked me out so I don't have anywhere else to go and I’d rather not get shot going back.”

“Geez, that's rough. Don't worry, Arackniss, you're welcome to come here! The happy hotel welcomes regular sinners and overlords alike! Until you're redeemed, we’re gonna help you through your bad habits. You have an entire year and more, and trust me, you’ll be safe here!”

“Err...Thanks I guess…”

“Come on Vaggie, we gotta show Arackniss to the others!” She grabbed Arackniss’s hand.

He hissed,”Watch it! No touching!”

“Oh sorry…Come inside, you gotta meet the others.” 

Everyone was in the main room,doing their jobs. Charlie shouted,”Hey guys, we have a new patron! Angel Dust’s brother wants to join him in heaven, so he signed up for our hotel! Arackniss, this is Husk,Niffty, Alastor, and Cherri Bomb! They're gonna be your neighbors for the time being!”

“Hello. It's not a pleasure to meet you.”

“He ain't as lively as Angel,” Husk said.

“Hey, we can’t expect people to be like their siblings! I may be an only child, but I say it's ridiculous to expect someone to be like their relative! Also, he said that he and Angel aren't very close…”

“So you're coming here to try and restore the relationship?” Cherri asked.

“Tch, sort of. I just don't feel too good about Angel frolicking with cherubs while I’m stuck in this hellhole with my asshole dad who fucking disowned me. I’m gonna be staying here for a while so I hope you people don't mind because I don't care.”

“Don't worry!” Niffty said,”We’re welcoming you with open arms! I’m sure Angel will be thrilled to have you in heaven with him!”

Alastor narrowed his eyes,”You're no Angel Dust, but I’m sure you’ll be entertained one way or another!”

‘Oh great, the radio psycho cannibal thinks I’m entertaining…’ Arackniss scowled.”I’m not as fun as my brother, so don't count on it.”

“Even if you're not, you're still welcomed into our hotel!”

Arackniss shrugged,”Thanks I guess…” He didn’t believe in this redemption thing, but if Angel got to heaven, he was certain it was going to be worth something. Besides, he had to live somewhere else since his Father kicked him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Thoughts are appreciated on any chapter!


	26. The Talk

Vox groaned, shortly after the celebration, Charlie had carried him to the hotel to rest. Valentino had fucked him up badly and he had to be asleep for a while to heal. He had fallen unconscious for a good portion of the day afterwards, wanting to conserve his energy.

‘Ugh...what a pain…’ Vox sighed, looking in the mirror. His screen was fixed, but his body was rather battered, having large scratches and on his back. His suit was barely wearable and a mess.

When Vox left going to the main hall where Cherri and a black spider were. He noticed Arackniss, narrowing his eyes,”Who are you? You look like Angel Dust but...less colorful and busty.”

“Arackniss, his older brother. Since this joint got Angel to heaven, I figured I’d give it a go since Henroin kicked me out. Wherever Anthony goes, I’m going after him.”

“Damn, we have the same thought process!” Cherri grinned,”We’re gonna be great friends!”

“Don't touch me.”

“Aw come on, lighten up! Angie was never this cold and stiff!”

“I ain't him.”

“I know, but that doesn't mean you can't be fun to hang around? Maybe you can show what skills those eight arms of yours grant ya~” Cherri winked.

Arackniss blushed for a moment before scoffing,”Are you trying to seduce me?”

“So what if I am? Unlike Angie, I know you ain't gay, meaning you're actually relationship material for me!”

Arackniss shook his head,”You're not my type.”

Cheri smirked,”Sure I’m not...Sure…”

“Oh good lord, spare me the flirtations.” Vox said.

“Hey, you're that TV overlord who killed Valentino? Wasn't he your boyfriend?”

“Yes...was…”

“Eh, I see why you killed him. Never met him but from what Cherri said, I kinda wish I was the one who killed him. I may not like my brother all that much, but what he did was fucking disgusting. At least he’s no longer here to bother us.”

“Believe me, Val is not the type of demon you’d want to meet. If I hadn't killed him, he would have never left us alone, he’d be waiting for an opportunity to strike from the shadows. Though I do wonder, what’s happened to all the stuff that Val controlled now that he’s gone?”

Val always had control over his territory in an iron grip, with him gone, Vox was certain that his territory and property was basically a free game.

Arackniss narrowed his eyes,”Not too sure. From what some guy told me, Val’s property’s getting seized, people all over hell are claiming his territory, most of them being former business partners of his. Though that strange girl with pigtails is keeping some of his shit, at least the ones she considers important.”

“You mean Velvet?” Vox asked.”I can’t imagine her living up Val’s legacy, she’s not interested in that stuff.”

Velvet never cared for sex, at least not enough to want to be lead an industry about it. She was no virgin, but she wouldn’t take over Val’s place. Vox knew she’d probably fucking burn the place to the ground trying to fill in the power vacuum of Val’s empire, and besides knowing how Velvet was, she wouldn’t bother. Sex and porn was never her interest, so it’d no sense for her to try taking over and filling his place.

“I doubt it, she’s not fit for that work from what I’ve seen of her. She’s probably gonna use Val’s assets to build up her own shit. From the way her Vox-stagram account looks though, it looks like she’s gonna use some of that money to pay for a private memoriam for Val.”

Cherri cringed,”Val doesn't deserve a tribute.”

“Even the most wicked motherfuckers in this pit can be loved….by the mentally insane at least.” Arackniss shrugged.”Though, it seems like she has a bone to pick with you, TV.”

“Hm?”

Arackniss showed him his phone, Velvet basically sent hashtags of hate towards Vox with multiple posts on her story about how her life was worse.She fucking made a montage in Val’s honor of all the pictures of him. She even had a private statue memoriam of Val made of gold made with the caption on her page

RadVelvetCakes: I miss him already. It's only been a day and I feel like my heart’s been ripped to shreds.

You fucking took him away, Vox. I know you're fucking reading this, you goddamn traitor.

#NotMyDaddyAnymore,#FuckYouFVox,#IHATEYOU,#WishItWasYou,#Damnedhotelfuckingruinedeverything,#StupidRedmpetionProjects#WasteofTime#Everyonewhotriesthatshitisstupid.

Vox cringed, he knew Velvet fucking despised him but this was a whole nother level of hatred. 

“Holy shit, she’s fucking insane.”Cherri said,”I knew that woman had a few screws loose, but goddamn, she’s fucking off her rocker. She’s getting mad at Vox for killing that son of a bitch. Don't worry Vox, no one other than her faults you for killing him. Even Lucifer was gonna do the deed if you didn’t. I doubt she’d fucking post those tags had he done it.”

“Well Lucifer can kick her ass, so obviously. Not like he’d care, he probably would laugh in her face and tell her to fuck off,” Arackniss said.”Still, its kinda sad. She’s really depressed over Val dying. She must see something the rest of hell doesn't because Vox over here doesn't’ seem too upset for the fact he killed his ex in cold blood. Was Velvet the only person he didn’t treat like garbage?”

“To an extent. He didn't hit her or anything, just insulted her whenever she did something ‘wrong’, justified or not. Compared to what he did to everyone else, that was ‘mercy’.”

“Still, I don't understand why she’s so hung up over it. She’s acting like Val was some kinda saint of lost soul, she must be seeing through some thick ass rose tinted spectacles because literally everyone was whooping and hollering when he died, the guy was basically a sociopathic bastard with no redeeming qualities. Her love for the guy must blind her to the truth of how awful and toxic he was to EVERYONE around him. Literally all of hell improved when he died.”

Arakniss played a clip from the news,”Good evening, today we have a shocking story. Valentino has recently been killed by his ex boyfriend, Vox. It all started when Angel Dust, or rather Anthony D'ambrosio as he’s now called, was about to be taken to Heaven. However, Valentino didn’t want to give up his once number one star so easily and after a long scuffle, Vox ended up killing him. Isn’t that right Tom?”

“Yup, from the eyewitness accounts, everyone says that Charlie carried Vox over her shoulder and the injured overlord admitted with the bloody spear in hand, that he ended Valentino once and for all. Can't say I’m going to miss him, he wasn't exactly a pleasant individual to be around.”

“Neither am I! Never liked him anyhow and I say it's good for ALL of us that he’s gone! And with his demise, fights for territory began, turf wars rage across hell as former business partners begin duking it out for those hot-spots!”

Arackniss closed the app,”Even Katie fucking hates him.”

“Hard not to,” Cherri said.”Believe me, I think it's safe to say with the exception of that pigtailed crazy chic, everyone will take Val’s death with relief. Just sorry that you had to do it, I’d love to have stabbed him myself.”

“Did that bastard even say anything worthwhile?”

“Tried telling me that Velvet would hate me, and honestly he was right on that end. I think he was trying to get me to spare him, because he brought up how he brought me to power. Didn’t work obviously, but I guess he tried to pull one last card. He’s always a manipulator, it's why I stayed with him for so long cause he’d promise to make it up with me. Another lie, but I guess lies felt better than the truth.”

“So, how long have you been staying here?”

“Months. I doubt I’m leaving here anytime soon, but maybe I’ll get my chance someday...Maybe I’ll find someone else…”

“Oh I see, you like Charlie don't you? Tough luck with Vaggie around, you should probably go after another person.” Cherri said,”Though I see why ya like her, she’s a badass.”

Vox sighed,’Easier said than done…’ He wished he could try that, but no matter he did, his attention was always drawn back to her. She said he’d love again…and he did, but not with someone else, but her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys?


	27. Ascending For Three

By the time the next extermination rolled around, things had improved at the hotel. Cherri Bomb and Arackniss were dating within a few months Yeah, it took some time and it was rough at the start, but eventually they settled down. Once he got the courage to ask her out, things went smooth sailing from there.

Cherri invited Arackniss to her science job, and he was given a position there as a assistant. They got to do cool stuff, like blow shit up and cause explosions. Arackniss managed to make a few types of addictive substances with enough fooling around and even made some that exploded!

Alastor and Vox were on decent terms, they weren’t friends,but not enemies either. Sure, there were awkward moments where you could tell there was tension, but Charlie broke his silence with her charisma and her cheer, which always got Vox and then Alastor to calm down.

Vaggie was chill, and Niffty was basically a less judgmental person. Other than killing bugs, she was basically kind to everyone else.

Husk’s biggest struggle was gambling He had done it since he was alive when he was kid, a habit he had picked up that was considered essential given he lived/raised in a casino. Breaking it was obviously a massive struggle, and it was a good thing he got rid of the alcohol first else it would’ve been next to impossible for him to break his habit while under the influence of beer.

By the end, and I mean it the end of December, Husk managed to finally put the cards away, but the smoking was something he did to make up for this. He smoked cigars on a daily basis, he had done it since the army days, and always took one out when he felt stressed. It's what he did to make up for the alcohol, and while he didn't do it as much as he used to, it was still a habit he was struggling to break.

After the extermination passed, Heaven was cracked open again and Michael came down, mask and all. The rest of the hazbins waited outside for him,

Charlie gave him a large hug,”Hey Uncle! Whats up? Long time no see!”

“Hello Charlotte…” The taller male smiled, though it wasn't visible behind his mask.”It's been a long time. We may have just met a year prior, but I’m happy to see your face.”

“You too, I kinda wish you could stay!”

“Luci and Father wouldn’t like that. They need me up there. But, I am happy to inform you that Anthony is doing quite well in heaven. He says that he’s never been happier, but he does miss your presence.”

“Aw….I wish I could go up too…”

“I do too, but I doubt your father would allow you to. It's probably for the best, it’d get messy if you came up here. However, I do believe I came for a fair few of your friends.”

“Which ones?

“I’m taking a fair few of them with me. Cherri Brooks,Adriano D'ambrosio and Nia Valdez.”

Cherri Bomb, Arackniss, and Niffty both looked up before looking at the rest of the group.

“We’re going together, Cherri!” Arackniss smiled, a rare sight for the charcoal spider. He couldn't believe it, he was going to step foot in heaven. And he was going to do it with the girl he loved!

“Hell yeah! I’m so excited! All this stuff we went through was worth it, now we’re gonna see Angie!”

Niffty smiled,”I’m so excited, this is gonna be so amazing! Heaven’s gonna be so cool-Wait...you sure nobody else got picked?” She asked.

Michael shook his head.“Nope. Your friends still have work to do. I’m sure they’ll get there eventually…”

“Oh…” She lowered her head before walking up to Alastor and Husk.”Guess this is for now guys. It was a pleasure of being of service to you, Al. I’m gonna miss you. You too, Husk, keep taking care of things for me.”

She knew how much they relied on her, so she was sad she had to say goodbye. Hell may not have been the nicest place, but it had been her home since the fifties.

“Don't worry my dear, we’ll take care of things just fine! We’re not perfect, but we’ll try to keep things tidy!” Alastor said,”I promise, we’ll be fine. Right Husker?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine. Don't you worry, I’m sure that it’ll be my turn sooner or later.” Husk muttered.

“Okay…” She gave Alastor and Husk a hug, the Radio Demon reluctantly accepted it.

She then turned to Vaggie, Vox and Charlie,”I’m gonna miss you too. You're gonna be ok down here? I don't wanna leave you guys...”

“Yeah, we’ll manage things here. I’m sure Vaggie will be up there with you eventually.” Charlie smiled.

“Don't worry, it's not like we’re going anywhere.” Vox said.

“Give it time, I’ll be up there before you know it..” Vaggie said.”Come on, don't cry. Heaven’s gonna be wonderful, Gabriel said it's...well heaven. It’ll be a nice place, you’ll love it there.”

“Ok, if you say so.”

Niffty went up to the others.”You guys ready for this?”

Cherri and Arakniss nodded, holding hands and smiling.”Born ready,” They said in unison.

“Alright Michael, we’re ready to go.”

“Good. Now grab my hand.” Michael then used his magic when they did, surrounding the three in a bright light. The blinding rays faded, the three stripped of their demon forms.

Cherri had two eyes that were gold in color with fair skin with freckles . She had blonde hair with gold highlights. Her outfit was replaced with a white tank top with white and gold skirt with leggings and heels.

Adriando had tan skin with jet black hair. He had a gold and white suit with baggy pants and black shoes. All his eyes disappeared and he had dark brown freckles all over his face and gold eyes.

Nia wore a white and gold skirt with patterns on it She had a white scarf around her neck. She had two eyes that were gold in color and pale skin with white hair and a gold undertone.

All of them had a halo and wings.

“Woah! Look at us! We have wings! Weeeee!” Nia began flying around like a bug.

“Alright! This is what I’m talking about!” Cherri shouted.

“This is amazing...I can’t believe this is happening,” Adriando exclaimed..

“I believe it's time for you to go three. You have plenty of time to adjust to your divine forms up in the clouds.”

Cherri, Adriando and Nia all looked up,”We’re ready.”

“Alright then, bid farewell to your friends. It's time to ascend to heaven’s gates…” He guided them upwards, the three former sinners taking flight into the air, the others waving goodbye to them as they vanished from sight.

“They're in a better place now,” Charlie smiled.

“Yeah…” Vaggie muttered.

“Guess they’ll be reunited up there, “Vox said.”Angel will probably be happy to see them.”

Charlie noticed Alastor lowered his gaze, his smile slightly strained,”You alright Al?”

“What? Yes, of course! I’m just...a little tired that’s all.”

“Al, your fucking lying, don't give her bullshit. You fucking miss her don't you?” Husk accused.

“What? Preposterous nonsense! I’m happy for her, she’s where she wants to be and that's that.”

Nobody believed it, but they knew pressing Alastor wouldn’t get them anywhere. As everyone got inside, Alastor turned back to the place where they left. He didn't want to go to heaven, he knew this was where he belonged, but he couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied. Like Niffty’s absence actually had an effect on him.

‘Maybe playing music will make this strange feeling go away….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of this chapter guys! Love the feedback!


	28. The Discussion Of Change

‘Never thought I’d miss her this much…’Husk sighed boredly as he lit the cigar in his mouth. Months had passed since Niffty had gone and the hole in his heart didn’t seem to fade, growing more day by day.

Niffty’s absence did make things harder, as they had to clean things. He did really miss his neatfreak friend, as she was basically the one who always did things for them. Now they’d have to hire a new cook but a new cleaner as well.

Thankfully, Charlie taught Razzle and Dazzle how to cook, so the first part wasn't an issue. She just needed to hire some other demon to be the cleaner, and after dialing some numbers, she managed to find some guy to be their housekeeper, meaning they didn’t have to worry about anything.

Cherri and Arackniss’s absence were sad, but it seemed like those two were much happier up in the clouds, having been a fully fledged couple by the time they were picked up. Now that they were with Angel, they assumed that the reunion was basically a hit and that everything had gone smoothly.

Even with the new cleaning guy around, it wasn't’ the same. Knowing that his random guy who Charlie hired replaced their dear Niffty didn’t go too well for Husk and Alastor. At this point, everyone considered Niffty a friend, so her departure was rather upsetting.

By now, everyone had gone back to their normal routine, but the absence of multiple people made things a bit more gloomy. Even Vox had to admit things weren't the same since those three left and it affected everyone to an extent.

Charlie of course justified it as a sad but necessary part of running the hotel. Angel’s absence had her hard,so when the other three left, she was rather down,but at least somewhat prepared. After crossing their names off the list, Charlie was at least happy knowing their afterlife was better and that they’d be truly happy up there.

Vaggie was more withdrawn, but otherwise fairly normal. She expected things to go like this, knowing sooner or later, it’ d be her turn and she’d have to leave, so she at least braced herself for when they left.

Vox had gotten friendly with them prior to their leave. They were basically friends and with their departure from hell, things felt different without those three around, they made things interesting and more fun, and considering he didn’t have that many friends, Vox was a bit upset. He knew he’d get up there eventually, but that didn't make having people you know and live with going to another plane of existence less difficult.

And Alastor. Despite what he said. He wasn't the same when Niffty left. He became more withdrawn and less social. He didn’t seem to like being around others for extended periods of time. When he was out with others, he stared at the places Niffty used to be at, like her favorite chair and her favorite desk. He always passed by Niffty’s room and even carried something to remember her by, like the feather duster she had left behind.

Husk however, was doing his best to break his unhealthy habits, as of now, he had only smoked a cigar twice a week. He was trying to cut it off by the end of the month so by the time Michael showed up, he’d be able to reunite with Niffty and the others in heaven.

Alcohol and gambling down, smoking was the last tic as far as he was concerned.

As Husk was smoking, he noticed Alastor peering over,”Hello Husker.”

“Hey Al, what are you doing over here?”

“Oh nothing, just noticed your lack of smoking. You've smoked cigars since you were alive, I’ve never seen you do so few.”

“I’m trying to get to heaven. I gotta cut back if I wanna get through the gates.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Half of our team is heaven. Niffty, Arackniss, Cherri, Angel, all of them are up there. I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of staying in hell for too long.”

“But why? Hell is our home! It's our afterlife after all our misdeeds! This place is paradise is it not?”

“Not for everyone. Al, I get it, you like suffering, but doesn't that get old? I mean, don't you just want to leave sometimes?”

“Occasionally, but I know they won’t let me in, so why bother dwelling on that and raise hell for the sake of it?”

“Because it's only gonna leave you here. Face it Al, things have changed. It's not the same hell that we used to know after all these years. If we wanna see our friends again, we gotta change our behavior, else we’ll get left behind.”

“Left behind? But there are tons of demons to be with!”

“Al, think about it. It's only a matter of time before Vaggie and Vox get their shots. All Vaggie’s gotta do is loosen up her issues with men and Vox...he’s a work in progress but I’m sure they’ll let him in eventually. The point is, they’ve changed from where they started. You haven’t changed all too much. If you wanna make it up there, you have to change your mindset. You have to change from within, Al.”

“And why would I change? The reason I am has got me everything I’ve ever needed, power, fame and glory! What use is changing when you feel where you belong? Why would I trade this afterlife for another one?”

“I don't know, because I’m not you. But as for me,” Husk took his cigar, which was barely used and tossed it in the trash,”I’m gonna try getting out by the end of this year. You have the choice to stay in hell for the rest of your afterlife, that's on you, but some of us would like an escape from this never ending cycle. Just know, if you ever change your mind, they’ll wait for you.”

Alastor remained silent, not responding to the cat demon as he turned his back.

When Husk disappeared, Alastor’s eyes lowered,’He’s changed…They’ve all changed...’

Everyone except him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you think guys! Love to hear your thoughts!


	29. Their Last Day Together

It was approaching extermination again.

Charlie put her head down, knowing what was coming up soon.’Time to say goodbye to someone else…’ Charlie had locked herself in her room, knowing the time was coming.

She was sure Husk was going, he stopped smoking and it was the only thing that held him back from going up. She knew she’d miss him, but she was sure Husk was better off up there. The old man had done so much and worked so hard over the year to finally get his soul up, it’d only drag him down if he were to stay.

And Vaggie’s trust of men had gone up over the year, to the point where it was not much of an issue. The only thing that had held her back.

Meaning what Charlie feared was going to happen. She knew Vaggie would ascend, leaving her alone with few friends. She loved Vaggie, of course she did, but she knew that Vaggie deserved a better afterlife and that she shouldn’t have to stay behind because of her. Lucifer wouldn't let her go to heaven, she knew it, Vaggie knew it, everyone did.

Lucifer would sooner burn the hotel to the ground than let her go up there, and as much as she’d want to, she knew he wouldn’t let her go up.

So Charlie did the only thing she could do, and knocked on Vaggie’s door.

“Hey Charlie, what's up? You're usually locked inside during this time, something wrong?”

“Oh hey Vaggie...Look, I think we need to talk.”

“Ok, come inside then.” Vaggie sat on her bed, waiting for Charlie.

Charlie sat down and lowered her head, “It's about ascension.”

The moth demon looked up,“What about it?”

“Vaggie, you're gonna ascend sooner or later. You’ve changed so much over the years, you're a much better person. Even when times get tough, you manage to remain strong and after the things you went through, I want you to be happy. You deserve a better afterlife. And since I can’t go up there with you, I think it's best that we go our separate ways, so it's not overly painful for the both of us.”

Vaggie sighed,”I had a feeling you’d say that. But I know why, we can’t maintain a relationship while we’re in heaven, you're dad won’t let you go up there anyhow so….”

“Yeah, Dad’s pretty strict about that. Doesn't wanna lose me up there. I’d love to go, but he’s not changing his mind anytime soon. I think it's best we call it off before you go, because I know that you’ll be picked sooner or later…I know it hurts, but I think it's for the best we do this, for both of our sakes. We can still remain friends…”

“Yeah, friends….Besides, even if we can’t be together, that doesn't mean you have to be unhappy. You’ll find someone else, Charlie. Someone who will stick by you. There are tons of demons who’d love to be with you.”

“I know, it's just that I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too. But that doesn’t mean we can’t try to be happy. On the bright side, I’ll finally be able to see the others. Cherri...Angel...Arackniss...Niffty. They’ll be waiting for me on the other side. It's been over two years since I’ve seen Angel and even if we had our differences, he’ll be excited to see me again, right?”

“Of course, Angel’s probably so happy up there, you know with Cherri and his brother, Niffty being an added bonus. He’ll be overjoyed once you ascend.”

“I hope so too. I’m just gonna miss you, because you're still my best friend. It's not going to be the same without you. I don't know what to do…”

“Don't worry Charlie, you still have Alastor and Vox. I’m not sure about Alastor, but Vox will at least stay for a couple more years before he goes. They’ll help you with anything you need, because I’m sure that Al’s moved past his ‘murder everything and burn the hotel to the ground’ phase. He may not be spectacular progress, but considering who he is, I say him not burning this place to the ground is an achievement.”

“Yeah, Al’s still a work in progress. I’m not sure if he even can change, but I’m gonna try to give him the benefit of the doubt. He hasn’t hurt anyone recently and though he’s still Alastor, he’s not as talkative as before. Niffty’s absence must be related to that. Maybe I can convince him to change in due time, I know it won't happen automatically, but any reason to ascend is a good reason in my opinion.”

“I’m not too sure about him, Charlie. But if you believe he can slowly change, I suppose I’ll allow you to do so. It’ll take a while and he’ll have to change not only his actions but his mind-set, that could take time, but I’m sure with you around it's not an impossibility.“Thanks Vaggie.” Charlie then looked out the window,”The extermination is over. I should go light the fireworks. You wanna go with me, for old times sake? One last time?”

“Sure.” Vaggie and Charlie rushed to the rooftop and Charlie lit up her fireworks with a small smile, using some of her magical powers to make this one more special than all the other ones.”

“What do you think?”

“Nice fireworks, they look even better than usual.”

“Considering it's probably our last day together, I figured we’d do something nice before you know, you go to heaven?”

“Thanks Charlie, that means a lot to me.” Vaggie and Charlie hugged each other, the shorter demon leaning onto her waist.

“No problem. Don't worry about me, Vaggie. I’ll take care of myself. I’m sure I’ll find someone out there who loves me just as much as you do.”

“I hope they do too, because if they don't, you should drop them like it's hot.”

“I know, I will…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to do it. Tell me what you guys think!


	30. Bid Your Goodbyes

The rest of the hazbins knew this day was coming. Charlie, Alastor, Vaggie, Husk and Vox stood outside, waiting for Michael.

He came down, greeting them, still wearing his mask,”Hello again, it's been a long while. I look forward to this day of the year. Because the thought impossible was proven wrong, by you my niece.”

“Thanks Uncle. I didn’t think I could do it for a while, but now that it's certain, I'm happier that it worked…”

“And as a result, I should take those that are deemed worthy.” The angel turned, looking expectantly,”Vagatha Flores, Hank Sullivan, it's time to go.”

Vaggie and Husk looked up, both expectantly. They knew this day was coming and they had prepared themselves both mentally and physically, even if it hurt. It was time to free themselves, and while it was a rough start, the big leagues were ahead of them.

“Guess this goodbye.” Vaggie gave Charlie a sombre look and hugged her.”I’m glad I could be with you up to this day, Charlie. You’ve made this whole thing possible, I’m happy that your dreams are finally coming true. I’m just sorry I can’t be with you anymore residents.”

“Don't worry, Vaggie. It's for the best. You deserve a better afterlife, and now you’ve earned it. So did you, Husk. I saw how hard you worked to give up your addictions. You deserve it.”

“Thanks. I guess this project was worth a shot.” Husk scratched his ears before sighing, looking at Alastor and Vox,”Hey Al, Vox. Guess this is the last time I’ll be seeing you,huh?”

“I guess so. I didn't like you at first, but now I actually think I’ll miss seeing your presence at the bar.” Vox stated.

“Neither did I. But you grew on me over the years. You and Al had a little rivalry so I didn’t really trust you all that muhc, but I guess that’s over now. We’re at least somewhat friends. Gonna miss seeing ya around, Vox. Don't do anything stupid, goti t?”

“Course.”

“You too, Al. We may not be the greatest of pals, but I’m gonna miss seeing ya around.”

“Me too Husker! It was a pleasure of having you at my service!” The Radio Demon laughed,”No need for tearful goodbyes! I’m certain you’ll be fine without us! Though I wouldn’t mind if you stayed!”

“No thanks, the others are waiting up there for me. Just don't do anything too bad while I’m away.”

Vaggie then turned to them, especially eyeing Alastor and Vox,”Don't kill each other while we’re gone, got that?”

“We won't. We’re not friends,but while Charlie’s around we’re not going to start a brawl.” Vox said.

“Indeed. We’ll at least tolerate each other in the meantime, it's not like we’re going anywhere anytime soon.”

Charlie then walked over,”Don't worry Vagige, I’ll keep an eye on them. We’ll be alright.”

“If you say so. Take care of each other. Don't try anything while we’re away, you two...don't hurt Charlie…else I'll come down here even if I have to go through heaven's gates to show you a piece of my mind.”

“Thought has never crossed my mind,” Vox said.

“Neither has mine! We wouldn’t hurt the demon belle anyhow, she’s our ally and business partner, hurting associates makes little sense!”

“Good.” Vaggie turned,”Alright Michael, Husk and I are ready. We’ve said our goodbyes.”

“Wonderful. Quite sweet of you to bid goodbye to my niece and her friends like that. I see why she liked you. Now, let's rid you of two of those demonic forms…You know how this works.”

Vaggie and Husk grabbed his hand, their demonic forms stripped away from them, the light fading away.

Vagatha had gold and white hair and almond skin, her eye was hidden by the large bang. She had a white bow and dress with white and gold stockings and white arm sleeves and a choker. Her dress was much more elegant, fitting where she’d be going. She had gold mascara on her eyes.

Hank had a sharp and rough face with large eyebrows. His hair gold with strands of white inside, looking middle aged. He had gold eyes and pale skin. Hank’s tuxedo was gold and white with a large black bow on it. He wore tap shoes.

Both of them had wings and halo, but Husk’s wings resembled the ones he had while a demon.

“Ready to go, Hank?” Vagatha asked,”Cause I know I am…”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Hank replied.”Let's get a move on, the others are waiting for us.”

Vaggie took up into the air, Husk held onto her to make sure she didn't fall.”Woah! This is a lot to get used to.”

“Now you know how I felt.” Husk laughed,holding her hand to make sure she didn’t fall.”Come on, keep your balance.”

“I got it.” Vaggie then managed herself, she turned to the others and waved,”Goodbye, Charlie...Vox..Alastor. Take care of yourselves.”

“And if you ever change your mind Al, just know we’re waiting up here for ya!” Husk shouted, turning his back.

Michael smiled,”Time to ascend to new heights. I hope to see the rest of you in the coming years, hopefully you’ll have more demons with you. Goodbye, Charlotte.” Micheal had a feeling he wouldn’t be back for a while, Alastor and Vox still had their issues to work out, but he was certain they’d get there given enough time.

The trio took off, Michael leading them to heaven as the remaining demons watched.

“Goodbye Vaggie, Husk...You're gonna love it up there” Charlie smiled sadly, waving goodbye to the two demons she had come to know so well. She knew they were going to be in a better plane of existence up there.”At least I have you guys. You won't be going for a while, Vox, so I at least have you.”

“Thanks…”

“I guess that's that.” Alastor said with a smile, but Vox and Charlie could tell it was forced and weary.”Huskers gone off with them...won't be seeing him ever again.”

“You never know Al, Husk said that if you want to join them, you just need to change your mind. You can always change.”

Alastor would normally scoff at the idea, but now that Husk and Niffty were gone, he couldn’t help but feel more empty. Everyone who brought him entertainment was gone. Only Vox and Charlie remained, and Vox likely would ascend given enough time.

Sure, he liked Charlie as a companion, but to think that only he and his rival were the only ones around did make things rather empty. What's the use of having entrainment when everyone you knew was up there?

Angel, Cherri, Arackniss, Niffty, Husk, Vaggie. All of them were up there. Vox would likely follow soon after….

“Doubt it’ll work, but I’ll keep what he said in mind,” Alastor mumbled, before turning back and going inside the hotel.

Charlie was ready to go back inside, but Vox suddenly asked,”Princess, can I speak with you for a moment?”

“Hm? Oh sure. What's this about?”

“I just wanted to ask, how's the relationship going to work if Vaggie’s up there and you're down here. There’s no way to communicate up there…”

“Oh don't worry about that, Vaggie and I decided to break our relationship off. She knew she’d be ascending soon and we decided before it happened to cut things.We’re still good friends, but it's for the best since you know...Dad won't let me go up there and I’m still needed down here in hell.”

“Oh..Sorry.”

“No, it's fine. It was mutual, we both knew this was coming. Vaggie deserved a better afterlife and I knew I wouldn't be able to be a part of it. She told me I just have to go find someone else who’ll love me again, but I’m not too sure if I’ll be able to find that person. Hopefully they’ll come around later…Someone out there will love me”

“I’m certain there’s someone just waiting for you if you look right in front of you…”

Charlie looked past him,“Yeah, someone out there is waiting for me…Thanks for reassuring me, Vox. I hope you find that person you love too!”

"But-"

Charlie had already gone inside.

Vox nearly lost it, watching as Charlie happily walk away.

‘I blew it didn't I?’ He thought sadly, shaking his head. He’s loved again...but that person was blind to his affections...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys! Lemme know below cause I love the support this story has been getting!


	31. Hey Seviathan...

‘And he’s gone...just like everyone else.’

By now, Alastor resigned to the bar, boredly looking at where Husk used to serve the beverages with a lowered gaze, holding the beer bottle of Husk’s favorite brand in his hand.

Husk and Vaggie had gone up just over a week ago yet it felt like it was just yesterday.

This was similar to the reaction he had when Niffty ascended, but now it was worse. Alastor was basically a shell of his former self, barely functioning and doing what was necessary before staring back at the old places his old associates used to be.

Where Husk tended the bar, raising beer after beer, even conitunig to drink when his stomach ached, Niffty sweeping and cleaning after the group, cooking their favorite meals. By now, Vaggie would be berating him and Angel would’ve tried to hit on him, to which he’d mock and threaten him off.

Back when it was just them, everything felt it would go according to plan. He’d have his entertainment, the project would fail, and he’d get a good laugh.

And then Vox showed up, bringing the baggage of the Studio with him and leading to things that no one foresaw happening. Him showing up at their doorstep had changed them in the long run, and despite the hostility displayed towards him, Charlie still felt the need to give Vox a chance.

A long chain of events led to Angel getting his soul contract back and Cherri leaving her old life of turf wars behind in favor of staying by his side.

That didn't even mention the Valentino incident, from where Vox of all people ended up killing him, Alastor honestly wished he had done the deed, but he was at least glad that they left that part behind them, as to his and everyone’s disbelief, Charlie’s plan had worked and Angel was welcomed inside heaven after being stripped of his demonic form and given angelic attire.

And thus, her uncle took the souls that he considered well enough to pass. Angel Dust, Cherri Bomb, Arackniss, Niffty, Husk and Vaggie. They had all gone on without...him.

Alastor enjoyed hell. But even he had to admit, it became rather boring without the others. It didn’t help Vox likely would leave sooner or later and while he could always stay with Charlie, it didn’t really feel the same being the only one out of the cast still around.

‘I just wish there was someone else to be around…’

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alastor opened it, blanking when he saw a demon who had seen before. He had seen him in the photos around the hotel, but not that many of them. From the looks of the pictures, he concluded it was one of Charlie’s old boyfriends, but since she was with Vaggie before she ascended he assumed they broke up some time ago, especially since the picture he saw was when they were in high-school.  
He looked relatively the same, the only difference being his outfit was more royal in design, having epaulettes on his shoulders and a suit with long coat-tails.

“Who are you?” Alastor inquired.

“Seviathan von Eldritch…” He looked rather uneasy. He hadn't expected the Radio Demon to be here and honestly he felt unnerved knowing how strong he was. It wasn't like he was weak, but he knew better than to directly challenge an overlord without back-up.

He remembered how Alastor turned hell on its head with his arrival, being the first mortal soul to acquire such ridiculous power. It didn’t help that he heard about the part of him being a serial killer cannibal.

Alastor heard of Seviathan, but never interacted with him before. Granted, it wasn't’ like Seviathan was trying to engage with the serial killer cannibal, so it was likely that like most of hell, he was making sure to avoid him and anything surrounding him.

“What are you doing here, Eldritch? Surely you're not here for a cup of tea are you?”

“I’m here to talk to Charlie. Is she here?”

She was in her office, Alastor then said,”I'll go get her.”

He went back to the hotel and knocked on the office door,”Charlie, there’s someone at the door for you.”

“Who is it?”

“Does the name Seviathan von Eldritch ring a bell?”

Charlie burst through the door,”What.”

“Sevia-”

“I heard Al. I just...is he actually here?”

“I just closed the door on him to tell you about him. He’s likely still there.”

“What does he want?”

“He wants to talk to you. I’m not certain why though. Any reason you can think of?”

Charlie frowned,”No not really. We haven’t talked in over a century, what could he possibly want now?” They had a nasty breakup after high-school because he slowly got emotionally abusive towards her, so Charlie had to end it. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since and she couldn't think of a reason for why he would come up.

“I’m not certain, anything could be on his mind.”

“Maybe he just wants to talk…” Charlie was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Honestly Seviathan was the least of her concerns and she knew at his worst he was nothing compared to Valentino, who was the only demon she genuinely despised to her core. Even if they had broken contact and weren’t friends, she was willing to give him a chance.

Charlie opened the door.”Hey Seviathan, long time no see..”

“Hello Charlie…”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well I’ve come to…...er…”

“Come on, you can say it. What’s this about?” She was really hoping this wasn’t going to be what she thought it was going to be, about getting back together. Not like she hated him, but she’d much rather start fresh than open up old wounds again.

Eldritch sighed,”I know you're probably thinking that I’m here to say ‘Hey Charlie wanna restart our relationship?’ Or something like that. And I kinda thought about that too...However, I’ve put some thought into it and realized something over the years after some thought recently.”

“And that is?”

“That I wasn’t exactly the greatest boyfriend after high-school…I was kinda an asshole and honestly our relationship probably isn’t gonna be the same. Anyhow, I should probably get to the reason I’m here. And that’s because I came all the way here to say that I’m...sorry.”

Charlie blanked, unable to believe her ears.

Seviathan fucking said he was sorry. He NEVER apologized for anything, even when he was a child. Since he was a hellborn like her, they were practically raised together and never in her years had she actually heard him apologize for his actions, usually dismissing or lying about them instead.

“What.”

“I said I was sorry, geez, Charlie, is your hearing going or what? Do I seriously have to keep repeating myself or what?”

“Hey, do not say that to Charlie.” Alastor reprimanded.

Seviathan backed off,”Alright Radio Psycho, I get it. You're protective over your girlfriend, calm down and get off my case.”

“Woah woah woah, let's not get ahead of ourselves.Al is not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend/business partner.”

“Yes, we’re only friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Charlie is charming but I doubt we’d be compatible long-term. She’s not the apple of my eye so to speak.”

“Yeah, I doubt it’d work out. Sides, I’m still looking for another person...just gotta find em.”

“Hmph, I guess.” Seviathan knew he had already lost his chance with Charlie ages ago, even though he was bitter, he knew she had moved on. Seviathan than picked up his phone,”Dammit, its Helsa.”

“What's wrong with her?” I mean, Charlie knew she and her were rivals, but she expected Helsa and Seviathan to maintain a somewhat decent relationship. Even if they didn’t like each other, she never seen the siblings fight, mainly because they were too caught up in their own lives to care what the other did for the most part.

“Oh nothing, just Helsa being a massive bitch as usual. Keeps insisting I go with this chick our Father wants me to marry so we can have more power and money. Wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't such a bitch and I barely know her. I don't know what made my father think of me sticking me with some bitch I don't like. I told em I ain't marrying her and they fucking disowned me from the family name, saying if I ain't gonna do what's in our best interest I don't have any part in their lives.”

Charlie frowned,”Aw….Don't worry Seviathan, you can stay here if you’d like. It's unlikely your family would know you're here.”

“What?”

“You know, you can join our project! It's been a success so far! That’s how the rest of our staff got to heaven!”

“Wait are you serious? This isn’t some type of ploy? Not some type of trick so you can lure me in and have the Radio Psycho cannibalize my flesh?”

“Seviathan! I’m not a monster! I’d never do that! Don't worry, Al is….passive.” She knew better than to say harmless, but she wanted to assure her ex wasn't as mentally unstable as he seemed.

“Even if I believe you about Alastor not wanting to kill anyone, how can you be sure this’ll work for me?”

“It worked for everyone else, so why not you? We’ll never be together, but we can try to rebuild our friendship. Prove yourself once and for all.” Charlie held out her hand to Seviathan.”What do you say? It's your choice. You don't have to.”

Seviathan grit his teeth before accepting her hand.”I’ll give this redemption thing a shot…”

He was already disowned anyhow and he needed a place to stay since his family cut him off and he was no longer under their protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Love your reviews/comments, thanks for viewing! 
> 
> Also, before you say that Charlie was too friendly to him, guys remember who Charlie is. I think the only one she wouldn't forgive at this point is Valentino, she's a sweetheart.


	32. Jealousy

Seviathan had to admit, this was far from the place he ever expected to go to. Never had the idea of going to his ex’s redemption center ever occurred to him. But it did give him a place to stay, and while he wasn't a fan of living with the Radio Demon, it beat being out in the streets with a limited amount of money on hand. Still, he wished Charlie picked better business partners, because Alastor was one of the last overlords he’d want to be around.

He didn’t think it would work, as despite Charlie assuring him, the people she talked about weren’t hell-born demons, but rather sinners whose misdeeds in life ended up damning them to the afterlife.

Seviathan was born in hell, just like Charlie and they were around the same age, him being a few months older than her.

Just like her, he was raised in a high-class family of demons who rose to power centuries ago. His parents were overlords, but they taught him not to mess with those like Alastor for obvious reasons.

Even if he was a genuinely good demon like Charlie, it was doubtful he’d be able to go to heaven, simply because he was bound to hell since he was born. Charlie had the same case, not to mention Lucifer would have a tanturm of epic proportions if Charlie ever even suggested she wanted to live in the clouds. It’d take Charlie legit beating the idea over Lucifer’s head for him to listen to her and it was doubtful he’d even let her go in the first place.

‘I’m hell-bound anyhow, Charlie’s way too optimistic if she thinks God wants a full blown demon in his midst. At least she’s nice enough to allow me to stay.’

Considering how bad their breakup was, he considered it pure luck Charlie was as nice as she was because he was certain if it was any other demon he’d have the door slammed in his face. The redemption thing was a long-shot for him and something he considered impossible, but it was at least something he could fall-back on now that his family cut him off.

The reason they broke up was due to his ignorance when it came to things and how uppity and aggressive he got when arguing. Charlie cut it off shortly after high-school and they hadn't talked since then, he was impressed she remembered him. Granted, they were raised by each other, but he would’ve thought she’d get another person by now.

And she did at one time, she had Vaggie...and then she ascended.

When Charlie let him inside, he still felt wary of Alastor. He had witnessed and heard of the carnage the deer caused back when he first fell and it wasn't pretty, even with Charlie’s claims of Alastor not being a threat to him, he knew full well how dangerous Alastor could be.

‘Still keeping an eye on him...As long as there aren’t more overlords I think living here will be tolerable…’ Seviathan regretted this thought as he saw Vox on the couch.’My luck is abysmal. First the Radio Psycho cannibal and now the TV Bastard? There might as well be an overlord parade with the way this turns out.’

Charlie held his hand, making sure he was separated from Alastor to prevent him from getting scared.“Hey Vox! I brought a new patron, this is my ex boyfriend, Seviathan Von Eldritch! He’s gonna be staying here for awhile!”

Vox’s face darkened,”Ex boyfriend?”

Seviathan cringed,’I have the sudden feeling he doesn't’ like me. Why does Charlie have to befriend fucking overlords? And why do they all dislike me?’

“Yeah, we broke up some time ago. Didn’t see eye to eye and things got rather messy, don't worry, we've gotten past that now! His family kinda kicked him out so he’s gonna stay here for a while. Hope you don't mind!”

‘I DO MIND.’ Vox thought furiously, though his expression betrayed his inner rage.”No...Don't mind at all…”

Charlie then heard the phone ring,”Hold up guys, someone's’ calling, brb! Try talking to each other and being friends while I’m away!” CHarlie ran over, leaving Alastor, Vox and Seviathan behind.

Seviathan sweated.’I’m trapped in a room with two overlord rivals who don't like me...Charlie you better come back soon…’

“So you're Charlie's ex…” Vox said,”I’ve seen your photo around the hotel. Never thought I’d actually see you...You're Fredick’s son aren’t you?”

“Yes. What’s it to you?”

“Did business with your father, never liked him too much, a bit too...over his head for me. If you're anything like him I see why Charlie dumped you.”

“Why do you even care? We’ve been separated for over a century. Any feelings she had for me are long gone or at least very small, not enough to where she’d confidently revive our relationship. It’d take years to undo the damage and I’d rather not deal with Lucifer, he wasn't’ happy with me last time and I don't like the idea of seeing him again.”

“Because I give a damn about her.”

“Why? What’d she do that makes you feel so damn inclined to her and makes you want to basically be up in my face?”

“She helped me when no other demon would, I owe her so much. She fucking helped me in ways you’d never understand, she helped me learn to love again. Even though she’s blind to it.”

“Oh I see, you're jealous of me because I was her first...Don't see why, I’ve already lost my chance with her years ago. I wasn’t exactly the nicest boyfriend and she cut it off with me afterwards…”

“Hmph, good riddance.” Vox then scowled,”And if you ever pull something like now, I won't hesitate to squish you for hurting Charlie’s feelings. Don't make me hurt you…”

“Relax, I ain't gonna hurt Charlie. She can already hurt me if she wants, I know she’s capable. I ain't weak, but I’m not stupid enough to fight her. Besides, it wouldn’t do me any good while you and Radio Psycho are here, probably eat my bones and shit after you cut my body open and eat my guts.”

“Hey, I haven’t done that in a while, don't look at me.”

Vox rolled his eyes.”Just know that we're watching you. DoN’T gEt AnY fUnNy IdEaS..”

“You know if I didn’t know any better I’d assume you were Charlie’s boyfriends or something. Wouldn't surprise me if she got poly with you two.”

“Not interested!” Alastor said,”Also, while me and Vox are at least somewhat friends, I wouldn't date him if he was the last man in hell. Like I said earlier, Charlie is just a friend and we wouldn’t work long-term.”

“Neither would I. Al is not my type, we’d fucking kill each other in less than a day.”

“And Charlie?”

“I’d do it if I could. She’s just blind to my affections no matter how straight-forward I am.” Vox brought Charlie a bouquet of roses earlier...with the words I love you on it. She thanked me and said he was such a sweet friend...

Imagine how angry Vox was when he heard this.

“You're gonna need to be straight up, Charlie’s head is as dense as a marble. I had to legit say ‘I LIKE LIKE YOU VERY MUCH’ to her for her to get the hint. She hasn't changed much from when I was with her in terms of of her brain, she functions relatively the same, meaning she’s about as dense as ever. If you truly gave a damn about her I suggest doing something that’d catch her attention.”

“I’ve been doing that. Nothing works…”

“Don't know what else to do, but I’d say try to influence things personally. You're bound to find something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your opinions and thoughts below!


	33. An Important Discussion

Vox had been trying everything he could think of in the upcoming. Chocolates, more flowers, gift baskets, Charlie simply won't’ get the hint.

Seviathan was telling the truth, Charlie was the most dense woman he had ever met when it came to romance. It was like she was blind, he wondered how Vaggie could put up with Charlie’s thick-headed nature prior to dating because it was downright infuriating. 

‘I wish I could've at least talked to that moth about what she did to get Charlie’s attention. I've literally tried everything and she can’t get it…’

He tried being up-front, but Charlie literally seemed to think someone in front of her meant someone out there. By now, he had given up, figuring that he’d be leaving soon and that it was a waste to get in a relationship with Charlie.

They were boarding up the hotel’s doors, as extermination was on the horizon. Seviathan was putting boards on the window with Vox and Alastor. 

They weren’t particularly friends, but they had toned down hostility towards each other. Vox still didn’t like him for obvious reasons, but he tolerated his presence. 

“Alright that should do it…” Vox said,”Hey Seviathan, did you get your side?”

“I’m getting it! This last board is being a pain in the ass…”

Vox sighed as he walked over, he was taller than Seviathan so he held up the board so it could be nailed down. The shorter male then grabbed the hammer and boarded up the windows.

“Thanks..” To think he’d have the TV Overlord of all people helping him with menial tasks was shocking. Usually his father paid people to board up their house, so Seviathan wasn't used to doing the heavy lifting himself.

Vox shrugged,”Don't mention it.”

“Never done this before. Father usually had some random losers board up our house. This stuff is heavier than it looks.”

Vox narrowed his eyes,“I had the same thought you did. My ex used to have our windows proofed so we don't get exterminated. It's tolerable after the first time. Just now that we have less people it's more work.”

“Yeah. I guess. Look, I know we’re not friends, but can you stop holding a grudge against me? Charlie and I ain't even that close anymore so I don't get why you're so cold towards me.”

“Just not a fan of you.” 

“Yeah I know, even Radio is more friendly towards me than you and he barely talks. He just stares out into space looking at the bar half the time like a dead person. Charlie had to drag him out to help since he barely functions nowadays. I honestly never thought the intimidating Radio Demon would behave like a depressed loner when I moved here…”

Alastor’s behavior had gotten worse. Barley did anything and simply stood there. Vox and Seviathan tried interacting with him, but he simply brushed them off half the time. It was like he was barley there.

“Alastor hasn’t been the same since the others left. Husk and Niffty leaving had a big effect on him and he’s too damn stubborn to admit it.” 

“Figures, he’s not much for expressing himself. At least if he changes he has a chance at going to heaven. I probably won’t…”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a hellborn. I doubt they’d want me up there in heaven. Charlie’s different because she’s basically an angel’s daughter, they’d let her in if Lucifer didn’t get mad at them. Me? I mean, I’m the son of an overlord but I doubt they’d want me around. Probably damned like the rest of hell is. At least the place is cheap…”

Vox narrowed his eyes,”Never know I guess. They might change their mind.”

“Tch. Like they would.”

As they finished the last board, they were ready to head inside when they spotted Alastor looking up.

“What are you doing Radio?”

“Nothing...Just looking out...You know everyone’s left, soon you two will as well.”

“I mean I doubt it, at least in my case. I’m a hellborn, they don't want us…”

“Debatable. They haven’t said anything, in fact you're the first hell-born who came here so I’m not certain if you can or can’t be accepted. Only time will tell, but I know that you’ll leave soon, Vox. You know that too.”

“I guess…” Vox said, he was already aware the time was coming.”At least I’ll get to see my old friends up there and the gang. But you’ve changed as well, maybe they’ll let you see Niffty and Husk again.”

Alastor remained silent, looking down.”I’m not certain they’ll let someone like me in…As much as I love being in hell, enjoying the suffering of others, I don't like the idea of being alone down here. It doesn't feel the same without anyone to enjoy it with. I haven’t felt happiness since everyone left and while I enjoy Charlie’s company, I’d rather not just be with her all the time.”

“Hey, they let mobsters in when they repented, I don't see why they wouldn’t let you in.” 

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car stopping in front of the hotel. Seviathan’s face fell,”Guys, its Lucifer…” He knew that vehicle anywhere.

“What’s he doing here?”

“Probably for Charlie…” Alastor said.

Lucifer stepped out of the vehicle, cane in hand. He noticed the three and walked up to them,”Hello boys. Been a while since I’ve seen you, especially you Seviathan..” The way he said it made it clear he wasn't a fan of him being here.”Never expected to see your face at my daughter’s passion project, what brings you here? I hope you're not here to try and rekindle that lost flame.”

“No. Parents disowned me and Charlie gave me a place to stay. Said we could be friends but it's a no on the relationship.”

“Good, I don't need any old flames coming back..”

“So why are you here?” Vox asked.

“Charlie wanted to talk to me. Said something important and that I needed to be face to face.”

“Well she’s not here at the moment, perhaps you should wait for her inside.” Charlie had gone out on an errand and would be back, she told them to board up while she was away.

They all went inside, Vox being the only one to stay beside Lucifer as they sat on the couch. Alastor and Leviathan retreated to their rooms for their own reasons.

“So, what do you think she called you for?”

Lucifer shrugged,”If I had to guess, it’d be about being allowed to go to heaven. She’s been trying to talk me and her mother into it for a while since Vaggie left. I told her no, but she probably wants to make her case.”

“Why not? I mean, heaven can’t be that bad. I know you and your father don't like each other but why can’t Charlie go up there?”

“Are you seriously asking me why I don't want my daughter to go up to a place I was banished from? I don't understand why Charlie can’t make new friends, there are plenty of demons and we’re her family.”

“I get that but isn’t Charlie like an adult? Can’t she make her own decisions?”

“To an extent, but this is crossing the border. She’s my daughter, I’m the King Of Hell, and as hel’’s princess she can’t just jump into another realm because she wants to see her friends.”

Vox knew he had to choose his words carefully, he didn’t need Lucifer on him.”No offense but don't you think that’s a little harsh? I mean, Charlie’s the reason they're in heaven and she’d probably want to see them again.”

“Yes, and then she’ll decide she wants to LIVE up there and I lose my daughter. That’s not exactly what I want at the moment Vox. I know you, you didn’t live long enough to have a child, and Velvet was technically your ‘daughter’ in a messed up type of way, but this is different. Not only is Velvet not your biological daughter, but Charlie is literally the princess.”

“It's not your going to pass the throne to her, so what’s the point in her being a princess if she can’t really take over.”

“That title has its perks, even if most people in hell don't give a damn. Regardless, she’s my daughter and I’d rather not lose her because she wants to dance with cherubs with her friends.”

“Even then, don't you think you should at least allow a compromise? Like allow Charlie to communicate and visit heaven for some time while still being able to hop back to hell?”

Lucifer blanked. He hadn't really thought of that, and no such thing had been done before.”Vox, this issue is a lot more complicated than you think. I get what you're trying to say, but we’ll need to get that through God’s head first. My Father is very stubborn.”

“He’ll listen to Michael though. If Michael agrees, I’m certain he’ll listen.”

“Who's to say that would even work? You don't know how my father is.”

“I may not, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Why do you even care so much about what Charlie wants anyhow?” Lucifer asked,”If I didn’t know any better I’d assume you two were dating.”

“We’re not….” Vox mumbled,”But Charlie has helped me in the past. She’s the reason I even got this far and I can't thank her enough for it. She’s helped everyone, and they ascended up there. Even with the ridicule from other demons, she didn’t let it get in the way of her goals, as far fetched as her goal was. Even you doubted her and saw her as a failure, and yet she proved everyone’s doubts wrong…”

Lucifer said nothing.

“Not to mention that despite everyone thinking she was naive and ditzy, she was able up her strength when she needed to. That’s how she got Angel’s contract and indirectly got him into heaven. She’s helped all of us one way or another and none of us can thank her enough for it.”

“You're that grateful for my daughter, hm? With the way you talk about her, I’d say you have an interest in her….”

“I do...but I know that I’ll be leaving soon and that Charlie deserves to be with someone who will be able to stay with her. Charlie deserves someone who will love her..and will be at her side. And with how things are turning out, I doubt I’ll be able to provide the last part. I love her with all my being, but I’m aware that it won't work out and that she considers me nothing but a friend.”

Lucifer chucked,”Never expected to hear that out of you, Vox. Glad you care more about my daughter’s happiness than your own, saves us all trouble. Had a hard time explaining that to her last boyfriend. You may not be my favorite overlord, but you're getting there…”

“Glad to know...though I should get going.” Vox took his leave, going to his room.

Lucifer then perked up, smiling,”So Charlotte, did you hear everything?”

“Yeah…” Charlie mumbled,”So, can I at least visit heaven now?”

“What do you think? Of course you can. Your little boyfriend helped your case.”

“Daddy! He’s not my boyfriend!” Charlie shouted, turning red.”He’s just a really...good friend that’s all.”

“Mhm…” Lucifer smacked his lips.

“Dad!”

“What? I’m just saying. And I hope you don't mind me staying here for the night, rather not waste any fuel driving back home.”

“It's fine Dad. You can use one of the guest rooms.” 

Lucifer nodded before picking a room, hiding himself away.

Charlie averted her gaze as she sat on the couch. She basically heard everything...She hadn't thought of it now, Vox liked her for all these years. And she was blind to it.

‘It all makes sense now. That’s why he never found anyone...because I was the one he wanted.’ She made him feel found, helped him be able to love again.’It's not that I like him or anything. He’s just a good friend of mine...a caring...charmistic...attractive guy-FUCK!’

Charlie cursed, this was terrible timing to realize you had feelings for a guy who was gonna likely leave to heaven! But she couldn't just bury them…

She still had one day, even if they couldn’t be together, she could at least tell him before he goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinions and thoughts below guys! Love to know what you think of this story!


	34. One Last Show,For Old Times Sake....

Vox sighed, getting out of bed. He looked at the clock, shaking his head at the time. The extermination had passed and that meant only one thing was left.

The day of the extermination was over, meaning only one thing was happening.

He was certain this was the day, his last day in hell. He had made a long way from where he started and now it was time to finally leave. He took a shower, finishing as he thought about everything he was going to leave behind. This must have been how the others felt, knowing that their time was coming.

‘Velvet...Vark...Charlie…Never gonna see em again. But at least I’ll be able to see the others up there. And some old associates…’

After finishing his shower, getting his clothes on. Vox got out to the main lobby, seeing Alastor, Seviathan and Lucifer there.

“Hey Vox!” Charlie smiled sadly,”We’ve been waiting for you! Michael is probably gonna be here soon..”

“I know. We should go out there and meet him…”

“We probably should, my brother doesn't like waiting…” Lucifer mentioned.”We should also talk to him about the arrangement, right Charlie?”

“Right…”

“What arrangement?” Seviathan asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Alastor, Vox and Seviathan blankly stared at each other, shrugging as they did their best to pretend that didn’t happen.

When they left outside, they saw Michael had arrived. “Hello brother...What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to discuss something important. My daughter has wanted to visit heaven, however I do not take too kindly to her living in heaven permanently for obvious reasons. However, I believe we can come to a compromise, that is if you and god are willing to listen.”

“What type of compromise?” The mask made reading the archangel’s expression impossible.

“Charlie will be able to visit heaven while still maintaining her life in hell. With this comprise, she’d be able to hop between realms every couple weeks to visit her friends before returning here in hell to manage her little hotel.”

“What do you say Uncle?”

“Hm...I do see the appeal in this idea. I’ll need to talk it out with my Father, but I’m sure I can sweet-talk my way into giving it a shot. After all I’ve told him about you, he’d love to meet you, Charlotte.”

“Really?”

“Of course. With divine intervention, a lot of things are possible…”

“Thank you! Dad, this is so exciting! I can’t wait to see the others soon!” Charlie gleamed.

Gabriel then turned to Vox, Alastor and Seviathan.”And you three...I believe it's time I take you up. It's time to reunite with your loved ones…and in your case, Seviathan, make new friends.”

Vox sighed, already expecting this. Alastor and Seviathan looked shocked.

“Wait !” Alastor asked,”You jest?” The Radio Demon never expected in all his days to be picked. He thought this was some type of cruel prank, to lead him into believing the small hope of being selected only to dash them.

“I’m not joking, Alastor. Same to you Seviathan. Your point of views have changed, you're not the same as you were years ago, meaning I can take you up with me.”

“But I’m a hell-born...I don't belong in heaven naturally. Would I even count?” He wasn’t a sinner, so Seviathan was surprised at being selected.

“Of course, Charlie said that redemption was for demons of all kinds…No matter what size or shape. That is, if you want it of course, you can always hold off or reject it.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes, normally he’d scoff at this, but even though he enjoyed being in hell and his overlord status, it didn't feel the same without anyone he cared about around. And if he rejected, that meant only Charlie would remain, as Seviathan and Vox seemed content on going to the afterlife.

“Well Alastor?”

“Yes...I’ll go. Not because I want to, only because I want to see Husker and Niffty again.”

“Nice choice, Alastor,” Vox grinned,”Glad you finally changed your mind.”

“Husk would be so proud..” Charlie smiled.

“Never thought you’d change…” Seviathan said.”Guess I was wrong about you.”

“So who wants to go first?” Michael asked, holding out his hand. They all knew what would happen when they accepted his grip.

Vox took a deep breath, turning to the others,”You three ready?”

"As much as I can be.” Alastor said, trying to sound stable despite feeling slightly uneasy.

“Ready when you are.” Seviathan said.”If we’re gonna go to the big leagues, I say we do it as a team.”

The three nodded before grabbing the angel’s hand, a bright light encompassing their bodies. Both Lucifer and Charlie covered their eyes as the blinding light seared their vision.

As the light died down, Charlie lowered her arms, eyes wide in awe as she saw her three friends in a different light.

Vox had a white hair and gold bangs. His hair was slicked back and was medium length, going to his neck. (Just imagine Boomer from RRB for his hairstyle.)

He wore a tuxedo that was white and gold with a bot-tie in the middle just like his demonic form with matching pants and white boots with gold on the bottom. He had white gloves and gold where his nails were.

He had gold eyes and a warm beige skin tone, his face having a youthful appearance of a man barely thirty with his athletic and slim build. He appeared to be of Asian descent with the way his facial structure looked.

Her jaw dropped, seeing that Vox’s TV head was gone.”Vox! Your head! Its..its...”

Vox blanked before touching his face,”My face...it's not a flat-screen anymore!” He suddenly laughed in joy, relief washing over his features,”Ahaha! I’m finally free of that prison! I can’t believe it!” He hadn't felt his normal face in decades! This was the best day of his life!

“So that's what you truly looked like...interesting…” Lucifer said. With Vox’s TV head, you’d never be able to tell that was truly his face.

Charlie noticed Alastor’s appearance. He had white hair with an angled bob-cut with gold highlights at the tips of his bangs, lacking his dear ears and antlers. His coat was no longer ripped, clean-cut and white and gold in color. He had light brown skin just like he had when he was alive.

His staff was white and no longer had a demonic appearance, looking softer and angelic compared to its hellish appearance prior.

“Well...I’ll be damned! Never thought I’d see the day I’d be ‘redeemed’...” Alastor chuckled.

Seviathan’s appearance was much more angelic and heavenly compared to the other two. His hat lacked any eyes on it, instead having a rather large bow on it. His hair was white with tints of gold in between. The shape of his eyes became more gentle and the once demonic gleam in his eyes was replaced with a heavenly gaze.

His clothes were gold and white just like the others, having silver boots with gold underneath. His skin was light grey and his eyes were gold while having dark gold eyeshadow.

All three of them had wings and halos above their heads.

“Holy hell...I feel strange...what did you do to me? I feel….different.” It was like his entire form and slate had been washed away and replaced with something better.

“Since you were a hell-born, I had to strip your demonic form and replace it with something more angelic. Required a bit more work since you never died unlike the other two, but it's nothing I can’t handle,” Michael answered.

Charlie then ran up to them,”Oh my god, you guys look amazing! I’m so happy for you, especially you, Vox! You've got your head back!”

“Thanks, princess...But Charlie, I’d rather you call me Vincent…”

“Vincent?”

“Yes. That’s my real name. Full one is Vincent Li.”

“Awesome name! What about you Alastor?”

“Still Alastor, I don't like nicknames being used for me primarily. But if you're so inclined to know, my full name is Alastor Maddison. It was a pleasure doing business with you Charlotte. I hope to see you soon.”

“Me too, Al. You too, Seviathan…”

“Thanks Charlie...I know we can never be together, but it's good to know we can at least maintain friendship.”

Charlie nodded,”You’ve changed. We’ll never be together, but I’m sure you’ll find someone else up there.”

Vincent then grinned,”And I'm sure you’ll find someone to love too, princess.”

Charlie averted her gaze. She wanted to say something, tell me the truth but her tongue didn't move.

“Should we get going?” Alastor asked,, noting the silence”I’m sure the others are waiting for us.”

"Lets...Together..." Vincent spread his wings, the others following after him."Its time to reunite with the others...Wanna come Charlie? Lucifer?"  
  
"I don't see why not! Come on Daddy!"  
  
"I'd rather not go to heaven again, but I suppose I should see what's been going on since my absence."

And thus, they did. Happily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of this chapter? Tell me what you think!
> 
> By the way, thanks for the kudos and views! You guys are the best! Can't believe we're almost at 4,000 views!


	35. Reunited

When they arrived at heaven's gates, Seviathan was downright floored. Being a hellborn, his only real information on heaven was from his overlord parents, and even then, it wasn't much.

It was fairly biased and no one other than Lucifer himself actually knew what was up there until now, and Lucifer wasn't exactly an honest and fair source of information about heaven….

Seviathan was secretly expecting some awful slavish utopia, basically hell but with white clouds and flowers.

Instead, the place was white and gold all over. The place was literally like how you'd imagine heaven to be, pristine and bright, a paradise that most would dream of.

"Woah.." Sevitahan was amazed."It's so bright and white…." Hell was mainly red and dark, so Seviathan had to squint his eyes slightly. He was still getting used to his heavenly form, but now that he had been cleansed, he felt much more alive than he ever did in heaven.

"It must be quite a sight. You've never died, so hell was all you knew…" Michael said.

"Yeah...Hey Charlie, what about you? Does heaven look like how you thought? Cause I was imagining some secret society of psychos or so something."

"Relax, Seviathan, there's no boogeyman here. You're finally free…"

Seviathan nodded before asking,"So, how big is this place?"

"Bigger than you'd expect…" Lucifer said,"Heaven has tons of space."

"Indeed it does. Hold on…" Michael slipped his mask on."I have to keep appearances. Wanted your presence to be a surprise. Everyone else isn't aware you're coming."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes when his brother put the mask on but remained silent. He disliked that mask, a part of him thinking that his brother hid his face to keep people from finding the resemblance between them…

Micheal led them forward, Charlie was floored. Heaven was...heaven. The gates were just the beginning. There was an entire community, fountains, buildings, swings and everything. They saw tons of people in heaven, all of whom died in different eras. Young children to older adults reside in heaven, the kids enjoying themselves on the playset while the adults minded their own business and chatted with others.

'There are a lot less rainbows than I thought...but it still looks amazing! It's like hell, but without all the nitty gritty stuff!'

Michael pointed ahead,"I believe it's time we reunite you with your friends. And Seviathan, it's time for you to make new ones…." Everyone was there, even Fat Nuggets, who was in Anthony's lap while everyone else was chatting with each other.

Charlie shouted"Vaggie!"

"Charlie!?" The reformed sinners are turned. They hadn't seen her in years.

Vaggie was caught in a tight embrace.

"How'd you get up here, Charlie? I thought your dad didn't want you up here."

"I didn't." Lucifer stated."But thanks to some persuasion, I reconsidered my position. Charlie is allowed to move between hell and heaven, as long as she returns to hell, I have no issue with her being up here."

"Thanks Dad. But that's not all! I got another surprise! Come on out guys!"

Alastor, Vincent and Seviathan stepped forward.

"Long time no see, everyone!"

"It's been a while…"

"Hey…"

Everyone paused. Nia suddenly pounced on Alastor."Al! You made it! I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!"

"Of course, darling. I wasn't going to let everyone go on without me!"

Husk grinned,"About time you showed up. Was beginning to think you forgot about us!"

"Husker, I'd never forget about you! Utter nonsense I say!"

"Glad to have you back. It was kind of getting boring without you around…"

"Vox, is that you!?" Cherri asked.

"Course it is. Who else would it be?"

Anthony cocked an eyebrow,"Damn...I can't believe that's what your face looked like. That screen was hiding everything."

"How did you think I felt? I was the one stuck in that prison for decades! Now my face is finally free! It feels good to be back to normal!"

"Never would've guessed you looked like that, Vox. Glad to see you finally caught up with us." Adriando said,"Cherri and I were hoping you'd show up."

"Thanks. Glad to know I was missed."

Vaggie then noticed Seviathan and scowled. Even with his heavenly form, she could still recognize him from the photos. "What are you doing here?"

"Did I do something to you? Because I don't believe we've met."

"Don't act coy. You were Charlie's ex! What are you doing up in heaven!? Aren't you supposed to be in hell!?"

"Vagatha. Enough," Michael chided."Seviathan has proved himself worthy of entering heaven's gates. Do you truly believe I would let him in had he not changed in the coming years?"

"Yeah! And besides Vaggie, that's all behind us….Also he apologized soooo.."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes."If Seviathan apologized, the world must be going crazier by the minute. That, or I am…."

"Dad, it's true! Come on, Vaggie! Give him a chance! He's changed, the fact he's here is proof!"

Vaggie frowned."I'll give him the benefit of the doubt...Still I'm shocked he's capable of apologizing."

"I'm capable of a lot of things, Vaggie…I could show you though. You are rather pretty."

Vaggie scoffed,"Nice try, but no. I'm gay and I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment. Points for trying though. I say we stick to being acquaintances..."

'Damn I was so close…Well it was worth a shot.' Seviathan thought.

Everyone else laughed.

Seviathan looked down. He didn't really know anyone other than Vox and Alastor, so he felt really out of place. It was only Nia patted him on the shoulder and said,"Hey! Don't be sad, Seviathan! I'll be your friend!"

"Uh…..Thanks?"

"Yeah, and so will we!" Anthony exclaimed,"Since this is a brand new start for you, it wouldn't be fair for you to do it alone! Right guys?"

"Yeah!" A unanimous cheer was heard. The group welcomed Seviathan with open arms, something he wasn't expecting when entering heaven.

Guess he wasn't the odd one out after all.

"So what now?"

"Obviously this is going to be our new lives! We've made it to the big leagues and now we can finally rest in peace so to speak!" Alastor piped up,"Never honestly thought I'd ever be 'redeemed' but I can't say it was as awful as I thought."

"And it's all thanks to Charlie!" Vincent exclaimed,"We'd never be here without her! As outlandish as her idea was, it brought us all together, and now look at us? We're now 'redeemed' souls and can now rest in a peaceful afterlife! However, I don't think our work is finished just yet."

"What do you mean?" Adriando asked."We're in heaven now, wasn't that the end goal? We're living the dream, what work could be left for us?"

"We should try announcing a broadcast to all of HELL! That way, we can finally prove to everyone that sinners can be redeemed, especially if everyone of us is here on screen! What do you guys say? Why don't we try and give back to Charlie and make this broadcast the best that pit has ever seen?"

The former sinners all roared with agreement.

Michael then approached,"But first, we should probably prepare ourselves if you want this broadcast. Don't worry, I have plenty of people expected with recording up here. I'll get them ready for you."

"Thanks uncle!" Charlie was ecstatic, this was amazing. Not only were her friends up in heaven, but her uncle was giving him a hand in delivering the final product, the final push that would prove to everyone that sinners of all kinds can be reformed!

But there was still one thing left to do for her...She stared at Vincent. A part of her heart was throbbing. He was right there...she should just say it. Get it out of the way. But her tongue was tied.

'I gotta tell him before I go back to Hell…' She'd do it...just not right now. But she knew just the moment to do so…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead! And guess what I just made? The moment you were all waiting for! 
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought below! Only got another chapter or two to go!


	36. The Broadcast Of A Lifetime

Back in hell, things had gotten rather quiet. It had been four years since Anthony had been redeemed, though news about the hotel had gotten dry. Nobody really knew what happened to the other sinners since it wasn’t reported and life went on for most of hell.

Though confusion erupted when suddenly over every radio, speaker, TV screen began recording. From the lowest imps to the highest ranking demons, everyone’s eyes became glued to the screen, as their appliances had just randomly turned on without their consent.

A universal, ‘What the hell?’ took place within the mind of every denizen of Hell. All circles in hell were then directed to their technology, all of them keenly listening to the sudden intrusion in their lives.

Screens all over hell projected a place full of white and fluffy clouds. Eyes narrowed, this place didn’t seem like anywhere in hell. Not even the nicest places in hell had such a lavish design.

The cameras panned to doves flying overcast, wings spread with grace. Cherubs were playing harmonic music with harps, eliciting a soothing melody.

The cities were white and futuristic, everything was like Hell, but without all the pain and suffering, no death was visible and it seemed like a living paradise.

Velvet narrowed her eyes, residing in Val’s studio.”What the hell is this? What type of broadcast is this?” When she asked on social media, everyone seemed as confused as she was. They all had to stay tuned, unaware of what was happening.

Vark stared at the screen in confusion, not understanding what was going on.

Suddenly they saw Charlie come forward, much to Velvet’s displeasure. She was tempted to turn it off, but decided to watch anyway to see what the hold up was.

“Hello everyone! It's me, Charlie! It's been awhile since you saw me on screen last, but I just want to inform you of where I am! This broadcast is taking place in heaven!”

A universal,’But why’ was heard. Demons were staring at their friends. Sure, Charlie’s idea wasn’t as mocked as it was the first year, but they thought that Angel’s ascension was a one time thing. That fact Charlie was in heaven for a broadcast must have meant something really important had happened.

“As you know, my project for sinners to be redeemed while mocked ,did end up working in the long-run! But, I know I would've never gotten this far without my friends! And I’m here to show you all what truly being redeemed is!”

Suddenly Anthony, Adriando and Cherry came into view.

“Hey guys, it's me! Angel Dust! But I go by Anthony! This is my bro, Adriando and his girlfriend/my bestie, Cherri! Ya recognize her right?”

“Course they do! Who could forget me?” Cherri exclaimed,”I’ll admit, I never thought this redemption gig would work, but even if it didn't, I still would've left my life behind for Angie. He’s my best friend!”

“Aw shucks, Cherri! We all knew it was a longshot, but first I'll manage to work out in the end!”

“I’m impressed it worked...Probably would've never gone to that hotel had Angel not decided to leave. When you left, I realized that I was going to be stuck in this pit and figured redeeming myself was worth a shot after all.”

“Thanks bro, was a bit shocked to see you here at first but I’m glad you came around. This place is literally the best!”

Nia and Hank suddenly showed up.”Don't forget about us! We redeemed ourselves too!”

‘Yeah, we’re important too. We only went into this hotel because we were summoned to do our jobs. But then things got hectic and well...figured why not cut back? Besides, while I’m not a fan of dancing cherubs and white doves, this place is upgraded to hell by a longshot. Just wish it wasn’t so damn white…”

“And me!” Vaggie said,”I doubted this plan would work, but I remained supportive of Charlie's efforts. Even though I was shocked this whole thing worked in the end, considering where we are, I say that’s a good thing. We finally made it to a better place where we can truly be happy…”

Suddenly Nia and Hank dragged Seviathan into view,”Woah! What the hell? Why’d you shove me?”

“You have to show yourself! Quit being shy!”

“Fine…”

The rest of hell blanked. They didn't recognize Seviathan for the most part. He looked far more heavenly than the others, so they considered him rather strange.

Charlie then put a hand on his shoulder,”Come on! You gotta introduce yourself! Hell probably doesn’t recognize you in your new form!”

He took a deep breath.”Alright...Hey everyone. You probably don't recognize me, but it's me. Seviathan Von Eldritch. I never really cared much for Charlie’s little passion project honestly, but when my family disowned me, I had few places to go. So long story short, I signed up, made amends and somehow that Micheal guy let me through the gates despite me being a hellborn. Don't know what he was thinking but I suppose I’m better off up here than down there…”

Lucifer smiled,”I’m about as shocked as you are, Seviathan. But I must say, you’ve certainly come a long way if you actually owned up the courage to apologize to what you put my daughter through. I may actually respect you now…”

“What? Really? For real?”

“Yes...But don't push it.” He ended flatly.

“Yes sir…”

“Daddy...come on. He apologized. Quit threatening him.”

“Alright fine…”

“Don't worry Seviathan, he won't hurt you while I’m around.” She whispered.

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it! I’m so proud of you! You've changed so much!” She hugged him.”Perhaps we can truly be friends after all!”

He weakly smiled,“I hope so…”

Charlie released her grip before motioning for Alastor to come forward with a large smile. Alastor reluctantly came forward, his normally forced and predatory smile replaced with a weaker yet sincere one.

“Hello everyone…It is I, Alastor! It's been quite a long time since anyone of you has seen or heard me hasn't it? I don't think anyone expected me to ascend up in heaven, and to be frank neither did I! But now...I suppose that an explanation is in order.” Alastor sighed,”Like everyone else here, I expressed extreme disbelief in redemption. And how could I not? Why would heaven want murderers within their midst? The idea of redemption was preposterous and obviously I laughed it off. However when I saw Charlie’s little pitch, I figured why not entertain myself? Hadn't seen anything so funny in years! The idea of watching everyone fail as they struggled to redemption was so funny at one point. But then things beyond my control happened and everyone began to leave...I didn’t want to leave hell at first, but everyone had gone on without me and I didn’t want to stay in hell when everyone else was up in paradise. It took some pride to be swallowed, but I did it anyway…”

“Aw shucks, Al! I knew you were a sweetie! You missed us!” Nia squealed.

“Nifty, please refrain from saying that before the camera. People are watching…”

“Who gives a damn!” Hank shouted,”We’re in heaven now, we can say whatever we want! Besides, this is our time to give back to Charlie! We’d never be here without her!”

“Come on guys, give yourselves some credit. You all helped!”

“Yeah, but you're the one who kickstarted this thing! We’d still be stuck in hell, suffering for all eternity if you hadn't rose up with your sketchy idea!” Anthony said,”I'd still be under Val’s thumb without you!”

“I’d be engaging in turf wars had you not recruited Angie!”

“I’d be a depressed alcoholic gambler had this thing not shown up on Al’s radar.”

“I’d still be stuck in hell cleaning things up with Al! Not like that was bad, but heaven is way better honestly!”

“I’d be a asshole if I hadn't stumbled across this in my time of need,” Seviathan mentioned.

“I’d still be a hot-tempered bitch without you!” Vaggie shouted.”Don't just ignore the credit! You deserve it!”

“I guess I do…”

“And it seems like we’re forgetting to include someone…” Alastor called,”Move those cameras! We can't leave anyone out!”

The cameras moved forward, focusing on Vincent from behind. He slowly turned around, a smile plastered across his face.

”Greetings everyone! It's been a long time since you've seen me live...I know none of you recognize me in this form, but perhaps you are more familiar with my alias, Vox. I was once a overlord of hell, evoking fear and brimming with power. However, even overlords have their problems, their weaknesses, even if we’re too proud to admit it...I used to be with Val. He was my on-off again partner. He raised me up to fame and fortune and I thought that my afterlife was going to be perfect. At least until Val showed his more...abusive tendencies that is. Val never liked when people talked back, even trying to explain things got him riled up. People asked why I didn't leave earlier...well Val was an emotionally abusive man. He had his sickening charm and used it, everyone was affected by it. But it was all a facade, he only cared for what he could use and hated when his new entertainment started giving him ‘sass’ so he had to fix it….it was awful. But I figured since I was damned to hell that there was no point in changing it. However, destiny had other plans and well, I joined Charlie’s little project. I had nowhere to go and figured to give it a shot. Things spiraled out of control and things no one foresaw happening happened. Even now, I’m still impressed things worked out the way they did, but I can’t say I’m disappointed. Because now, I’m free, and so are all my brand new friends! We're going to enjoy ourselves in heaven for the rest of eternity!”

The reformed sinners cheered alongside Vincent, whooping and hollering, applauding him.

Charlie then cleared her throat,”Hey Vincent, wonder speech. I’m glad you got that all off your chest. I’m glad you're finally happy…”

“Thanks...But you're the reason I got here. And while I doubt you’d ever feel the same way, I just want to say that I...love...you.” Vincent averted his gaze, preparing for the standard,’I like you but I don't feel the same way’ thing.

“Aw Vincent! You didn't need to worry about that! I love you too!”

Vincent blanked.”What.”

“Did you not hear me? I love you too!”

“You're joking right? This isn't’ just to make me feel better or something?”

Charlie rolled her eyes before grabbing his face and kissing him, not caring that she was being recorded in front of all of hell.

Vincent’s eyes widened before slowly closing his eyes, arms wrapped around Charlie’s waist. They separated, the taller man saying,”Wow….That was….something.”

“What’s wrong? Haven’t been kissed before?”

“Of course I have...Its just been a while since I’ve had a woman do that before…”

“Wanna do it again?”

“Uhh...sure?”

They kissed again, the other sinners began smiling and nodding their heads.

“About time he scored!” Cherri grinned.

“Called it!” Adriando shouted before giving Cherri a kiss on the cheek.

“Well I’ll be, never thought Vox would go for Charlie…” Angel said,”Must've missed out a lot back in hell if they got this going on.”

“Oh my god! They look so cute together!” Nia cheered,”Yay! OTP! OTP! OTP! This is so going in my fanfiction! I can’t wait to add it next to the LuciferxAlastor folder!”

Lucifer and Alastor suddenly stared at each other before slowly backing away from each other.

“So Niffty, this folder of yours is going right in the trash! There is no debate, I’ll be confiscating this from you immediately!”

Alastor took the pamphlet before balling it up and tossing it to the ground, Lucifer summoning some fire to burn it quickly,“Al, I worked so hard on those! Nooooo!”

Lucifer shook his head,”Had to do it. Wouldn’t want those fanfictions of me to go out around heaven…” He really didn't want his siblings reading that. It’d be so weird..

Micheal blanked,”What is ‘fanfiction’? Why did you burn her collection of it? Was it bad?”

“Yes…It's bad. There’s probably stuff of us out there...Mortals can be really weird…”

“What? Us? What does that mean?”

“You don't want to know.”

The taller angel didn’t understand. But Lucifer didn’t seem to budge so he dropped the subject.

Nia began chasing Alastor for burning her material, of course he just ran off somewhere to avoid her.

“So now what, brother? Charlie’s plan worked..Her redemption project got all her friends into heaven? Are you proud now?”

“Yes. I doubted this thing would even get off the ground, but somehow it did despite all the odds. Even Lilith was skeptical, but now that it worked, I guess I have to give Charlie credit.”

“So did you take back the things about her being a failure?”

“Yes. I’m not going to deny credit…”

“Must've taken some pride to swallow. Glad you at least admitted you're wrong for once..”

“Hey, I was only wrong once. That was one time.”

“Keep telling yourself that..”

“I’ll stop telling myself when you stop wearing that ridiculous mask of yours…”

“Why would I take it off? I have to maintain appearances…”

“If your definition of maintaining appearances then you need to change your mindset…Come on, take that stupid thing off. This is my daughter’s little reunion, you can tolerate having your face exposed for one day.”

“I suppose you're right..” He removed the mask and sighed,”I feel so naked without it…I probably look unseemly to them.”

“Tch, if you see half the things they say,your face is the last thing they'll judge. You look fine, that mask was covering everything up. Now you look normal.”

“Thanks..Luci.”

“Hey, don't get sentimental on me. I’m just saying. You look way better without that stupid mask on.”

Micheal nodded and held his brother’s hand. Lucifer resisted the urge to move away, but tolerated it as they watched the celebration. Things were far from perfect, but it was a start.

Vaggie and Seviathan watched everything go down from afar, arms folded with slight smiles on their faces.

“Even Lucifer and Michael settled their differences for once…”

“Never thought I’d see the day. Guess things must be turning around if it all came to this….” Seviathan sighed,”I can't believe I managed to get up here. To think I’ll be living up in paradise is a lot to take in.”

“You’ll get used to it. It's basically hell but without the torture and suffering.”

“I know...still, I don't feel like I belong. Everyone else has friends, family…except me.”

“Hey, we’re here for you. We’re gonna be your new friends...Besides, who knows, maybe your family will give the redemption thing a shot.”

“I doubt it, but thanks for the suggestion.” They then looked forward to seeing Charlie and Vincent, they were together and they both seemed happy…”Guess Charlie’s going with him….”

“Yeah...they’ll be happy with each other, I know it…”

“She’d be depressed with me, that’s all I know. At least I can be her friend…”

“Seviathan come on, there’s gotta be someone out there for you. Hell, if I wasn't gay I’d probably go with you.”

“Thanks...Maybe I’ll find that girl someday...somewhere...somehow...I wanna feel...'found'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that much left to go! Tell me what you guys think so far! This chapter took a while but I loved how it turned out! Give me some feedback below, love to hear your thoughts in the comment section!


	37. The Unexpected Meeting

Back in hell, the broadcast had reached everyone. They had seen everything from the beginning, to where Charlie and Vincent kissed, at which point, the broadcast came to a close….

Demons across hell were now in awe, all the members of the hotel had ascended. Charlie’s passion project had been a total success, much to the shock of everyone in the pit...Certain demons began clapping, applauding the efforts Charlie made despite formerly disagreeing with them.

Velvet still stared in awe, gazing at the TV with a gaping mouth. She couldn’t believe it. Vox...no Vincent, had made it to heaven.

He fucking did it.

Vincent managed to do what was thought to be impossible, and alongside Alastor, were the first overlords to ascend(Seviathan was the son of an overlord but wasn’t one himself). Vox gave up his overlord title, his riches and demonic form in exchange for paradise.

And he looked so happy….

Velvet clenched her fist, the doll-demoness’s eyes filled with betrayal and hurt. The Vox she knew would've never done this, would've scoffed at the idea of redemption...probably would've laughed inside her at the notion of change with Val…

Velvet lowered her head. Everyone she knew was gone. Val and Vox were the only ones she considered friends.

And look how that turned out.Val was killed by Vox of all people, tearing up any friendship they ever had. Vox sided with that hotel and now it got him into the big leagues...Things had changed so much and Velvet was left behind in the dust amidst all the chaos.

“So that's it.”

Vark blinked, having watched the broadcast with a crestfallen expression.

“He left us Varky...Didn’t even bother directly saying goodbye to us. He’s probably forgotten about us now. And look at him.” She grabbed the remote replaying the moment with Vincent and Charlie, dryly laughing to herself,”And why wouldn't he be happy? He’s the stupid little princess as his lover now! And that ain't all, he got all his brand her friends up there, all while he leaves us behind…”

Vark lowered his head.

“And that ain't even the best part! Now, Vox is IN AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT REALM, meaning we ain't ever gonna see him ever again! All because that STUPID princess and her STUPID hotel! It tore our perfect little family apart! It's all her fault that we’re stuck down here with no one!”

Velvet growled before tossing a knife at Charlie’s picture.”Its all her fucking fault! She ruined EVERYTHING! And now, we’ll never see Vox again! She ruined our damn family and she’s already got her happy ending! Meanwhile we're stuck down here to rot!”

Vark looked back at the TV and whined, pointing at Charlie.

“Yeah Vark, I’m aware. She’s the reason we’re stuck here in this situation, no need to rub it in.”

Vark suddenly grabbed the remote and played back a picture of the Happy Hotel and pointed.

“Its just that stupid hotel. What about it?”

Vark began making noises, and while Velvet didn’t speak shark, she figured out what Vark was trying to say by his mannerisms.

“No. We ain't going to that stupid hotel, are you crazy? Why would they ever want me there? Sounds like a waste of time.”

Vark began whining again.

“Varky, come on. I get it, ya miss Vox, but Hell is our home ain't it?”

Vark shook his head. Hell didn’t feel the same without Vox, and now that he was up in heaven, Vark wanted to follow soon after.

“Really? But you're born here…. Lemme guess, you don't feel like being here if Vox ain't here?”

Vark nodded.

Velvet scowled. She really didn't want to go to that hotel, but it was pretty much her only option. The only way to go up was through Charlie’s doors and as much as she didn't want to be around Charlie, it didn’t appear she had much of a choice. Vark was whining and at this point, she didn't have much left to lose. She didn't have any friends and being an overlord hardly felt the same when there was no one to flex your power with.

Sighing she said,”You know what? Fine. We’re going to that damn hotel. I don't give a damn about redeeming myself, I ain't staying here in Hell while everyone else gets their happy ending. And they better let me in when the time comes, cause if the Radio Cannibal can slip in, so can I!”

Vark cheered. Velvet finally caved! They’d eventually see Vox if Velvet kept up on her redemption!

Velvet packed her bags and soon left the Studio. They weren’t going back, so she took everything she would need. She knew if Val saw her he’d be mad...but at least he wasn’t around to see it…

As Velvet was one her way towards the hotel, she ran into someone on the way there,”ACK! Watch it!”

“You watch yourself, missy! I was walking here! Take your own advice!”

Velvet growled,”Who the hell do you think you are?”

She then noticed a taller woman wearing grey skin and white hair and a greyish-green undertone. She had a hot-pink jacket with neon fur trims and buttons along with a black skirt and high heels.

‘Who do you think I am? I’m Helsa Von Eldritch!”

“And I’m Velvet! I’m a damn overlord, so you better treat me with some respect!”

Helsa narrowed her eyes,”Really? And why would I do that? You seriously expect me to respect some airheaded clown who can’t function properly without her friends babysitting her? If it weren't for Vox and Valentino you would've killed yourself trying to rule.”

“Shut up! I can handle myself just fine!”

“Which is why you spend your life locked away in a Studio mourning a man literally no one likes. You barely go outside and you're telling me you're fine? I’ve seen losers function better than you.”

“Those losers aren't sickly rich like I am!”

“At least they're richer in brains. You're literally the only person who cried when Valentino died, that man was pure utter filth. The fact his ex killed him and expressed no regret proves how much scum he was.”

Velvet scowled but didn’t have a rebuttal. She knew Val was a horrible person but unlike Vox, she never had the courage to call him out on this, as even she feared his wrath. She’d be lying if she said anything otherwise.

“See? Even if you're aware of it. That man was pure filth in the shape of a demon. Hell, Valentino was much worse than that….”

“I won't deny that, but why the hell do you care so much? Why are you even here?”

“Why am I here? Didn’t you see my brother on the big screen? I’m going after him.”

Velvet narrowed her eyes,”I thought you guys weren’t close…”

“We aren’t. Sevi ran away because he didn't like my parent’s decision on who he should marry so we disowned him. We thought he’d come crawling back, but when he didn’t, we figured he found somewhere to crash and would come back later. Needless to say, we were floored when we found out he managed to ascend into heaven of all places. I don't know what the hell heaven’s standards are, but either Seviathan bribed his way there or some bs change of heart occurred, because if he got up there something must've gone on while I was away…”

“So you're basically here to join him?”

“Obviously. What’s it to you?”

“Cause I’m going to the ‘Happy Hotel’ too…”

“Wait, you? What for? You don't seem so eager to ‘redeem’ yourself...Not like I am, but I’m not staying here while Seviathan lives the dream and I’m not.”

“Cause Vox is up there.”

“And what makes you think Vox even wants to be your friend after all the shit that went down? You literally flamed him on Vox-stagram after Valentino died and he didn’t even mention you once, what makes you think he didn't forget you existed?”

“I don't know, maybe he did forget, but I know the only way to be sure is to get through the big gates. And I don't care what you say, I’m going to get through heaven.”

Helsa’s eyes narrowed,“You sure they'll let you in? I don't remember Heaven being a fan of psycho clowns.”

“If they let the Radio Cannibal in, I can make it too!”

“Fair point…I don't know what they were thinking letting Alastor in. That man was a completely unrepentant monster who literally shook hell on its head. The fact they even considered letting him in must mean Heaven is easy to slip in. Sure explains how my brother got in. If Alastor wasn't there, I’d think Seviathan bribed them.”

“I don't think you can bribe people in heaven…”

“Who knows? All I know is that I’m planning on getting up in the clouds. I refuse to rot in this place while Sevi has the time of his life up there. I’m going after him, whether he wants me to or not.”

“And I’m going after Vox, not only for my sake, but for Varky.”

Helsa narrowed her eyes,”Wait you got a pet shark? Is that thing tamed?”

“He ain't mine and yeah, he’s tamed! Mostly...He’s Vox’s but ever since Vox left I’ve been taking care of him. Now that Vox is up there, we figured the only way we’re seeing him is if I redeem myself and score myself a spot in the clouds.”

“Sounds like my plan..Say, why don't we walk to the hotel together? I think the place is just up ahead. Charlie and I aren't friends, but I'm certain that if she let Sevi in that I'll be able to waltz in just fine.”

“Gladly! Come n Varky! Lets go!”

Vark cheered and followed after the women.

Neither girls cared for redemption for the sake of it, but seeing as they were getting left behind, they figured why not. Wasn’t like they were going to get to heaven any other kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this chapter guys? Tell me below! Love to hear you thoughts! Also, thanks for 207 kudos and 5200 views! You guys are the best!


	38. Leaving The Past Behind

Charlie sighed as she relaxed on the couch. She had just bid goodbye to her friends in heaven and returned to the hotel. She was certain she’d see them again, but she didn't want to stray from the hotel too long.

It wasn’t that big of a deal, she’d just fly her way to heaven to visit them once she was certain things were going swell. Razzle and Dazzle could defend the place while she was away.

And now that she and Vox-I mean Vincent were a thing, she’d be waiting for the week to pass so they could visit each other. Sooner or later she’d probably request her uncle to make some type of wifi system where she could communicate with him and the others while she was away.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Hm? A new patron already? That was quicker than I expected. Better go see who it could be.”

When she opened the door, she nearly fell over. Velvet, Helsa and Vark were standing there. The people she least expected had showed up at her hotel.

‘Fuck!’ She was so tempted to shut the door in their faces, the only reason she didn’t was because she had the feeling they’d bust it open, leaving another expense to fix. She nervously looked around, hoping there was nobody else that could cause trouble for her.

“Charlie, we’re not going to wreck your stupid hotel,” Helsa said,”Look this place may look like garbage, but it’d be a waste of time to tear it down. I’m not breaking a nail over this stupid shack of yours.”

“Besides, we still need this place.”

“For what?”

“Are you serious?” Velvet asked,”You just got your entire team up in heaven and you're asking why we’re here? We’re going to heaven too, and you're gonna let us into this stupid hotel.”

“One, my hotel isn’t stupid, second of all, why do you guys want to go to heaven in the first place?” She was wary of letting Velvet in mainly, she knew how much the doll demon hated her for ‘tearing their family apart’ so to speak.

“What do you think? Sevi got into heaven and I’m following after him. And the circus freak says that since Vox is up there she wants to go as well.”

Charlie narrowed her eyes,”I thought you and Seviathan weren’t close…” They weren’t exactly the closest pair of siblings out there, usually doing their own things.

“We aren’t. But Sevi just ascended into another plan of existence and that doesn't sit right with me...No offense, but I refuse to stay in this god awful pit while Seviathan gets to dance in the clouds with rainbows and unicorns. If he thinks he can enjoy paradise without me he’s got another thing coming.”

Yeah, Charlie could buy that. They weren’t close, but the idea of your brother literally going to another realm and goofing off with others while you got stuck in Hell didn’t sound all too nice.

“I see...So did Bethesda and Frederick take this well.”

“Obviously not. They think I’m ‘weak’ and ‘sentimental’ for wanting to go along with this damn program and they pretty much disowned me. This place seems cheap and I plan on ascending asp, so I wont be here long.”

Charlie nodded.”And you, Velvet?”

“Varky wants to join Vox in the big leagues and I gotta put myself up so I can take him with me.” Velvet said flatly,”Not like I wanna, but hell has gotten stale over the years. This place took everything I cared for away, cause now I ain't got no friends and everyone thinks I’m nuts.”

“More nuts,” Helsa corrected,”Everyone knew you had a few screw loose, don't lie.”

“Whatever, that ain't the point. Don't get things mixed up blondie, I ain't doing this cause I wanna ‘change’ or anything. I’m just tired of being stuck in this nowhere hellhole where there ain't nothing fun to do anymore! Posting shit on social media doesn't even do anything anymore. It's just boring and stale.”

The social media overlord said that posting things was boring...the world may as well be ending. The impossible had happened.

“Velvet I-”

“I ain't done yet!” She hissed,”I don't know why I fucking feel this way, but ever since this hotel of yours came up, my life changed for the worse. Everyone else’s lives changed for the better except mine! Even ALASTOR got his happy ending! The fucking serial killer cannibal got a happy ending! How fucked up is that? Everyone gets to live happily ever after except ME! It ain't fucking fair how I got thrown into the dust while everyone else moves on and rises to new heights! But I know this, I ain't getting left behind again! I’m going to heaven whether you want me to or not. Got that?”

Charlie backed up before nervously smiling. Not exactly how she imagined this going down, but at least they were volunteering, albeit for their own selfish reasons.

“Hey-hey, no ed to get upset Velvet. I get you didn’t like how things turned out, but it spiraled out of everyone’s hands,nobody could've seen what happened coming.”

“Sounds like a bunch of excuses to me.”

“Velvet, there was no way anyone could have predicted things would go like this. What happened years ago is behind us. We can’t travel back and change things. And I get you're angry, but being mad isn’t going to get you to heaven, Velvet. I don't know what you saw in Valentino that mad you mourn his death so badly, but I think it’s time you let him go. Your unhealthy obsession with preserving his memory has only driven everyone away from you. It was only you and Vark back at the studio, but it doesn't have to be that way. If you let things go, you’ll be able to see Vincent in heaven, make new friends, have fun and live your afterlife in a peaceful manner.”

Velvet scowled but didn’t say anything.

Charlie wanted to try comforting her again, but Velvet immediately moved away and gave her a look.

Helsa frowned,”Charlie, I think you should let her think about this for a while. In the meantime, mind letting us inside?”

Charlie nodded before letting the three inside, showing them where their rooms were. Helsa took the left hall and Velvet took the right with Vark behind her.

When she opened the door, she noticed the room had a techno flair to it.”This must've been Vox’s room. He sure did decorate the place before he left…”

Vark was looking around the room, trying to find anything of his owner, like a scent. He found a drawer with Vox’s old suits and began tossing them out. By the time Velvet noticed, he had some of Vox’s coats hanging off his head.

She snickered,”Aw...nice look, Varky. Ya look sharp! Hold still, I’m gonna take a photo with you so we can show my followers!’ Velvet snapped a photo and shared it all over social media. Unlike the other times she sent photos back at the Studio, it felt somewhat wholesome and genuine.

RadVelvetCakes: Hey guys, me and Varky found Vox’s old room! I’m gonna be staying at the blondie’s hotel! Don't really believe in it, but if Alastor got into heaven, maybe I can too! I’m starting a new countdown for heaven, I'll be posting photos daily till I get in!

#Varkyisadorz #CutestPhotoEver #AintIRad? #AlastorcangetinsocanI #CountdownForHeavenDay1

After submitting the photo, she noticed some of her followers were giving her messages. One of the accounts was from Stolas.

DaddyHootHoot: Guess you're not a lost cause after all, your content was lacking and awful up until now. Perhaps now you'll post things not centered around that moth for once.

She was aware Stolas wasn't a fan of her, but that wasn’t a message she expected to see. Other commenters had similar responses.

She knew Val wasn’t liked, but it appeared even after his death that others still held their vendettas against him. Granted, Val was a pretty awful person even by Hell’s standards, so obviously he would still be looked at with scorn.

Velvet sighed.

It was fairly late and things still weren't the greatest. Varky had gone to bed on the floor and she was still scrolling on her phone. She exited her gram account, now looking at her home screen.

It was a picture of all three of the V’s. It was before everything fell apart. They were all smiling, laughing, having fun. One of the better days when Val wasn’t in a sour mood, one of the few times Vox was genuinely smiling and where Velvet felt happy…

The doll demon closed her eyes. She remembered what Charlie said. And while she hated saying this, she was right.

Preserving Val’s memory and their old happiness was going to keep her down in hell. And if she wanted to live up in the clouds, she was going to have to do something about it…

Velvet then looked at the screen before going through her recent photos, hitting the one she just took and replacing it as her home screen.

‘Sorry Val...but I gotta move on…’ She used to keep updates centered around Val, but it became obvious that trying to maintain that while 'redeeming' herself was counterproductive. This obsession would get her nowhere and would just leave her behind again. It did it once, she couldn't let it happen again. She already lost everything special, this was her one chance to regain it.

She then went to bed shortly afterwards, charging her phone on the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too far to go guys! What do you guys think? Love to hear your thoughts before this story comes to an end!


	39. Together Again...

Vincent sighed. It had been one year since his accession in heaven and it couldn't have been better. They had made it to the big leagues and could finally be at peace for the rest of their afterlives. Not only he could, but everyone else.

The former sinners had been living the dream. Heaven was literally Hell, but without the torture and misery, and the best part was that there was no bills. The shock on all their faces when they realized they didn’t have to pay for bills was fairly shocking.

Not to mention that apparently when they ascended, everything ‘mortal’ was striped away. No need to eat, sleep or go to the bathroom. Everyone of course considered this an improvement, as they could do whatever they wanted without worrying about the effects on their body.

‘Ah…paradise…’ Vincent smiled. He had just had a video call with Charlie. When Charlie was in hell they communicated via phone. Long distance relationship was something Vincent was used to due to Val always being busy, so accommodating for Charlie wasn't that big of a deal.

Truthfully, Vincent never imagined he’d go from the one of the most popular and well known overlords in hell to simply another healed soul in heaven. He had reunited with old friends from when he was alive and made amends to those he had wronged when he was a ruthless CEO.

It had been a long year, but at least he had support. Everyone else seemed about as happy as can be. Heaven was living up to its name and it felt like their worries had come to an end.

Well most of them…

Vincent looked at his home screen, seeing Vark on it.’I miss you boy…’ Five years since he had seen Vark. One of his few regrets upon leaving. Hell was not going back for him. Only reason he hadn't was to avoid Velvet’s wrath. Even after being caught up in the happiness and prosperity, whenever he looked at his pet he couldn't help but feel saddened.

‘Hope he’s doing well without me..’

“You miss your pet, huh?” Seviathan asked.

“Mhm…One of the few things I miss about hell. Now that we’re up in heaven everything has been nice, but the one thing this place can’t replace is the bond of a pet and his owner. Kind of wish I had gone back for him but it's too late now.”

Alastor shook his head,”I’m not much of a person but I understand your sadness. Hopefully our fine fellow is doing well without you.”

“Given he’s in Velvet’s care, he’s probably miserable.”

“That woman has a few screws loose. I’d be impressed she didn’t kill that creature.”

Seviathan narrowed his eyes,“Isn’t she that pig-tailed clown? You trust her with a pet? I mean, no offense, but she doesn’t strike me as someone capable of maintaining a pet.”

“Wouldn't worry too much about that. Vark’s fairly durable. Velvet’ s not going to be able to kill him easily. Truthfully I’m more concerned about his mental well-being than his physical one.”

“I mean pets tend to get depressed after all the time away from their owner..” Seviathan pointed out.

“Yeah, I know…”

“Who knows? Perhaps he forgot about you and moved on!” Alastor inquired.”I mean, surely forgetting is easier than sulking isn’t it?”

“Alastor, pets don't work like that. They don't just forget the person who adopted them.”

“Yeah, I got Vark from the pound, I doubt he could forget me if he tried. I was his main caregiver until things went to hell. I hope he’s at least happy...Sometimes though, I can hear him when I sleep.” Vincent lowered his head, covering his eyes to wipe away the small tears escaping.

Seviathan and Alastor both looked at each, uncertain what to do. This was far from the first time this had happened but they knew when Vincent got in his moods that he had to get over it by himself. Even Charlie was unable to cheer him up for long…

As Vincent was crying he felt something nudge him. He didn't notice at first, dismissing it as the others trying to pointlessly comfort him. He thought that until he felt something lick his cheek, snapping him out of his trance.

‘What the hell!? Who did that!?’

If either Seviathan or Alastor did that he was going to punch them because frankly it was weird to lick someone. Unless one of those cherubs decided to mess with him he couldn't think of a logical reason anyone would do that.

He then noticed a familiar hammerhead shark standing beside him. He at first thought this was some type of hallucination. Like if he touched Vark he’d just fade into thin air.

Vincent backed away,”What the hell!? How are you here!? Are you an hallucination! You're not real!I know this, this is a cruel joke isn’t it? Someone's playing a trick on me! I swear, someone better not be making me hallucinate my pet to try and force some feelings! Seviathan, Alastor, you two better not be trying to manipulate me!”

Vark blinked in confusion, not understanding his owner’s statements.

Seviathan shook his head.“We’re not doing anything. We swear.”

“Even if we wanted to, we can’t do that. We don't have our demonic powers, Vincent.All that had been stripped away when Micheal gave us these forms." It was true, when Micheal stripped them of their demonic forms, their hellish powers went. While they still had these abilities, they were tamed and could be used for divine purposes instead of hellish ones." We can’t do dark magic if we wanted to. Besides, I think the creature before you is a bit too real to be conjured up by mere magic…”

Vincent glared at them before skeptically touching Vark, fully expecting this to be some magic trick. Instead he touched flesh, Vark smiling as he moved his head to get Vincent to scratch him more.

“It can't be…”

“I think it is, Vincent. There’s no denying it, this is the real Vark.” Seviathan stated,”He looks fairly real, doesn’t he?”

“Indeed, I don't think any copy any of us could conjure up would replace the real deal…”

Vincent then pet the Shark,”Hey buddy, it's me...It’s been awhile, huh? I’ve missed you…”

Vark squealed, tackling Vincent in an attempt to hug him.

“ARGH! Vark you're heavy!”

“Aw isn’t that adorable?” Seviathan said.

“Hmph, how sweet…”

“Hey! Can you guys do something and help! He’s crushing me!”

Alastor helped Vincent to his feet.”Better?”

“Yes…”

Seviathan paused,”Wait a second. How did he get up here? There is no way Vark got up here by himself…”

“Maybe someone brought him up here?” Alastor suggested.

“But who?”

“We did!”

They turned, seeing Charlie and Helsa there.

“Charlie!” Vincent shouted,”Been a while since we’ve seen each face to face!” He gave her a hug, the smaller woman returning the favor.

“Shucks Vincent, weeks felt like ages without you! Glad you kept in touch! Hell has been so lame without you guys! I wish I could stay up here more often! But Sevitahn, guess who I brought?”

“Helsa….” Despite his sister’s more holy and bright appearance, he could still recognize the woman he was raised alongside. It was certainly a shock seeing her up here, he had no idea she’d ever step foot in here.

“Hey Sevi, miss me?”

The older sibling stiffened,“How did you get up here?”

“How do you think I did? I joined Charlie’s little project to get up here.”

“Why?”

She rolled her eyes,”Why else? Like some people,I don't like the idea of my sibling living the dream while I’m stuck in a pit to rot. You got your little happy ending broadcasted on TV and you were shocked that I decided to try joining in on the fun? I thought you knew me better. I always go where the party is.”

Seviathan blinked.”So that's it, huh?”

“What? Why else would I join?”

He averted his gaze.”Apologies, almost thought you gave a damn about me…” Seviathan sighed,”No offense guys, but I’ll be taking my leave.”

Seviathan then left, leaving everyone else. Helsa’s smile faded.”Fuck…What the hell was that? He just left! What for!?”

“He probably thought you came up to visit him…” Charlie mentioned.

“I did!”

“Well you don't make that clear.” Alastor said,”I suggest you go after him, he seemed fairly upset after hearing that.”

Helsa growled.”Fine!” She quickly ran off in the direction Seviathan was in,”Hey! Sevi! Wait up!”

Vincent cringed,”Sibling problems huh?”

Alastor sighed,“Glad I’m an only child…”

“So am I.”

“Me too…” Charlie finished.

“So Charlie, did you bring Vark up here?” Vincent asked.”Was this supposed to be a surprise of sorts?”

“Err no. I didn't bring him up here.”

“What? You didn't?”

“Well not directly...That was someone else?”

“Who? I know Helsa sure didn’t…”

“No way, she doesn't like pets. But I do know the person who did….” Charlie murmured.

Alastor then noticed a pair of silver-gold pigtails behind Charlie.”Um Charlie, is there someone behind you?”

“Yeah! But she’s a bit shy…”

“Oh come on, we don't bite…” Vincent stated.

Charlie then nudged the person behind her and after some murmuring they finally revealed themselves.

A dark brown woman came out, wearing a gold,silver and white dress and gold leggings and shoes. She had gold stripped arm sleeves over her arms. She had white and gold bows around her pigtails while her hair was more poofy and less messy. The girl had wings and a halo just like the rest of them

Vincent’s face fell.

“Velvet? Is that really you?"

“........”

“Has she gone mute?” Alastor asked.

“No. She’s just a bit shy…Velvet come on, it's Vox. He’s your friend, remember?”

‘He still considers me that?’ She doubted that but reluctantly said,"It's Vanessa, princess…”

“Oh right...Vincent, this is Vanessa. She finally reformed herself to join you in heaven…”

“Wait...you did that for me?”

She said nothing but nodded. Vincent had to admit, Vel-I mean Vanessa was a lot more quiet than he anticipated. Velvet was a chatterbox, so the years of isolation must've had its toll on her lively personality. He wondered if the girl he knew was still in there somewhere…

“You've changed a lot Vanessa...I can’t believe you're the crazy girl who always took selfies all day. I can barely recognize you.”

“Neither can I. Especially since you don't have a TV on your head…”

“That screen hid a lot of things, I still haven’t gotten used to having a regular face. The decades of being trapped in a screen made me forget what having a face was like. Forgot what having a normal perspective was.”

“And my skin doesn’t feel like thread anymore…Still a lot to get used to. To think I exchanged my title for this is a bit...bitter. I still don't feel happy.”

“We’ve changed as much externally as we did internally, Vanessa. We’re no longer overlords of hell, we’re just normal citizens of Heaven. Honestly I never thought I’d get up here, but now that I am, I can't say I regret much of what happened.”

“Lucky for you….At least you had friends…Everyone literally shunned me once you and Val were gone. I had no one.”

“Vanessa, you have friends now. Trust me, we’re going to be here for eternity, you're going to have friends here. Not just those faceless people on social media. We’re finally free, Velvet. Don't you see that?”

“Yeah...I just...miss him…”

Vincent cringed.”Vanessa, you know Val would've never got here. I doubt they would've let him in, nor would he have even tried to better himself. Trust me, it's for the benefit of us all that he is gone…”

“I know...it just doesn't feel the same without the three of us. Now we’re the Two V’s…Doesn't exactly have the same ring to it.”

“Well there is Vaggie…” Charlie piqued up. You could form a new V squad there!”

“Really? Ain't she the moth girl?”

“Yeah! I’m sure if you two ask she’ll be happy to join the rebranded Tripe V’s!”

“Yahoo! Alright! About time! Finally able to have some friends! Come on Vincent! I wanna form the new team with her!”

“Alright, if you insist.”

Vincent smiled at Vanessa's enthusiasm, a sign that the old hero was still intact. At the least the positive parts of her old self were still there, as small as they were. He then turned to Charlie and gave her a quick kiss and said,"Thank you, Charlie. For everything. You're the reason we got here in the first place. I’m glad I could be with you. I could never thank you enough for what you’ve done.”

“Thanks a lot, Vincent. Your gratitude is thanks enough…”

Vincent nodded before running off with Vanessa, Vark following soon after with a toothy grin on his face.

Alastor smiled,”Guess the Tripe V’s are back. Have to say, I much prefer this one over the other one.”

“Same!”

“You know Charlie, I must say, I am still in shock that your plan worked. All the things that happened, with Valentino and Vox, I never expected any of this.”

“I don't think any of us did to be honest, Al.”

“I know, but all these turns and twists got us to where we are. And for the most part, it's a happy ending. Even Vincent and I got our happy endings and it appears Vanessa is in progress of hers. Almost everyone scored a win by the end.”

“And now I have more respect in Hell. It's a long way to go, but people are starting to take me seriously now that the hotel worked. I think I’ve got some demons in line. One couple is getting in line, I think their names are Moxie and Millie. They are going to be checking in soon.”

“Interesting, hope we can see them up here soon.”

“Me too…Thanks a lot, Al. Even when you didn't believe in my dream, you were still supportive. Even if it was just for entertainment, I could tell that by the end, you did change your mind about redemption. And for that, I’m happy for you.” Charlie gave Alastor a hug, the former overlord tensed before returning the hug with a warm smile on his face.

“So am I darling…”

Meanwhile, Hesla just barely managed to track her brother down. He was sitting on a cloud, looking down over the edge.

“What do you want, Helsa?”

“I’m here to talk. I get that we aren’t close but that’s no reason to be a dick.”

“You literally sided with mom and dad in trying to get me to marry some bitch I didn’t like. You don't even try to apologize when you get up here, you just say you didn’t want to miss the party. That really shows how little you view me…”

“Hey, I don't mean it like that….”

“Oh yeah? Then explain what you mean.”

Helsa growled. She was horrible at sentimental talks, especially to family.”Fine...Look, the reason I joined that stupid hotel was because….I….I….missed….you.”

She just barely managed to choke out those words without vomiting.

“Seriously? You're not pulling my leg right?"

“Does it look like it?”

“Well sort of..” Helsa’s eyes were filled with rage,”Uh...not really. No. Not faking it. Nope. Totally sincere.Yeah, whatever I say that doesn't end with you killing me out of spite and hate is good.”

Helsa groaned,”Sevi,if I hated you, do you think I’d drag myself to Charlie’s damn hotel so I can score a spot to see you? Because if I didn’t you bet your ass I’d be in Hell again partying like there was no tomorrow.”

Well that was a fair point. Seviathan knew Helsa partied hard whenever something happened to someone she disliked, if she hated him she’d be in Hell and wouldn’t give him a second thought.

“That’s true, but still, why did you miss me again? We barely interacted down there. We always did our own shit.”

“Just because I have a life doesn't mean I’m suddenly going to be fine with my brother running off into another plane of existence.”

“I mean if you felt like you could just go back to Hell. You have other people there.”

“I’m sure Mom and Dad won't kill me for that. Sure…Not like I ditched and bailed on them for this hotel. I have no life down there, heaven is basically my new home. Unless Mom and Dad decide to join us we’re basically on our own. We’re the only hellborns who live here permanently and we’re going to be the only ones for some time until next year rolls around.”

“That’s true. At least up here we don't have to worry about exterminations. I had no idea a place could be so beautiful. In hell, even the best of places had ominous vibes. Up here it's all white and gold.”

“Hell was literally all red and pink for the most part. Can’t believe other colors can actually exist. Seriously not seeing a red sky anymore is going to take a while to get used to.”

“I’ve been here for a year and I’m still getting used to it.”

“So...how do you feel about this form? It's kind of weird, like not much changed aesthetically but I feel...different inside. Like when I grabbed that guy’s hand, something in me changed.”

“Yeah. Michael said that because we’re hellborns he had to revise our form and purify our souls or something. Or at least, purify as much as possible. I don't exactly feel like a saintly angel but I sure feel more alive than I was down in hell. I think he also said that we’re immortal now, meaning we can’t ever die…”

“Well that's a plus. Guess I won't be worrying about looking older ever again.” Contrary to popular belief, Hellborns could die, it's just that they lived for so long that it was hard to keep up with their ages. Seviathan and Helsa weren’t even middle aged by Hell's standards so they were still young adults and scored immortality without any traps or cons.

“Honestly the only downside I’m seeing to this place is that I barely know anyone here. Charlie and I are rivals but it’ s died down over the months. Outside of you and her, I know nobody here. Though I’m still weary of Alastor and that Vincent guy…”

“Don't worry, they're chill. Alastor put his psycho murderer days behind him and we don't have to worry about him stabbing us in our sleep anymore.”

“Honestly to think I’d end up in Heaven where the former Radio Demon resides is a bit telling. I guess he changed enough to slip by. Had I not seen him I’d think you bribed your way in.”

“I don't think you can bribe angels into anything. Those guys have everything they want, I wouldn’t get anywhere if I tried.”

“You tried bribing father once.”

“Hey, Father isn’t an angel.”

“But he’s about as stubborn and hard pressed as one.”

“True. At least now our parents can’t bother us. We’re basically all set for our lives. We’re fully immortal, and nothing can really stop us. Everyone is happy…and so am I...Except…”

“Except what?”

“I don't really have anyone. Romantically speaking.”

“Aren't there any girls for you to try out?”

“I tried talking to the other former demon girls. Nia and Hank seem like they're a thing. Cherri is with Adriando so I can't try her. Vagatha is gay and would probably only screw me if I paid her. Charlie is with Vincent and I don't think I even want to open that can of worms up. I also think he’ll beat my ass or send his shark to do so if I try.”

“What about the guys?”

“What? No way. I prefer women and even if I was interested in both genders, Alastor has no interest in either sex or romance. Vincent and I are more like brothers while he's bi, I don't think Charlie would appreciate me going after her man. Hank is with Nia, Adriando has Cherri and I’m 99% sure he is straight. And Anthony….is Anthony. He’s gay but I’m not interested in him. Not my type. Way too flirtatious for me.”

“Damn you're really picky.”

“Not picky, just prefer not to get people pissed and complicate people’s relationship by making a three’s a crowd situation.”

“There’s gotta be someone for you…Ooh! I know, how about Vanessa?”

“You mean the crazy woman obsessed with Valentino? Why are you trying to pair me with her?”

“Relax, she’s not as nuts as before. She ain't all there in the head but she’s a lot better than earlier. Trust me.”

He sighed,”Alright fine.”

“Come on, let's go find her!”

They soon caught up with them, seeing Vagatha, Vincent and Vanessa.

“Hey Helsa, look! We formed a new Triple VVV! Ain't we the coolest?”

“Damn that was quick. And I already like it more than the old one…So who's in charge?”

“I am, obviously. I’m the best to lead.”

“Yeah right…”Vagatha scoffed.

“Wish I could lead.”

“You’ll burn down heaven trying to lead, Vanessa.”

“You don't have to rub it in!”

Seviathan narrowed his eyes,”Hey Vanessa. I hear you're the crazy chick. For a crazy chick you do look fairly good looking though…”

Vincent frowned,”Seviathan, I swear. You better not be trying to get into Vanessa’s pants…”

“Woah, I’m not going that far...yet.”

“Seviathan…”

“Hey, come on. I’m just trying my luck. All the other girls are already taken or gay, lemme have some fun.”

“Your luck is about to run out.”

“Why? Are you having a three-way with her or something Vincent?”

“What!? No! I’m loyal to Charlie! Besides, she’s almost like a daughter to me, I would never do anything with her!”

“He already rejected me when I asked him twice anyhow…” Vanessa mentioned.”Though I wouldn't mind a new partner. Been a while since I’ve got myself a man before, especially a decent hunk like yourself! Why don't we try each other out?”

“No sex dammit!”

“What? Vincent, come on! I was about to score!”

“You can't just score in front of me. At least wait a few days before you do that, you barely know each other…”

“Fine…Anyplace you know we can go, Sevi? I don't really know this place all too well.”

“I know just the place. There’s a restaurant down the lane we can go to. The alcohol is wonderful, you have to try it.”

“I’m in! My guys, we’re going on a date! Wish us luck!”

“See ya Sevi! Bye Vannessa!”

“Have fun you two!”

“And if you break her heart I’ll send Vark after you, got it?”

Seviathan had already taken off with Vanessa when heard Vincent’s threat.

“Was that truly necessary?” Helsa asked.

“Yes. I don't want your brother hurting my girl…”

“Relax, she’ll be fine. Honestly I’m more cornered about Seviathan than I am about her…” Vagatha said,”He might be biting off more than he can chew.”

“He’s been on dates with crazy chicks. Vanessa can’t be any worse than those girls.” Helsa stated,”Though do you guys know any guys I could go for? I know Anthony is gay and Alastor is uninterested, so any available guys you know of?”

“Maybe you could try scoring Lucifer’s brother. I heard Micheal likes pretty girls.” Vagatha joked.

Unfortunately it seemed like this joke flew right over her head,”Damn, why didn’t you say that? Time to work my charm.”

“Wait is she actually going to try wooing Lucifer’s brother? That man is unobtainable…”

“Yeah, but let her try. Until some guys she's interested in pop up I’m certain she can have her fun chasing after him.

Meanwhile…

Helsa walked over to the counter and saw Micheal organizing some paper work. He took off his mask and sighed,”Finally, I think that’s it for now.”

“Nice face, good looking.”

“!” He blinked,”Uh…. Hello Helsa. Any reason you're here today?”

“Heard you like pretty girls, wanna try me?”

Micheal’s mind went blank.’Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…’ A cleansed demon was now trying to seduce him. This wasn’t how he imagined this going…”What?”

“Oh come on, you heard me. Don't you wanna give me a whirl? Especially since you do look so much like your brother, it’d be like screwing a taller him.”

“I’m not my brother, second of all, that is not happening. I do not have time for this and-”

“Oh come on. Don't be a coward. At least give me a compliment why don't you?”

“Ok...you're…beauty is that of a siren…” Compliments weren't his expertise to be honest.

“Ooh, that’s a new one. I like it, I could always sing for you if you want...privately of course.``She winked at the need to emphasize.

“Uh..Actually Father is calling me and I really need to get going! Sorry, gotta go! Bye!”

‘The shy ones are always fun to toy with…’ Helsa smiled,”Playing hard to get huh? Guess I’ll have to work down his defenses. He can’t resist me forever. I’m the walking embodiment of temptation.”

She had eternity to have him, surely he’d yield eventually. Wasn't like she was getting older or dying anytime soon.

And hey, if Lucifer got tempted to sin, why couldn’t Micheal? Besides, being an Angel’s lover would be beneficial to her, she’d get everything he should desire…

What? You could only remove so much from a demon, but her core greed was something you couldn’t get rid of.

And despite everything, life felt so much happier...Better...  
  
And so the hazbins lived...happily ever after...At least until the next round of reformed sinners came around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys! This is it! I made this extra long for you guys! Love y'all and keep up the feedback! This is the final chapter, so no more from me on this story! Bye guys!


	40. The Finale

Things had been going well for Helsa. She finally managed to score with Lucifer’s brother, who was literally the prince/king given God didn’t seem to show his face around here. He seemed to do most of the heavy lifting and while he was busy, he did manage to make time for her. 

Today was just another day, at least so she thought. She noticed that her boyfriend had been a bit...distant lately. She didn’t know why but she figured there were more people in Heaven or something, she never really got into that paperwork he had to do…

“Helsa, my dear. Can I speak with you for a moment?”

“Hm?” The reformed demoness looked at him questionably, cocking an eyebrow as she looked up from her phone.”Sure, why not?”

Micheal lived in a HUGE palace, so Helsa was free to live there and lounge about in a literal mansion that her old home looked like a poor man’s motel. She noticed Micheal was somewhat flustered, even with his mask she could tell he was slightly flustered, his wings twitching erratically.

“I was thinking for some time...and after some thought I believe that’s it time to address an important stepping stone in our relationship. We have been courting each other for eight months, yes?”

“Mhm…” She didn't know what he was getting at, but it did seem important.”What is this about, Micheal?”

“Helsa, I’m going to ask something of you...You can say no if you desire, I will not judge you as this might be a bit much for you but…” He pulled out a box from his sleeve and opened the lid, revealing two gold rings with emeralds inside,”Will you marry me?”

She fell silent before smiling,”Yes! 1000X times YES! Of course I’ll marry you! I’d be a fool to say no to you!” She placed the ring on her finger, staring in awe. It looked….so beautiful.”This is the brightest emerald I’ve ever seen.”

“I know, I created them myself….I heard you liked emeralds so I made my own...Emeralds like these would never be found on earth or hell…” They looked so refined and perfect, and may as well have been a solid gold bar. Pristine and flawless…

Should've expected something like that being crafted by the hand of God’s right hand angel…

“Michael...Thank you.”

“It's nothing. It only took a month to perfect.”

“You spent an entire month creating emeralds just to pick the best ones?”

“Time flies when you are my age. Besides, I had to create the most perfect emerald’s in existence for the most perfect woman in the world. They were made for you and I couldn’t accept anything less for my beloved.”

Helsa smiled,’Damn he’s a charmer…’ He was essentially a nicer Lucifer...if this was how Lucifer acted in private she could see what Lilith saw in him.

“Wait, how old are you again?”

“Older than you realize…”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing…”

“Hmph...I feel like you're making fun of me.”

“No I’m not. I just find the question of my age funny. I’m a lot older than you think I am, you know?”

Helsa wasn’t certain how old he was, but judging by the fact she was hundreds of years old, Lucifer and Micheal were likely EONS older than her. The age range was so wide that she probably wouldn’t be able to comprehend it realistically.

“Probably are...Though I must say, now that I’m your wife does that mean we should have a wedding?”

“I suppose, it's up to you. I’ve never participated in such acts before, perhaps the others can assist…”

\-------------------------------

“Wait you're getting MARRIED?” Charlie shouted.

“Mhm! I’m literally the princess of heaven now! Isn’t that something?”

“Doesn’t that mean you're my aunt in law?”

“I guess...Though I’d rather you not call me that. Makes me feel old.”

“Helsa, we’re literally hundreds of years old…”

“I know, doesn’t mean I like being called an aunt. I don't want to feel like a granny when I can’t even age anymore..Though I must say, Helsa Von Magne doesn’t have quite the same ring to it does it?”

“Doesn’t roll the tongue as well, but I think I can dig it. Dad’s gonna be so freaked out when I tell you about this. I can already see the headlines…”

Seviathan narrowed his eyes,”Wait, does that mean I’m Charlie’s Uncle in a way? It's so weird…” They were literally all raised together, it was so weird knowing these people who were around the same age as you were technically your uncles and aunts through marriage.

“Eugh. Don't remind me. Let’s just...not call each other that. Let’s stick to calling each other by our names,” Charlie said.

“Agreed.”

“So when’s the wedding?”

“We’re going to be preparing it soon, wanna help?”

“Obviously. I don't have anything better to do. Let’s go get the others and make this the best wedding ever!”

They gathered the others and began putting up ribbons,decorations, instruments, you name it. They had it. They didn't hold back, and while they didn’t have access to their demonic powers once their forms had been stripped, they had been replaced with heavenly ones. 

But that doesn't mean they didn’t have implications while setting things up. 

“To the right Anthony!” Vagatha shouted.

“Quit whining, I’m doing what you said!” 

“My right!”

“What is your right!?”

“The opposite direction dammit!”

“Alright I got it. Stop being so naggy.”

“Quit arguing! I swear if you two weren’t gay I’d assume you were a couple…” Adriando growled.

“No way.”

“Couldn't pay me to sleep with her. Nu-uh. No sir-ee.”

Cherri rolled her eyes,”Come on guys, this stuff is almost done, quit arguing and do something useful. Ugh! Someone help put this balloon up! It's a pain!”

“Need a hand?” Alastor asked, aiding Cherri and placing the balloon down properly.”That should do it.”

“Thanks…”

“Don't mention it!” Alastor mused,”Nia, Hank, you two almost done?”

“Yup!”

“Working on it. Just a few more touches and this should be good.”

“Vanessa, Seviathan?”

“Got it!”

“We’re doing just fine, Alastor.”

“Vincent? Charlie?”

“Almost done. Charlie just has to add the last bit of decorations…”

“Yup! I’m almost done…”

“Charlie, you should really get down from there,” Seviathan said,”That’s like super high…”

Vincent agreed,“Yeah, I don't think you staying up there is a good idea…” 

“Quit being such a worrywart guys, I’ll be just fi-INE!” Charlie suddenly fell over, losing her balance at the last second.

Everyone immediately panicked, however Vincent's version of panic was slightly different as he ran and caught Charlie just before she could collide with the ground.”I got you, Charlie...I won't let you fall…”

Damn he’s strong…

“Oh hey Vincent...Thanks for the save…”

“Course. I wouldn’t let you fall anyway….”

“Vincent you can put me down, I promise I won't fall again…”

“Hmph.”

He set her down, still watching to ensure she didn’t trip or anything.

Charlie laughed,”Vincent, I’m not made of glass. Even if I fell I wouldn't have been that injured.”

“Doesn’t matter, I don't want you to be harmed, Charlie. And neither do the rest of us…” 

Charlie had done so much for everyone that they would have probably gone into a frenzy if she had been injured. Even a fall would've caused everyone to go into panic at that point. Guess being the anti-anti christ did have its benefits, as the people you helped would literally jump into a line of fire for you even when you could fare without their aid.

“Thanks Vincent...Good of you to catch me…”

“This is why I should decorate the high ones next time. You're too clumsy and you'll get yourself hurt…”

“Oh come on, I slipped once. It's not that big of a deal.”

“It is to me, Charlie…”

Charlie didn't know how to respond to that one but sheepishly blushed and smiled.”Uhhhhh…”

“Hey you two lovebirds, we got a wedding for my sister you know? Helsa and Micheal probably want this out of the way, save the sappy talk for later…”

Vincent rolled his eyes,”Fine…”

They got the wedding on the road. Everything was already set up and the bride and groom had already arrived hand in hand. Cherubs played harmonious music, everyone was watching the display with a smile on their faces, eager to see the newly wed couple.

Micheal smiled as he looked down at his wife. He had never imagined being ‘married’ before but it did feel exhilarating. Felt good to finally have someone at his side…

“Hey wait, isn't’ there supposed to be some sermon?” Vanessa asked,”Usually one of those guys is here.”

“I’ll do it.” Anthony said, stepping and going in the middle,”Yadda yadda yadda, do you two take each other's hand in marriage and whatnot or what?”

“We do.”

“Good. Now fuck already.”

“ANTHONY!” Charlie and Micheal shouted.

“That’s not appropriate!”

“What is the matter with you!? We just got married!”

“Hey, it ain't ever too early for kids at your age…” He laughed.”Come on, I’m certainly Charlie will love new additions to the family! She loves babies!”

“Maybe later..” Helsa said,”Right now, I wanna spend time with my new hubby…Bu first, HEY! Someone catch this!”

Helsa threw her bouquet in the air and everyone made bid to catch it, however out of everyone scrambling to get their hands on it, the only one who managed to snag the flowers was Vincent.

“Uhh...how did I catch these?”

“Don't know! Maybe it's foreshadowing?” Adriando said,”Cause you know what they say. Whoever catches the bouquet will be next to marry.”

Vincent and Charlie immediately blushed, nervously scratching their head.”Uhh…. Don't think either of us are ready for that part yet to be honest…”

Charlie never really thought about marriage before, even when she was arranged with Seviathan and Vincent died before he could've married his at the time girlfriend so they never really had the experience of doing something like this.

“Nonsense!” Nia shouted,”I’m certain you’ll do great! At least now we’ll know which wedding we’ll be going to in the future!”

“She’s probably saying that because of the smutty fanfiction of you guys she has her in the drawer…” Seviathan muttered. He had seen that shit...it scarred him for the rest of his life.

Charlie blinked,”What does smut mean?”

“It means-” Alastor suddenly put a hand over Nia’s mouth.

“Absolutely nothing! Let’s just pretend we didn't hear that and move on with our lives shall we?”

Everyone nodded. Nobody wanted to go into Nia’s mind about fanfiction, it was a hole that was as deep as the Marina’s Trench and there was no going back after seeing the things on her computer…

“Hey everyone, wanna party?” Cherri asked, reaching into her pocket for her confetti bombs.

“Don't see why not?” Hank said,”Come on everyone, lets celebrate the occasion!”

Cheers were heard and they all began partying. Confetti bombs, drinks, dancing, everyone was having the time of their lives up in Heaven and it couldn't have been better! 

Helsa and Micheal were making out, the angel held her waist and kissed her passionately. He was so stuck in the moment that he didn't realize that he had been photographed...at at least until he heard a familiar click of a camera.

“Huh?” He separated, immediately seeing Vannesa uploading a photo.”What are you doing!?”

“Adding this into my photos, duh!” Vannessa exclaimed,”Hey Sevi, look at this picture I shot!”

“Damn. you two seemed like you were really having there, huh?”

“We were until you rudely interrupted,” Helsa chided.

“This is so going up on my gram account! My followers need to see this!”

“Can they even see? I don't think Hell has a connection to Heaven or vice versa.”

“Actually we do,” Micheal said,”Charlie requested I add a wifi system that connects to the realms so that she and Vincent can contact each other virtually. Though I’d rather such a photo not be seen by common demons.”

“Oh give it a rest,” Helsa laughed,”Let them see, they’ll know that I’m the superior one. I can’t wait to see their faces when this photo is uploaded.”

“I don't have a good feeling about this…”

\-----------------

Back in Hell, Velvet’s account updated and her followers immediately clicked. She hadn't uploaded in a while so they were eager to see what she posted.

RadVelvetCake: Hey guys, MeanGreenBitch and Micheal are now officially married! She’s a Magne now! Ain't that rad?

To say that circulated across Hell was putting it mildly. Everyone was sharing it with their peers, not even the lowest level demons could escape the gossip. People thought it was fake at first, but given there was a picture of them kissing rather passionately, it didn’t fit someone who was perceived as an honest and goodie two shoes angel to make up a scandal like this...

Due to him and Micheal being related, Lucifer wasn't able to get far without catching wind of this.He had heard the rumors but figured he’d have to see the photo for himself to believe it, thinking that it was photoshopped.

‘Oh my god…’ Lucifer stared at that photo. It was a hundred percent real and it didn't look fake at all. Lucifer didn’t understand, Helsa and Micheal? Was the world truly going upside down? They were polar opposites, the goody two shoes and the wicked bitch of the west? 

Even if she was ‘redeemed’ she didn't seem like the type of woman Micheal would be interested in. He didn’t know what happened up there, but clearly it was something.

“You heard the news too,huh?” Lilith asked, noting his expression.

“Yes...Guess we’re now related to the Eldritch’s now…” They were family friends but now they were closer than ever thanks to this new marriage. Kind of awkward in its own right…”Hardly the turn of events I expected.”

“I don't think anyone expected it to be honest…”

“You think we should tell Fredrick and Bethesda?”

“I’m sure they already know. That photo is hellwide at this point.”

Speaking of them, Bethesda and Frederick were...speechless? I mean, what else could really have been said? Their daughter literally married Lucifer’s brother. That was the most unexpected thing that could happen.

Bethesda started,“So….”

“She married Micheal,huh? Guess that’s another thing we ended up missing…” They had missed it. Their own daughter’s wedding. All because she wanted to join Seviathan in Heaven.

And look where it got her? Wife to one of the most powerful beings in the universe. She had truly lucked out….

And the fact she was so happy made it clear she had done it. She found her true home up there in the clouds and she seemed happy moving on without them. She was even carrying the Magne name….

“Do you think that we can at least try talking to them?”

“I suppose. I’ll try texting Seviathan..”

After all, if they could see things from Heaven, that meant they could still keep in touch…

Bethesda: Seviathan…

He didn’t respond to her message at first. It took around fifteen minutes for him to get back to her. She could tell he was reading her messages but was refusing to answer her.

Bethesda: I know you are there. Quit ignoring me.

Seviathan: Dammit. What do you want?

Bethesda: Your Father and I want to keep in touch with you and Helsa while you two are in Heaven.

Seviathan: I’d rather you not.

Frederick: You cannot ignore us. We are still your parents and we want to be in your lives.

Seviathan: You literally kicked me out because I didn't want to marry some random girl. Why the hell would I want to be in contact with you? 

Bethesda: We are sorry.

Seviathan: Yeah right. You're just saying that so you can weasel your way in. I’m blocking you guys.

“And we lost our son too…” Frederick muttered.”Just great. We are horrible parents…”

“Now what do we do?”

“Don't know? Maybe Helsa will let us contact her...but Seviathan? Not a chance. He still hates us…”

They just inadvertently drove their son away from them...and now he had run off to his own happy ending, leaving them in the dust.  
\----------------------------------------

Vanessa chuckled, drinking a punch from the bowl. She noticed Vark approach and asked,”Oh hey boy, you want some?”

Vark blinked before nodding. She was about to pour some in his mouth but he instead slurped the bowl down. Whoops. Probably should've expected that.

“Varky! That was supposed to be for everyone!”

Vark just stared at her in confusion, not understanding.

“Vanessa, what the hell? Why’d you let Vincent’s pet shark into the food?” Seviathan asked,”Now he’s got punch all over him.”

“Oh come on, I had no idea he would do that!” She gave her boyfriend a look,”That ain't fair, you know I didn't think ahead like this!”

“Your lack of foresight for situations like this is probably how messes get made…”

“Eh, guess that’s true…So what’s with you?”

“Nothing much. My parents tried contacting me. Told them to go fuck off.”

“Geez, that's harsh. What happened?”

“They tried to get me in a relationship with a bitch I didn’t like. Ran away and they disowned me. Honestly I didn’t think they wanted anything to do with me after what happened but now they're trying to weasel their way back into my life. Thankfully I put down their attempts.”

“Are you sure they aren’t being remorseful?”

“My parents? Remorse? Vanessa, I don't think my parents are capable of that….”

“You never know, I mean everyone changed down in Hell, even if it was by a small margin.And look at me? I ain't the same woman and neither are you. Maybe your parents are remorseful, you can at least try to give them one chance. If they blow it you can ignore them all you want, but if not, at least keep them at arm’s length.

Seviathan sighed,”Fine…”

Seviathan: I’m giving you guys one last chance. Blow it and you lose me forever. My GF told me to give you guys a shot. Don't fucking blow it because I wont hesitate blocking you from my life. I’m happy up here and I don't want you two running it. Understand?

Bethesda: Yes.

Frederick: ……

Seviathan: Father?

Frederick: I understand...We...I’m sorry for...driving you away. Our relationship is in tatters, but perhaps we can rebuild it.

Seviathan blinked,’That man has never apologized in his life…’ He debated whether it was genuine but decided to give his parents the benefit of the doubt.

Seviathan: It’ll take a while…

Bethesda: So who's the lucky girl?

Seviathan: You know that Velvet from the Triple VVV?

Frederick: Oh god, she’s the crazy one. Why are you dating someone who has five screws loose?

Seviathan: Chill out. She’s fine. She’s not all there but she’s not as nuts as she was before. A bit weird but she’s nothing out of the ordinary.

His parents found that hard to believe, but considering Vanessa hadn't done anything noteworthy up there, they decided to let it slide...for now. 

Frederick: So, do you want to keep in touch?

Sevithan: Sure. I have plenty of free time, there are no jobs up here so whenever you guys are free. Maybe if you ask Charlie you’ll be allowed to visit sometime since I doubt you wanna leave behind your connections in Hell..

Bethesda: We’ll try talking to her when she comes back so that it can be arranged…

Frederick: Oh look, Lucifer texted me...He said,’Guess we’re related now?’ Yeah, that’s going to take some getting used to.

Seviathan: Yeah, it's kind of weird...You guys want me to send this group chat to Helsa?

Frederick: Yes.

Helsa was added to the group.

Helsa: Hey guys. Guess who just married?

Frederick: We've heard. We’re...proud of you. This isn’t exactly how I imagined getting married into the Magne family but I suppose it still worked out.

Seviathan: I guess.

Helsa: So we’re still family right?

Bethesda: Always have been...Keep in touch…

Frederick: Love you two….

Seviathan and Helsa blinked. Their Father never really said ‘Love You’ to them often. Last they heard that was when they were children…. Guess things were slowly becoming more open and healthy.

“Things haven't been fixed, but it's better than when it started,” Seviathan mused. And now, he truly felt at peace, as did everyone else. Their relationship was going to take a while to fully mend, but they were immortal anyhow. If they had already changed enough to get into heaven ,mending relationships could be seen as possible

Heaven was truly paradise,huh? 

And thus, everyone, this tale finally comes to a close…everyone finally lived there happily ever after….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah about that chap being the final one...Kind of lied but not intentionally since I didn't plan this one. Got suggested to add something like this on my fic account so I did. Tell me what you guys think of this story, cause I'm glad y'all stuck with me while writing! Thanks for the support, love to here your thoughts below!


End file.
